Mass Effect: The Long Night
by Deaths-Head
Summary: A slightly different imagining of the Mass Effect Trilogy, will encompass all DLC as well as reference to novels and comics. Eventual OC/FemShep. NOT A S/I. Chapter Six is up, please R&R
1. Prologue Project Ice Cometh

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own. now that that's out of the way, shall we continue, yes?

_**MASS EFFECT : THE LONG NIGHT**_

_**Prologue**_

On a uncharted research space station, a scientist watched the screen in front of him with interest, as his other compatriots were huddled over the five long, frosted tubes. There contents, worth a small fortune... IF... the augments worked. He didn't know where The Illusive Man had found them, nor did he care. All he cared about, was the five cold sleep tubes and entertained the possibility of 'What may come...'.

The console behind him flashed, trying in vain to attract his attention. The other scientist in the room with him, looked at the screen and swallowed. She turned her head to the side and spoke to him.

"Dr. Winston, The Illusive Man wishes for a update on Project Long Night."

With a sigh of annoyance, Dr. Theodore Eleanor Winston turned and faced the speaker.

"Guess I better not keep him waiting... Keep an eye on the readings, Tubes Two and Five have some minor abnormalities in the spectral scan. Make sure they stay within the optimal levels until I return."

His assistant nodded, as he left the room and walked down the hall. The sterile white of the space station spoke of cleanliness... of pure humanity. It also spoke of the values of Human purity and the salvation of the Human race, issues of value to the organization known as Cerberus.

As he approached the communications room, he paused. He knew his superior demanded results, but with the case of Project Long Night, a sly smile appeared on his face. He knew The Illusive Man had plans for any of the subjects of his project, but he was damned if he'd let Cerberus take his work. A former Alliance scientist, he left after seeing all the kowtowing the Alliance was making towards the Council and all the alien races.

He looked down at his omni-tool and made some quick adjustments, and he knew his assistant would make the necessary arrangements. Standing straight and smoothing his coat, he palmed the access panel and walked through the door and stepped onto the communications ring. A few seconds later, he was staring at a holographical recreation of the leader of Cerberus, The Illusive Man.

Sitting in front of a large red star, The Illusive Man's silhouette seemed to stare directly into Winston's soul, searching... searching for any information. Winston knew that The Illusive Man has bugs and agents everywhere, even in his own projects to ensure that nothing goes wrong. Winston waited calmly for the leader of Cerberus to speak.

He didn't have to wait long...

"Dr. Winston. I trust everything is proceeding at the appropriate pace?"

Winston frowned inwardly. He knew his superior would know how the project was going, yet he asks?

"Everything is proceeding according to schedule. Ice One and Ice Three should be ready in a matter of a few days. Ice Two and Five, are slightly behind schedule but the delay is negligible."

With a slow drag on his cigarette, the end glowing brightly and illuminating softly the face of The Illusive Man, he was silent as he pondered the information Dr. Winston had just told him. With a quick glance off to his right, and out of range of the holographic projection, he scanned the data on a screen. He then focused his sole attention on Winston.

"What about Ice Four?"

Winston paled slightly. Ice Four. The one he had worked diligently on, the one... he had plans for himself. With a slight nervous tremor in his voice, he spoke.

"Ice Four... unfortunately we are experiencing some... delays in the information feed into the subject's mind. There is... conflict, for lack of a better word, in that it appears Ice Four may be experiencing cerebral decay." _Or the subject may be fighting the feed_ he added silently.

Silence washed over Winston, thick and palpable, as he waited patiently for a response. After what seemed like forever, The Illusive Man spoke, his voice tight.

"That... is unfortunate indeed. Ice Four was to be the prototype and test type for future operations. Repair the damage immediately..." slowly, he stubbed his cigarette out in the small holder on the arm of his chair. The Illusive Man stood up, and slowly walked over and stopped directly in front of Winston's hologram "You have exactly twenty-four hours to rectify this situation, otherwise Ice Four will be destroyed. Ice Five will then be chosen for the experiments which Ice Four has undergone. Also..." his eyes narrowed, so only a slim blue line could be seen through narrowed eyelids "You shall be... replaced. Have I made myself clear?"

Winston nodded slowly, understanding racing through his mind. When he spoke, only a slight strain was in his voice.

"I will not fail you sir. Rest assured, Ice Four shall be fully operational in twenty-four hours. I give you my word."

After staring into the scientist's eyes, The Illusive Man nodded.

"See that you do succeed. Otherwise the consequences... well, let's just say, you wouldn't like them." He paused then added "Did I say twenty-four hours? I meant twelve."

And with that, the conversation was ended. Winston stepped off the communication ring, his hand drawing a cloth from his pocket which he wiped across his face. Slowly, his mask of professionalism returned. He turned and left the room, walking swiftly back to his lab. He had a lot of work to do, and not enough time to do so.

_**Eleven Hours later:**_

Winston looked at the chronometer. His time was running out, but he had managed to complete the transfer. Ice Four's knowledge was completely upgraded to the current century. He knew that The Illusive Man had found these five cold sleep tubes hidden away in a bunker on Earth, and from how archaic the technology was, he guessed that the inhabitants were put in cold sleep in the early twenty-first century.

He looked at Ice Four... a grim smile spreading on his face. He had already identified the cold sleeper, and had decided to do what he could to save that person. Flying over the console, his hands made the appropriate selections, with a sad look on his face. The floor under the cold sleep tube of Ice Four, opened from underneath and slowly the tube was lowered onto a narrow track, under the lab. Once it was locked in place, the floor sealed above it, and the tube was rocketed along the track heading towards the outskirts of the space station.

Winston pressed a few buttons, as the station's mainframe was downloaded into a single OSD. With little time, he entered commands which locked the remaining four cold sleep tubes in place, and disabled their safety protocols. The lights in the room flashed red, and deftly he disabled the alarms before their shrill sound could be sounded.

He also disabled the station's alarm systems, and stared at the screen in front of him for a few seconds, before tying in his omni-tool to the station's mainframe. He stood quickly and made his way out of the lab, heading with purpose towards the launch bay. Preoccupied with his thoughts, he was caught unawares as one of the burly security officers called out to him.

"Dr. Winston? Dr. Winston! Sir!"

The security officer reached out and grabbed the doctor by his shoulder, startling him. With a gasp of surprise, he whirled and was staring into the face of Security Chief Calloway. Standing just over seven feet tall, he was pure muscle but also completely professional in his duties. He was also a hundred percent loyal to The Illusive Man and Cerberus.

Swallowing, Winston nodded to the security chief.

"Oh... I'm sorry Chief. Just rather preoccupied with my own thoughts at the moment."

The Chief nodded slowly, studying the scientist. When he spoke, his voice was measured but with a edge.

"Sir, I appreciate that you're under a lot of stress, but is it really wise for you to be wandering the halls? Shouldn't you be in your lab, working away on the project?"

Winston smiled slightly, a dry chuckle escaping his lips. He looked into the chief's face.

"Everything is going according to plan. The Illusive Man, I think, will be... surprised with how well the project has come along. Yes... very surprised."

Chief Calloway kept a neutral look on his face. There was something wrong with Dr. Winston. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but was determined to find out. He stepped aside, letting the scientist continue on his way unhindered. It was well known that Dr. Winston, when he was pondering his thoughts on the project, he would wander the station's halls and end up in the hanger bay, staring out into the vacuum of space. Calloway turned and headed back down the halls, towards the lab allocated to Project Long Night.

At the hanger, Winston looked over and nodded at his assistant who had already prepared a shuttle for launch. Inside, was the cold sleep chamber of Ice Four, safely secured and tied into the shuttle's life support system. He looked at his omni-tool, and pressed a button.

Just as Chief Calloway put his hand on the activation panel of the lab's door, the glowing panel changed from a glowing green, to a angry red. Calloway entered the all access code and waited for the panel to change to green. When it didn't, he immediately slapped his communication headset.

"This is Chief Calloway! I'm ordering a General Quarters Alert, and for all security officers to make their way to hanger bay five! Dr. Winston is to be arrested immediately! Lethal force only, and I repeat ONLY, if needed!"

With his long stride, the security chief raced down the halls, towards the hanger deck and bay five. Inside bay five, Dr. Winston had activated a magnetic shield over the entrance to deck five. He stepped into the shuttle, as his assitant activated the launch cycle, sending the shuttle flying out of the station.

"Patch me through to Calloway, and set a course for Mindoir." he told his assistant, as the screen next to him flared, showing the angry visage of Chief Calloway "Ahh, chief... found something amiss, did we?"

"Dr Winston, return to this station immediately and surrender yourself and your assistant immediately. Return the Cerberus property, and The Illusive Man _may_ be merciful."

A laugh left Winston's lips.

"Nonsense! I know for a fact that there is no bone of mercy IN The Illusive Man's body!" he looked at his omni-tool, the countdown clock reaching the ten second mark "If I were you Calloway, I'd make peace with whatever Gods you believe in, as you'll be dining with them very soon."

Calloway's eyes went wide, as all the screens on the station showed the countdown clock, slowly counting down to zero. He only managed to say two words...

"Oh fuck..."

The station's core ruptured, sending tremors throughout the station, as the destructive energy raced out of the reactor, killing all the crew in the engineering deck. The shuttle rocked violently as the shockwave of the space station's death, hit them. Stabilizing the shuttle, his assistant looked at him, slight worry in her eyes.

"Sir? Are you sure Mindoir is a wise choice?"

Winston nodded, still staring at the screen which showed where the space station _had_ been.

"It's a safe colony, non Alliance and no Cerberus at all." he smiled as he leaned back in the seat "Nice safe place to lose ourselves..." _and for Ice Four to live again_ he added silently.

Satisfied with the answer, his assistant double checked the course, as she prepared for the jump. Winston sighed and closed his eyes. Located in the Attican Traverse, it was a safe location. Safe from Cerberus... safe from the Alliance. His ancestor has a place safe to live. After all... what could possibly go wrong?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The term, _Long Night_, has been used in countless other sci-fi novels, etc as another term for Cryo Sleep, Cold Sleep, etc etc. This is the first fanfic, I've written in about 3 years or so, and I apologize for being rusty etc... I'll update when inspiration has struck me, and I have the appropriate thought processes to write a worth chapter to follow on. Is _Ice Four_ my version of Shepard? I could tell you... but I won't. Just have to wait and see, yes? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1 Mindoir

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own.

Also, I'd like to apologise for the lateness of a update. Numerous problems beyond my control kept me away, until now. I hope to continue this story and have regular updates more frequently.

Anywayz, on with the story...

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**Mindoir, 2170**_

The person once known as Jennifer Atkins, assistant to Dr. Theodore Winston, was known to the people of the small colony as Mrs. Morrigan Teagan wife to the new Doctor, Alistair Teagan. The small shuttle they had stolen from the Cerberus facility, managed to get them safely to the small colony world where, after three years, Theodore continued with the research on Ice Four.

She knew what the Illusive Man had planned to do with any succesful result from Project Long Night, or at least she had a fair guess. It was well known that Cerberus had anti-alien agenda, and wanted to promote Human superiority throughout the known Universe. Theodore on the otherhand wanted something else, but Jennifer had no idea what that was.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her auburn colored hair, looking around the colony. Their assimilation into the colony had been a success, as the previous doctor had been recalled back to Alliance space. Jennifer wondered briefly if Carolyn Chakwas was happy working in the Alliance, and briefly entertained thoughts of abandoning Theodore and his work.

Then, her omni-tool flashed, and with a sigh, she activated it. Theodore's voice came through crisp and clear.

_Morrigan, have you picked up the supplies and the... package?_

Jennifer frowned slightly, before responding.

"I have. Your contact came through quite... prompty."

There was a pause...

_The Batarians are nothing if not prompt... provided you have something they... 'require'. Return immediately... the project is in the final phase._

Finding it difficult to swallow, Jennifer paused before responding.

"Understood, I'm on my way back now."

There was no reply, just the abrupt cut in communications as Theodore cut the channel. Jennifer sighed again, and started back down the street to the house she shared with Theodore and Ice Four. She had done some research of her own into Ice Four's origins, and had found that Theodore's motives for saving this subject were flawed... He was under the impression that Ice Four was his ancestor, when sadly it was Ice _Two_ who he was a direct descendent of.

Ice Four had been born in September 1983, and had been placed into cryogenic suspension in 2011 due to having a inoperable brain tumor. The parents of Ice Four had paid a exorbitant amount of money for the procedure, which would've been a extremely costly procedure back then.

When Theodore had recruited her for his team, for the sole purpose to remove the brain tumor in Ice Four, which she accomplished successfully. She had wondered at the time, how people survived back then, with how rudimentary and primitive the technology was.

Still, after accomplishing what she set out to do, Jennifer remained on Dr. Winston's staff and became his personal assistant, working with him on the project. Due to her background in neuroscience, Jennifer was placed in charge of removing Ice Four's original memory and then replacing it with the files The Illusive Man had given them.

She had read the information on the files, and was horrified. Project Ice, was to create the perfect killing machine... no remorse, no hesitation... highly skilled and proficient in all forms of killing. Theodore was the one who decided not go through with that, and altered the information feed. Altered it to something she had no idea what, but surmised was to enact his revenge on Cerberus and it's enigmatic founder...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she paused outside the small house she had called home ever since arrival on the colony world. Inside the abode, in a secret room hidden within, former Cerberus scientist (now rogue), Dr. Theodore Eleanor Winston was hunched over the console in front of him. His long, bony fingers flew over the keyboard as the readings on a nearby console fluctuated in time to the commands he was entering.

He glanced slightly over at the cryo tube, he had spent all his time working on. Soon... so very soon, Ice Four will be ready. The perfect killing machine, to exact it's (and his) revenge against Cerberus and it's founder, Jack Harper.

Theodore resumed his work, while Jennifer walked over with the datapads he had requested her to pick up, when the alarm sounded. Whirling, he reached over and pressed a few buttons and a image of a Batarian Slaver vessel appeared on it, orbiting Mindoir. With a snarl, he turned his attention back to the original screen he was working on.

"Damn it! So close, and now the Batarians are here! Quickly Jennifer, begin the final download into Ice Four!"

Jennifer took her position, and made a few adjustments to the data download before commencing. She knew, that if Theodore found out what she had done to the data, he'd kill her in a instant. True she worked for Cereberus, and has seen a lot of horrible experiments, but that was why she joined Dr. Winston when he left. She had made a silent vow NOT to let Theodore's demented vision of revenge succeed, so she had altered the datafeed. Instead of the detailed assassination program, which included all forms of combat both armed and unarmed along with a plethora of other data, she had only added the survival feed she had worked on herself, as well as a language feed, ensuring that Ice Four would not just survive, but excel at hiding from Cerberus and anyone after it.

She had also included in that feed, the information she had recovered of Ice Four's previous life before being cryofrozen, but encrypted it so Ice Four's mental state wouldn't break down by the sudden surge in infromation. In short, once Ice Four was woken, it'd have a blank slate, with survival and linguistic memory engrams... and it'd have only it's name linking it to it's previous life.

The building shuddered violently, as the first of the Batarian landing craft, touched down nearby. The sounds of gunfire, screams of the colonist in contrast to the barking of the Batarians could be faintly heard by Theodore and Jennifer, the former finalising the physical adaptation routine, which would finish adapting Ice Four's body into that of a Soldier. Jennifer turned to grab a datapad, when the door to their abode erupted, showering the room with splinters and debris, as four Batarians entered with weapons drawn. Theodore snarled to himself, the Batarians won't find the room they were in, but they'd know that there is two humans in the building.

He pressed a few more buttons, watching on the screen as the muscles of Ice Four grew taut and had finished the physical adjustment that Cerberus and himself had wanted for their killing machine. Standing, he hurried to the door and pulled forth a M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle from the lockbox at the foot of the door, as Jennifer was finishing the touches to her console.

With a nod, Theodore opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Jennifer just behind him who sealed the door to the small lab they had just been in. No one, would know it was there, as it was protected from even the highest military grade scanners available in the Alliance. Theodore hurried down the hallway, Jennifer quickly glancing at her Omnitool, stating the download was seventyfive precent complete. Picking up her Predator pistol, she hurried down the hallway, then fell back, as she saw Theodore's body going flying past, riddled with holes from the Batarian fire team.

Slamming into the wall, then sliding down to the wall, the former Cerberus scientist gasped through bleeding lips as he turned his gaze on the four Batarians, who stalked towards him. He managed to reach his omnitool and activate a shock pulse he had built for it, just as two of the Batarians reached out to grab him. The omnitool sparked as it drew the energy from the barriers of all the Batarians in the room and then the built up charge of violent energy erupted forth, streaming from Theodore's body, into the two Batarians.

The other two fell back as they watched the energy overload their companions barriers, and heard the sound of the electricity arcing over the skin, the Batarians screams echoed in the room as their skin was rapidly burned, their four eyeballs erupting violently due to the booby trap Theodore had installed in his omnitool.

Jennifer swallowed, then took aim and fired four times. Each shot struck one of the remaining Batarians in the head, their shields already weakened, causing his head to erupt due to the barrage. The remaining Batarian whirled and returned fire down the hallway, all his shots missing Jennifer, except for the last which hit her in the stomach.

Crying out in pain, the human managed to turn and hurry into a nearby room, hiding behind the desk with her free hand over the wound in her stomach, as her blood flowed from the wound. Grimacing she panted in pain, as the door to the room slid open, and the remaining Batarian entered the room, weapon tracking the room. It was then, her omnitool announced that the download was complete... and drew the Batarian's attention directly to her hiding spot.

The weapon fire destroyed the desk, but not before Jennifer managed to throw herself on her back, sliding along the floor into the wall. She raised her weapon, as the Batarian aimed his weapon at her. Both fired at the same time, the shots echoing in the small abode, obvlious to the sounds of the Batarian slaving raid taking place.

Two days later, the _SSV Einstein_ had responded to a distress call from the colony and had dispatched Marines to help liberate the colony from the Batarian slavers. On the far side of the colony, Lieutenant Ernesto Zabaleta and his marine contingent were making their way forward to the outskirts of the colony, when they were fired upon by Batarian fire teams.

Private Hendricks, turned to the Lieutenant, as the other Marines tried to return fire on the entrenched Batarians.

"Lieutenant? We can't go any further... those four eyed freaks have us pinned down!"

Zabaleta leaned slightly out of cover, and through the scope of his sniper rifle, was able to look over the colony's main landing pad, where the Batarian's had landed and were now in the process of herding shackled colonists into small containers to be loaded onto the ships. He saw a young brunette woman, no more than sixteen, being slammed into a wall and then thrown into a crate by a Batarian. The screams and pleas of the colonists could be heard by his team, and he turned away from the scene before him. He activated his comm unit to speak to his ship.

"Zabaleta to _Einstein_, come in! My team is pinned down and we need support!"

Aboard the _Einstein_, the comm officer, one Lieutenant Hannah Shepard, turned to the ship's captain.

"Captain, I have a request from Lieutenant Zabaleta for support and..."

The captain, a former soldier under Admiral William's command on Shanxi, faced her with a grim look on his face. With a sigh, he walked over to her station, leaned over the console and spoke.

"Lieutenant, this is Captain Harver. We're unable to provide the support you request at this time, due to the Batarian dreadnaught in orbit. We were only able to drop you and the three other contingents before it came into range. You'll have to make do with what you have for now son."

Hannah listened intently as she heard Zabaleta once again plead for assistance, as another marine was taking footage of the event happening on the planet below them and was sending it straight back in real time to the _Einstein_. The entire bridge was silent, as the images were shown on almost every screen.

Zabaleta snarled, then looked at his team.

"All right boys, we're on our own. Let's go show those four eyed bastards what Marines can do!"

With a cheer, the eight man squad lept forth from cover, and ran closer to the colony, the Batarian fire teams weapons raining fire upon them. Leaping behind cover, Zabaleta heard a cry and saw Private Hendricks's body convulse by the combine firepower of four Batarian weapons and a mobile weapon platform, tore the hapless marine apart.

Zabaleta turned, and drew his assault rifle with one hand and palmed a grenade in the other. He team provided covering fire for him, as he stood up out of cover, primed and threw the grenade. His aim was true as it slapped against the base of the mobile weapons platform, and four seconds later, the grenade exploded, causing the platform to tilt over and fall onto three Batarians, crushing them. The remaining Batarian turned to run, but was cut down by Zabaleta's squad. Quickly, as the sky darkened to night, the Marine hurried forward, as two of the Batarian transports lifted off, leaving only one behind.

Meanwhile... back in the ruined abode of Doctor Alistair and Morrigan Teagan, the cover to the stasis tube containing Ice Four, slid open, expeling the dense condensation of air and cooling system into the room, revealing a human male in their early twenties. Slowly, he opened his eyes and with a groan, slowly sat up. Taking a cursory glance around the room, and relying on the survival traits implanted by the Doctor and his assistant, Ice Four slid out of the tube, his feet landing on the floor silently.

Slowly making his way towards the door, he touched the panel which caused the door to slide open, revealing the wrecked hallway. Cautiously, he stepped forth and entered the opposite room quickly. He noticed the dead Batarian on one side of the room, but his attention was drawn to the dead human woman, her visage somewhat familiar to him.

As he knelt next to her, her omnitool flashed, projected a miniature hologram of the woman herself and played her final recording.

_Well... I guess you're up and about, if this message is playing. Also, if it is playing, that means something terrible has gone wrong here and we don't have much time. There's a lockbox in the wardrobe behind me, with the access code of A65-JHK-958. Take it's contents, as well as some clothes, and get out of the colony fast. Take my omnitool as well, as it has information about a group I'm sure you'll hear of relatively soon... and, about the Batarians who just who attackedthis colony._

_I wish I could've been there to help you, as I know you'll probably have a million questions you want answers to. I'm sorry that I can't help in that regard, but I can offer some advice and at least one important piece of information... My advice is this, find either Kahlee Sanders or David Anderson, and show them encrypted file "Ice Four", I did start a decryption program which hopefully have opened at least some of your personal information... at least do you can know your name. In any event, that file has all the information they'll need to assist you. _

_The information I have... well, it's not much as I wasn't able to uncover all of it. My former colleague, who'll you soon see his charred remains in what was the living area, deleted most of your past and had uploaded a new bio into the Alliance mainframes. Don't ask how... as I don't know how he did it, but I suspect that the information about your past is still out there. _

_One more important piece of advice and information... Stay away from Cerberus. If they know you're alive, they'll do everything to capture you. Beware of The Illusive Man, known only to a small handful as Jack Harper. He has a lot of power at his beck and call, and will use it to capture you. _

_Good luck... and Godspeed._

The omnitool flashed, and the hologram of Jennifer Atkins vanished. Gingerly, the man reached forward and removed the device from the dead woman's arm, then stood and gently moved her body from in front of the wardrobe. Upon opening it, he saw some clothes and the lockbox the late Jennifer Atkins had referred to .

After clothing himself with some of the clothes, he knelt in front of the lockbox, entered the code and waited. The electronics whirred and then the lid opened, revealing assorted datapads, as well as two Predator hand pistols, illegally modified beyond military specifications. Next to the pistols, were three circular devices, that he somehow knew were grenades. He reached into the wardrobe and pulled forth a long overcoat and put it on, then removed the datapads from the lockbox into a nearby bag. Finally, he withdrew the weapons, and slid them into pockets inside the coat.

It was then, the late Jennifer Atkins's omnitool flashed, drawing his attention. Reading the data, he found out he was on the colony world of Mindoir in the Attican Traverse. Other information came through from the data, number of colonists, export material etc. At the end, he found the file Jennifer had referred to about, and learned his identity. Unfortunately, the rest of the data about his history was corrupted and unretrievable. With a shake of his head, he turned away from the wardrobe.

Leaning down, he picked up Jennifer's fallen Predator pistol and with a final acknowledgement to the dead woman, re-entered the hallway and made his way to the living area. He noticed immeditately the charred remains of a human and two... Batarians? How did he know what they were called. Suddenly a headache struck him so violently, he staggered over and leaned against the wall and waiting for the pain to dissipate. He noticed a fallen assault rifle, and this time without wondering how he knew what it was, he picked it up and checked it over quickly. Now, better armed, he headed for the door and looked out cautiously, as faint screams could be heard. Night was falling, and with grim determination, he launched himself into the growing darkness... wondering what was causing those people to scream.

Lieutenant Zabaleta and his marines entered one of the adjacent hangers of the spaceport, and hid themselves from view. The last Batarian transport could be seen illuminated by the lights at the spaceport, and they could see the remaining Batarians herding the final groups of colonists into containers, killing those who fought too much. Steeling himself, he was ready to charge in...

... when a explosion rocked the spaceport, and a human in a long overcoat went running away from the burning building, diving behind some large storage containers. The remaining twelve Batarians, four of which had quickly disembarked from the transport, all drew their weapons and started to fire on the containers.

Private Daniels looked to Zabaleta, cocking his Avenger.

"Lieutenant, we've gotta help that guy!"

Zabaleta nodded, as he aimed and fired his weapon. The shot struck the knee of one of the Batarians, destroying the join completely. The Batarians turned as one, to face the Marines, as the lone human leaned out from behind the containers and threw a grenade which stuck to the back of one of the aliens. Staggering around, arms flailing frantically to try and pull the grenade from it's armor, the resulting explosion took out most of them, raining blood and gore all over the landing pad.

Zabaleta and his Marines took down three more, leaving the Batarian he had wounded alive. With seven weapons trained on him, the Batarian lowered his weapon and sneered at them.

"Damn humans... think you're so powerful... this world is OURS! We have the right to do what we want with whatever is foolish enough to land here!"

Private Daniels raised his weapon, and struck the Batarian on the side of his head with the butt of his rifle while shouting.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN DIRTY FOUR EYED FREAK!" leveling his rifle at the fallen Batarian, Daniels hissed "These colonists did NOTHING to you FREAKS! What gives you the damn right to do this!"

Zabaleta hurried to the Private's side, and lowered the weapon.

"Stand down Private... Don't give in to..."

It was then, the Batarian had pulled from a hidden pouch, a small holdout pistol and aimed it on Zabaleta and Daniels. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Batarian jerked spasmodically as five shots rang out. The marines whirled and saw the Batarian's lifeless corpse lying in a pool of it's own blood. The man in the overcoat, walked slowly over to them, the weapon in his hand still trained on the dead Batarian, oblivious to the marines who had their own weapons aimed at him.

Slowly, he lowered the pistol and looked at Zabaleta.

"Better get the colonists out of those cages. They'll need medical help."

Zabaleta gave a nod to the marines, and some of them ran off to the containers, releasing the trapped humans, while he regarded the man in front of him with scrutiny.

"I don't know who you are, but you saved these people's lives. What awaited them... something I don't even want to consider." With a shake of his head, he faced the unknown man again "I can't speak for my superior officer, but if there's anything I can do for you..."

The man in the overcoat, put his pistol into one of the outside pockets and drew his coat around him. He was silent for a few moments, then...

"I need to speak to Kahlee Sanders or David Anderson, immediately. I have some important information for them regarding a... secret organisation."

Zabaleta nodded. He knew of Commander David Anderson, and regardless of what some others called him, Anderson was a good and honorable man. He personally didn't know what happened between Anderson and that Turian Spectre, whatever his name was, and didn't particularly care. However, if this man before him, who helped saved these people wanted to speak to Anderson, then he was going to help this man.

"I'll see what I can do," he activated his omnitool and waited for the connection to the _Einstein_ "This is Zabaleta, we've rescued about two dozen colonists from the Batarians."

Captain Harver's relieved response came forth over the comm.

_Well done Lieutenant, the Batarian Dreadnaught and transports have left the system, just as the _Hastings_ and the _Agincort_ have arrived. Medical teams are on the way to your position._

Zabaleta grimaced, as he looked over at the colonists, before responding.

"Sir... we'll need more than just general medical... from what we've seen these damn Batarians do to these people..."

Harver's response was in a sympathetic tone.

_I understand Lieutenant. The Alliance takes care of it's own, we'll do whatever we can to help them._

Zabaleta paused, then after glancing at the man in front of him, spoke quickly.

"Captain, we were assisted by a civillian in the rescue of these colonists who has requested to speak to Commander David Anderson of the Hastings. He claims to have some information for the commander."

On the _Einstein_, Harver looked at Hannah Shepard.

"As soon as the _Hastings_ is in range, hail them. Inform them that we have the situation here under control and a request from the planet for Commander Anderson."

Hannah Shepard nodded as she turned back to her console, while Harver spoke again to his ground team.

"We'll do what we can, does your civillian have a name?"

On the surface, Zabaleta looked at the man in front of him and raised an eyebrow. With a sigh, the man shifted his posture and spoke softly.

"Very well Lieutenant Zabaleta, my name is..."

_**Author's Note:**_ Don't you just hate it when Chapters/TV shows end like that? I know I do... but also how they can help keep people interested etc. Anywayz... I know that Chakwas was never on Mindoir, however, she's only referenced as having _been_ there prior to the chapter starting as she was recalled. Another note, about Hannah Shepard, we don't know what her position was on the _Einstein_ during the time of the Mindoir raid, so that was just a guess (and filler so to speak) to actually have her appear in a more 'visible' role, so to speak. She'll appear later on, as will Zabaleta.

Also, the aliases used by Theodore and Jennifer were a tip of the hat to three characters from another BioWare game, Dragon Age: Origins, done so deliberately on my part lol. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2  N7 Recruits

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own. now that that's out of the way, shall we continue, yes?

_**Author's Note:**_ Unfortunately, after I posted the last chapter, my computer died, as well as work kept me busy. I'll try to keep this story updated regularly from here on out.

Anything written in italics, is a character's thoughts.

_**Chapter Two:**_

**Arcturus Station 2172**

The doors from the docking platforms slid effortlessly open, the rush of new arrivals spewing forth into the customs area of the Alliance's headquarters. Spanning a five kilometer diameter, the Stanford Torus class space station was located near the gas giant, Themis, in same system it took it's namesake from. With building of the station completed in 2162, Arcturus serves as the military and political headquarters of the Systems Alliance since the First Contact War and is home to a population of forty five thousand. It is also the location for the military academy, specialising in the N7 training program.

Leaning against one of the railings surrounding the second level of the promenade level of the station, Commander David Anderson was waiting. He had spoken to his former companion about a new arrival, and while she couldn't join him as she was busy at the Grissom Academy, Kahlee did wish him well.

Kahlee Sanders. A woman David still harbored strong feelings for, during the incident on Camala, which led to the rumor circulating that David was the first Human Spectre and had failed in his mission. David and Kahlee both knew what really happened, that the Turian Spectre involved, deliberately blew up the refinery where Kahlee was held prisoner by a Krogan bounty hunter named Skarr, who was working for a former colleage of Kahlee's, Dr. Shu Qian and his partner, a batarian aristocrat and entrepreneur, Edan Had'dah.

With a sigh, he stood away from the railing and straightened his coat. The recently promoted, Commander Hannah Shepard, now executive officer of the _SSV Einstein_, had requested David to keep an eye on her 'little girl', who was just now exiting customs onto the promenade, carrying her bags. Turning, David walked over to the staircase leading down to the first level. He had read the young woman's file: in 2168, the younger Shepard received secondary exposure to element zero and permanent biotic inclination is detected. That same year, she received the minimal biotic training to understand and control her powers at the Ascension project under Kahlee Sanders's supervision. Three years later, she was equipped with the newer L3 implants and received further training in her abilities.

At the beginning of this year, she joined the Alliance military and underwent the Alliance's basic training at the Earth facility. Upon completion of her basic training, she was recommended for the N7 program and now, she was here. As he approached her, his mind once again wandered to Kahlee, and what might of been...

As he approached the young woman, she turned around, saluted and stood at attention.

"Sir, Lieutenant Felicity Shepard, reporting for induction into the N7 Training Program."

David returned the salute, and inwardly smiled. The reports he received of Shepard seemed to be correct. He already took note of how she had appraised him, and made the correct judgement call.

"At ease Lieutenant, we'll be heading to the academy shortly, as soon as the next recruit arrives."

David gestured further down the promenade, to another exit from customs. With a nod of her head, Felicity turned, picked up her bags and fell in behind David. As they made their way towards the exit, David was aware of how much attention the younger Shepard was attracting from others nearby, and inwardly frowned.

_This could be a problem... I hope the files on Shepard are correct and that she can take care of herself._

At five foot eight, with dark red hair and having a almost perfect figure, which even made the fatigues she was wearing look incredibly enticing, Felicity Shepard was drawing a lot of stares from the nearby recruits, officers, etc. However she carried herself quite well, ignoring the stares and seemed to be deep in thought as she followed David.

As they approached the second exit, a tall man dressed in similar fatigues as Felicity, stepped out, carrying two large bags with him. His file was rather impressive, if not a mirror of Shepard's from David's opinion. Like her, this man ranked top in his training unit on Earth and specialised in long range assault. David also took note that the man also had a slim case with him, and surmised that inside was the very same weapon he trained with on Earth.

The man stood at attention as he faced David and Felicity and saluted.

"Liuetenant Aberdeen Edwardes, reporting to Arcturus Academy for the N7 Training Program, Commander."

David silently appraised this man, the same as he did Felicity. Found during the Batarian raid of Mindoir in 2170, Aberdeen had made his way to the spaceport and met up with a Marine contingent from the _SSV Einstein_ and aided them against a small group of Batarians. From there, Aberdeen met David aboard the _SSV Hastings_, and gave him some vital information about a shadowy black ops group called Cerberus. Unfortunately, the information was heavily encrypted in a way that was baffling the Alliance techs assigned to decrypt it.

Walking over and extending his hand towards Aberdeen, David smiled.

"Good to see you again Liuetenant. You've come a long way since Mindoir."

Aberdeen nodded as he shook the elder man's hand.

"Indeed... a lot of bad memories from that..." a frown appeared on his face "Still... that was the past. I've put it behind me, and now I'm focused on what comes next. Sir."

Anderson remembered the day the Batarians raided Mindoir, and managed to repress a shudder as the thoughts of the injured, maimed and worse threatened to erupt into his mind. He was silent for a moment, as he collected his thoughts.

"It was a trying time, one which Mindoir is still struggling to overcome. A lot of damage had been done in those few days, and even now the Batarian Hegemony still claim they had no involvement in it whatsoever."

Aberdeen snorted in derison, as he lifted his bags.

"The day I believe that, is the day I become a Krogan... or worse, a Turian."

Felicity couldn't help but smirk and nodded in agreement with Aberdeen. There was a lot of prejudice towards the Turians by a lot of the members of the Systems Alliance, for the First Contact War and what happened at Shanxi. What surprised her, was the slight frown which appeared on Commander Anderson's face, prompting her own curious nature to assert herself. With a cough, she cleared her throat, causing Anderson to nod at her.

"Liutenant, this is Liutenant Felicity Shepard." he motioned to the young woman who stood at attention and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Aberdeen faced her and returned the gesture. A slight grin appeared on his face.

"If you are the same Felicity Shepard I heard about back in basic, then this could be very interesting..." he let his gaze look her up and down, appraising her.

Felicity returned the same look at him, causing Anderson to look at both of them. He knew they were sizing each other up, and had to be wondering what the other was capable of. If they were both here to take part in N7 training, then they had to of demonstrated something in basic to get their orders to be here. Anderson wondered what the future would hold for Shepard and Edwardes.

The older man turned on his heel and walked through the crowd, with both of the new N7 recruits falling in behind him.

_I can't shake this feeling, that something will happen to the both of them in the near future. Both are capable soldiers, they both finished their basic courses at the top of their class. The best the Alliance has to offer... that is _IF_ they pass N7 training._

As Anderson led them through the crowds, Aberdeen and Felicity were lost in their own thoughts: Aberdeen thinking of his past, or lack thereof and Felicity of what she has to live up to. Everyone in the Systems Alliance knew of Commander Hannah Shepard, and Felicity had to admit, she wasn't sure if she could live up to her mother's reputation.

_**Six months later:**_

Felicity groaned as her body screamed in exhaustion, as she collapsed on her bunk in the barracks assigned for the N7 recruits. She heard the remaining recruits moaning, groaning as they tried to rest. The final day of training was always the most draining, both phsyically and mentally. There was a reason that the N7 training program was the best... weeded out those without the nessesary traits needed to be the best.

One of the other recruits, a young man from the first human colony of Eden Prime, groaned loudly. Wearily, she opened her eyes slightly and watched him.

"I can't handle this garbage... there is no reason why we have to be trained this hard! We're not at war, so why the Hell do we have to put up with this crap?"

A dark skinned female recruit from Africa on Earth, sighed.

"The reason Jenkins, is simple. We're part of the galactic community, and there are forces out in the depths of space we need to prepare for. Hence..."

Jenkins interrupted her, a scornful look on his face.

"That's a bullshit reason and you know it M'butu! There's no reason for this shit! I swear, the next time I'm given one more order by one of the idiots here..."

Felicity stifled as yawn, as she placed her hands behind her head as she lay on her bunk.

"Or what Jenkins? You'll tell them off, one of the drill sergents? I'd love to see that!"

Jenkins whirled to face her.

"I don't give a fuck Shepard! We have rights! This is utter garbage, we shouldn't have to put up with this!"

As Jenkins ranted, Shepard saw movement from the corner of her eye, as M'butu and others were grinning and stifling their laughter, as a person stood behind Jenkins. Focusing her attention back on Jenkins, she decided to see how far he would dig his own grave.

"You feel that bad about this, eh Jenkins? What about the Squad Leader? What's your opinion of him?"

Jenkins gave a short laugh and leaned forward.

"Edwardes? He's a damn freak! He's so far up the asses of the officers here, he's practically screaming for a 'rise up' from them! Hell, he doesn't even look at any of the females here like I do!"

Shepard rolled her eyes at that. It was no secret Jenkins was a pervert, as he always made snide and sexual comments towards her, M'butu and the other female recruits, whether they were in the Mess, the communal shower block, on the training course, firing range or in the barracks.

"Just because he doesn't play with himself in the showers while we're in there like you do, doesn't mean he's a 'freak'." she sat up wearily on her bunk and faced Jenkins "Edwardes has proven he's a capable squad leader, and our squad has always excelled since he's been in that role. Are you saying you could do better than him?"

Jenkins nodded vigorously, puffing his chest out.

"Damn right I could! I'm true squad leader material! If I was in charge, we'd do things MY WAY! That freak isn't normal! He studies all night long on procedure and all that useless garbage, and every morning he's there barking at us like he's in charge! If he was here right now, I'd beat his ass from here to Earth and back again!"

Shepard grinned broadly, as the person standing behind Jenkins, folded their arms across their chest, turning a steely gaze onto the arrogant recruit. She stood on her feet at attention, her gaze locked onto the the face of her squad leader.

"Sir."

Jenkins paused, thinking that Shepard was addressing him, then smiled broadly as he stepped forward, leaning close to her. With a sneer he spoke to her.

"Oh, what is this? You telling me now, you want to help 'strip my weapon', eh?"

Shepard stared into Jenkins face.

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

Jenkins grinned and was about to respond, when another voice beat him.

"Stand down recruit. This is my responsibility."

A hand clasped Jenkins by the shoulder, then with force, pushed the hapless recruit into the barracks wall hard. Another hand grabbed the back of Jenkins's head, pressing his face firmly into the wall. Jenkins tried to fight back, then...

"I should leave your punishment for the sergents to deal with, however Jenkins you've made this personal, and I prefer to deal with matters like this myself, yes?"

Jenkins tried to fight back, but the force holding him in place wasn't budging.

"Get... off... me... freak!"

The recruit from Eden Prime then found himself flying over a bunk to slam into the floor hard. Groaning he rolled onto his back... and was staring up at the squad leader as well as the rest of the squad. Aberdeen looked down at Jenkins with contempt, Shepard standing by his side.

"You've made no secret of your desire not to be here Jenkins, therefore if you don't want to be here, sign your D twelve papers and take a walk down washout lane. Or... are you too much of a coward to even do that?"

Jenkins managed to get into a sitting position as he glared deathly at Edwardes.

"Yeah, I could do that... and return home. Least I have a home to go to, whatabout you Edwardes? Oh, that's right," he stood on his feet and stared at the squad leader "You don't have a home to go back to... after all, the Batarians fucked your home up didn't they? Bet they made all of those idiots plead and beg for mer..."

Edwardes' fist caught Jenkins in his jaw, sending him back to the floor hard. Shepard put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. With a sigh, he turned and walked back to his bunk, laying down on it. Jenkins grinned as he watched.

"What's this? Doing the bidding of this bitch?"

Shepard faced him, smiled sweetly, then kicked Jenkins hard and precisely in his groin. The loudmouthed idiot gasped in pain as his eyes bulged out of the sockets, his hands going to cover the suddenly painful area of his anatomy. M'butu and the others grabbed Jenkins and dragged him off to the lavatories, while Shepard turned and walked back to her bunk next to Edwardes. She sat down and looked at him. Silence passed between them for ten minutes, when Edwardes finally spoke.

"Thanks Shepard."

She smiled as she laid back down on her bunk.

"Any time Edwardes." she paused "After today... I won't have your back anymore."

Edwardes nodded. In three hours was their graduation, and they'd then be shipped off to different assignments and postings. He had to admit, in the short time he's been at Arcturus, he's enjoyed the training and working alongside Shepard. He knew what she was capable of, and even admitted to himself, that Shepard should've been made squad leader instead.

She was quiet, observant and had a keen mind. If something went wrong, which with a idiot like Jenkins in the squad, was a common occurrence, improvisation was another skill of hers she used skillfully. Edwardes had to admit... after today, he was going to miss Shepard.

He sighed, when his omni-tool alerted him to a message. As he opened the message, Shepard glanced over at him and watched him.

"Anything interesting?"

Edwardes grunted as he sat up.

"Just the Gunnery Chief over in the Armory. He's got the upgrades in for my sniper rifle, so I might as well go over now and get my N7 gear."

Shepard sat up as well, swinging her legs over the side of her bunk, just as M'butu and the others returned. Edwardes looked over at them and sighed.

"Let me guess... you had him 'cool off', right?"

M'butu grinned, her teeth sparkling.

"Jenkins decided he had to... 'relieve'... himself..."

Shepard gave a short laugh as she stood up and Edwardes shook his head. He looked over his squad.

"Alright, got a message from the Armory. Our gear is in, ready to be collected. After we get it, double time back to the barracks and get ready for graduation. Understood?"

M'butu and the others stood at attention, in formation.

"YES SIR!"

With a sense of pride, Edwardes led them out of the barracks, while back in the lavatories, tied in a kneeling position and with his face stuck in the toilet bowl, Jenkins thrashed and tried to free himself.

_**Later that day:**_

Commander Anderson smiled as he watched Liuetenant Edwardes accept his graduation papers and salute the newly promoted Admiral Steven Hackett, commanding officer of the Fifth Fleet based at Arcturus. He turned his gaze and saw Commander Hannah Shepard there as well, a smile on her face, as her daughter walked up onto the stage and stopped in front of the Admiral and accepted her graduation papers.

The rest of the graduates accepted their papers, even Jenkins (after he was freed from being tied up in the lavatory), and Anderson smiled as he listened to the Admiral's closing speech.

"When you first arrived here, you were skilled, talented individuals. You also had the inner potential to be more than the average Alliance marine. To be the best. Today... you have all earned the right, the privilege to be known as N7 graduates. As of today, your lives before this moment are over. You leave, as the best the Alliance has. To show the universe, what Humans are capable of." Hackett paused as he stared at each of the new N7 graduate "While you may not be stationed together from today onwards, you all have a bond which holds you all together. No matter where you go, or how far apart you are. No matter whatever you face, regardless of how small or large a foe. You will emerge triumphant. You are Alliance soldiers. You.. are N7."

At that moment, the graduates all stood at attention and saluted. Anderson smiled as he saluted as did other officers. He had a good feeling that thisgroup of graduates would be the best, and that some of them would end up becoming the greatest ever.

He had no idea how prophetic his thoughts were...

_**Author's note:**_I initially did intend to have this chapter focus on Shepard's training at the N7 Academy on Arcturus, however I decided against it. Next chapter will focus on either Shepard or Edwardes at Akuze or Elysium... I still haven't decided which I'm going to do yet. Don't worry either, I'm not going to make Edwardes a Spectre or have him get the vision on Eden Prime. I already know what I'm going to do with him.

Jenkins, the N7 graduate in this, IS related to Corporal Richard L. (Leroy I bet) Jenkins of the Normandy, an older brother (Thanks to Liege Lord for pointing out the younger Jenkins's first name and correcting me on the correct spelling for Arcturus). I'll try to post another chapter in the next day or so. Please R&R.

_**EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL COPY. SPELLCHECKS AND THE LAST AN WERE EDITED.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Aberdeen and Akuze

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own. now that that's out of the way, shall we continue, yes?

_**Author's Note :**_ This chapter is full of 'throwaway characters' and focuses on Aberdeen Edwardes and the Incident at Akuze. It is a LONG chapter (almost three times larger than the previous chapters) and I apologise for the length, however it does have a lot of information which at this time might not seem pertinent, but will make a lot of sense in later chapters of this story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter Three :**_

It's been five years since Aberdeen Edwardes graduated from the N7 academy on Arcturus, and now he was serving on the cruiser, _SSV Nimitz_. He stifled a yawn as he climbed out of the sleeper pod, and looked at the other pods as they opened. He looked at the marines and grinning, he walked along corridor, as the pods cycled opened.

"Well, well, well sweethearts what are you all waiting for? Breakfast in bed? A day in the Alliance Marine Corp is like a day on the farm, every meal is a banquet, every paycheck a fortune, every formation a parade, I love the corp!"

The others groaned as they climbed out, and headed towards the clean rooms. Aberdeen turned and looked at two marines who had just got out of their pods, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Jackson, Lawrence, got some good news and bad news for you both."

The two marines, Serviceman second class Marcus Jackson and Serviceman third class Mikayla Lawrence paled as they stood at attention, while Aberdeen stared them both down. Jackson is a good soldier, Aberdeen thought to himself. Clear level head, cool under fire, follows orders. Lawrence... There were reasons the Alliance had rules against fratinization, and the two had broken those rules. However, they were keeping it quiet for two reasons: One, Lawrence was terrified her parents would find out, and with her parents in the military... Two, Aberdeen himself wasn't sure of his feelings for her. In any event, now was not the time to be unfocused. Clearing his thoughts, he put on a air of superiority as he faced them.

"Bad news... you two maggots are the last two marines to get out of the sleepers. Good news," he grinned "You both are now my shit squad. Congratulations!"

Both the marines groaned, while Aberdeen chuckled to himself. It was then the ships captain, Captain Phillip Daniels, entered the room and approached them. Aberdeen barked at the marines..

"Marines, ATTENTION! Officer on deck!"

Captain Daniels nodded at the Marines, then faced Aberdeen.

"Well, "_Liutenant Commander_" Edwardes, how does it feel to have a new rank?"

Aberdeen nodded slowly, as he looked at the Captain.

"Sir, feels... deserved... sir." he looked at the Captain "Sir, how long until we arrive at Akuze?"

The Captain placed his hands behind his back and frowned slightly.

"In fifteen hours we'll be in orbit of Akuze. I have word that the _Okinawa, Intrepid, Melbourne_ and _Valiant_ are enroute, to deploy their own marine contingents to assist in the rescue mission. Edwardes, as per Alliance command's orders, you are to be in command of all the marines which will soon be on Akuze." he paused "This will be your first major command Liutenant Commander, do well and I'm sure more command options will come your way."

Aberdeen kept a stoic look on his face, his thoughts running fast. Being in command of a single marine contingent of ten marines was one thing, but in command of fifty... he had to admit, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. Slowly he raised his gaze back to the captain.

"Sir, with respect... I don't think this would be a proper course of action. Ten marines, I can handle... but fifty..."

Jackson and Lawrence, shared a quick glance at each other, while the Captain and their marine commander talked. From what they've heard, they were about to part of a major operation and while they were fully trained marines, they were quite nervous. Aberdeen look at his captain, gathered his thoughts...

"Sir, I'm gather I'll be given access to the best intel we have?"

The Captain smiled, to him, it seemed that Edwardes finally accepted this position being offered to him. Aberdeen Edwardes was notorious for turning down command, preferring to lead his own squad to get the job done. Now... it was time to see what sort of leader he could be. Captain Daniels nodded once, then turned to leave. At the entrance to the crew quarters, he paused and looked back at the three marines.

"I wouldn't worry so much. Sounds like a simple problem with the colony's transmitter. Shouldn't take long to repair." he turned to leave "Oh, before I forget... the four other ships will be dropping their marine contingents, then heading off to assist in the search and rescue for a civilian transport and the _SSV Daedalus_, a Alliance dreadnaught. The _Nimitz_ will be assisting them as well, we should return to collect you and the other marines in about five days. In short Commander Edwardes, you'll be in charge of fifty marines as well as all of the colonists. Don't let us down."

As the captain left the room, the weight of the situation hit Aberdeen hard. His face dark as his thoughts went to the mission he was now in charge of. Jackson and Lawrence remained at attention, watching their commanding officer. Lawrence cleared her throat, causing Aberdeen to turn and face her.

"Yes, Lawrence?"

She swallowed.

"Sir.. permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"This mission... Search and Rescue, should be relatively easy... right, sir?"

Aberdeen shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, his brow knitted in thought.

"Never assume how easy or difficult a mission will by the basis of what information you've given initially."

Jackson frowned.

"Sir, surely intelligence would have done their job and passed it on to those in charge? After all, this is the Military Intelligence we're talking about here. Right?"

Lawrence groaned, as Aberdeen chuckled to himself. He looked at Jackson, a slight grin on his face.

"Jackson... "Military" and "Intelligence"... two words which should _never_ be used together. All I'll say is for the two of you to be prepared for anything, and to pass that on to the others." he paused "I want the whole squad in full tactical armor, with heavy weaponry. Best to have the most destructive gear we have and not need it, then get hit by the shitstorm and need it."

Lawrence nodded, as did Jackson. Aberdeen bade them to get underway, and the two marines hurried off. Alone, he looked over the information packet sent to his omni-tool. Indeed the mission parameters did seem simple... too simple.

Land, head to colony, ascertain the situation, rectify the problem, await pickup in five days time. He then opened up a map of the colony and surrounding terrain. The colony was built in the middle of a large plain, surrounding by a rocky ridge full of various metals and minerals. Their was only one access road into the colony from the south, which ran south for five hundred metres, then crept along the rocks and boulders for about ten miles. There it opened up into a large plain where the spaceport for the colony was located. As much as he hated to admit, the optimal landing zone for the marines would be the spaceport, then take the Mako's to the colony.

He then looked over information of the planet itself, looking for anything to indicate that this was going to be more than a 'reltively easy search and rescue mission' as Lawrence stated. There was something which didn't feel right about it. A gut feeling. With a sigh, he turned his omni-tool off and headed to the crew room. In fifteen hours they'd arrive at Akuze and he decided to deal with whatever would happen, when it happened.

_**Fourteen hours later :**_

The _SSV Nimitz_ entered orbit around Akuze, the other four Alliance vessels hadn't arrived yet, allowing Aberdeen time to get his squad kitted out. In the armory, he watched as his marines moved quickly, checking the weapons and armor, before placing them on the many benches, ready for equipping. The XO of the _Nimitz_, Commander Anthony Gibson, entered the armory, flanked by four of the ship's security personal. He looked with disdain over the marines and their commander, then his gaze wandered over to all the heavy weaponry being laid out. He glared at Aberdeen.

"_**Liutenant**__ Commander_, what is the meaning of all this?" he looked at the tables laden with weaponry "Missile Launchers, Grenade Launchers, Cryo Blasters... Heavy weaponry such as this is _NOT_ needed for a mission of this nature!" His eyes widened as he saw the armor being prepared "Heavy powered armor also is not needed! Standard Onyx armor and weaponry is more than enough!"

Aberdeen let out a breath and faced the executive officer.

"Sir, with all due respect, we have no idea of what opposition there may be waiting for us on the planet or as to the nature of the colony's condition or silence. It would be prudent to..."

The commander whirled and snarled at the marine commander.

"I DON'T CARE! You do _NOT_ have the authority to authorise and distribute weapons and armor of this nature! You _WILL_ accept _MY_ decision in this matter and distribute standard armament and armor..." he then turned and pointed to the Armory chief "Chief Samuels, as of this moment you are in command of the distribution. You will ignore _Liutenant_ Edwardes orders and distribute the standard armament and armor to the marines, understand?"

Chief Samuels nodded as he cringed under the steely gaze of Commander Gibson.

"Umm... yes sir..."

The marines looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces. Aberdeen wore a look of restrained anger, his gaze locked on Gibson.

"Sir... I am in command of the marine contingent aboard the _Nimitz_ and I have been given command over the other marine contingents being sent to Akuze. Therefore, I am well within my right to distribute the appropriate weapons and armor as I see fit to those under my command. Furthermore..."

Gibson nodded to the four soldiers behind him.

"Sergent Howe, you will ensure that the armory chief follows his orders in distribution and will then escort the marines to the hanger deck, understood?"

Sergent Eric Howe stood at attention and saluted, as did the other three soldiers.

"YES SIR!"

With a nod of satisfaction, Gibson started to leave then stopped and looked back at Aberdeen.

"I told you, I'd get even with you Edwardes. You should've died on Mindoir along with the rest of that pathetic colony. You are worthless and don't even belong in the Systems Alliance. Anderson can't help you now... you worthless piece of..."

Gibson paused, as he stared down the barrel of Aberdeen's Kessler I pistol. The marines had drawn and aimed their Avenger Assault Rifles or Scimitar Shotguns on Gibson and his four soldiers, who had drawn their own weapons. The armory chief was cowering under the desk, waiting for the first shot which would turn his armory into a killbox.

No one moved in the room, except Gibson who backed himself against the wall, the Kessler I pistol pressed directly between his eyes, as Aberdeen spoke in a soft, yet anger filled voice.

"Firstly Gibson... you have no idea of what the Batarians did to Mindoir. The horror and pain inflicted there, haunts me still to this day. You have no right at all to demean what happened there you Earthborn fuck! Second... I passed basic training and N7 training top of my class, whereas you were never even given the option to participate in N7 training. Thirdly, one of my marines would be able to easily take any of your 'security' personnel without even breaking a sweat! Finally... don't you dare belittle and besmirch Commander Anderson's name in my presence again... otherwise, I may forget that you are an officer in the Systems Alliance and treat you like a Turian." he pressed the pistol further into Gibson's face "Do we have a understanding, you miserable excuse for a human?"

Gibson swallowed, sweat dripping down his forehead...

"You... you dare draw a weapon on a superior officer?"

The leader of the _Nimitz's_ marines snorted as he lowered his weapon.

"No... just a higher ranking one. Get out of here Gibson, and take your goons with you."

Gibson nodded to his men, and they hurried off. With a smirk Aberdeen looked back at his squad.

"Alright people, much as I hate to do this, load out the basic gear." he walked over his locker "We'll still have the Mako's, so they'll be the heavy muscle here."

One of the other marines cleared their throat.

"Sir, what about the other squads, will they be taking the heavy weapons and such?"

Aberdeen shook his head, as he placed his weapons on a nearby bench from his locker.

"I'm guessing Gibson has already sent word to the other ships, 'advising' their marine contingents on what gear to take."

Corporal Arkwright, loading his assault rifle onto his back, shrugged.

"Who cares... we've got the tools, we've got the talent! Anything down there messes with us, we'll mess with them!"

The others all chorused similar agreements, even making Aberdeen smile. Even though they were going to be launching the mission without the appropriate gear, they had the right attitude as well as the best training. Yet, as they were putting their armor and weapons on, Aberdeen couldn't help that nagging feeling in his gut.

Something was going to go wrong... he just didn't know what.

_**Three hours later :**_

The third Mako, from the _SSV Okinawa_, touched down and rolled to a stop next to the Mako's from the _Melbourne_ and _Intrepid_. Liutenant Commander Aberdeen Edwardes watched as the marines from the other ships all marched up, in formation. He was surprised to see two of his former squadmembers at Arcturus in command of their own squads: Leron M'butu and Erik Swanson. As he was in overall command of the marine contingent, he appointed M'butu and Swanson as his second in command.

M'butu grinned to herself as she looked over the force.

"I think we've got enough manpower here to make anything think twice before attacking us."

Swanson nodded.

"Maybe so, but I would've liked to of at least brought some heavy weaponry... just in case."

Aberdeen snorted as he opened his omni-tool.

"Blame the XO of the _Nimitz_, Anthony Gibson. After I kind of threatened him, it's no surprise he sent orders to have all heavy weapons and armor restricted and made unavailable to us on this mission." he frowned "Damn... looks like a storm is approaching."

M'butu looked up into the clear sky, a frown on her face.

"You sure about that?"

Swanson looked to the west, where the dark clouds crashed against each other. He picked up his helmet and put it on, making sure the clasps were secure.

"Yup. Better make sure we're all suited up."

Aberdeen nodded as he put his helmet on as well, instructing the other marines to do so. Adjusting the comm frequency, he spoke to his troops.

"Alright marines. We've got ten miles to hike until we get to the colony." he looked at the Mako from the _Melbourne_ "Mako One, you've got point duty. The other two will bring up the rear. Rest of you, double time march!"

The first Mako rolled out, then followed by the marines marching out of the spaceport, followed by the remaining Mako's. M'butu glanced over at the darkening sky, and hoped they'd make it to the colony before the storm struck, as she didn't like the idea of being on the march in the middle of a storm.

"A ten mile march, with a ominous storm on approach... we should get to the colony in time."

Swanson looked at her, chuckling.

"If we're lucky, we'll at least get some cover from the trees..."

Aberdeen shook his head as he kept marching, his thoughts his own. He knew that Gibson disliked him, but didn't think his dislike went to the point of pure hatred. The last seven years have been interesting, but his time on the _Nimitz_was perhaps the best and the worst times of his life.

He frowned... no, his best time was when he was back in training at Arcturus with Shepard. Yes, he liked her. She was a good companion and sounding board for ideas. That, and she always knew how to take care of herself. He grinned as he remembered one time, on leave from the Academy, they had visited the Citadel along with other members of their squad. It was Swanson who wanted to go to Chora's Den and ended up dragging the others along. In the establishment, one of the patrons made the mistake of grabbing Shepard's behind. Shepard had responded with a sharp right hook, sending the offender into table, spilling the drinks over two Krogan patrons.

The bar brawl had been fierce, and ended up with the N7 recruits being released from a C-Sec brig into the custody of Commander David Anderson. At first he was angry, but once Shepard had explained the cause for the fight, Anderson had laughed outloud. Of course Aberdeen, Felicity and the others did have to pay for the damages to the bar.

Aberdeen's thoughts were interrupted as the heavens opened up, sendng a large downpour onto the squad. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, as the rebreather slid into place, sealing him completely within his armor. All the other marines did the same thing, as they continued the march, the rainwater washing down their armor. The driver of one of the Mako's in the rear contacted Aberdeen.

"Sir.. picking up some weird seismic readings to the East, about fifteen miles."

Aberdeen frowned and looked to the East, the downpour making visibility nearly nonexistant. The gut feeling of his seemed to increase, as he continued to look eastwards.

"Roger that Mako Three, proceed 5 miles to the East, and maintain a perpindicular course to the road. If there's no continued reading, return to the column."

"Aye aye sir."

Mako Three turned and rumbled off the road, heading on it's course. M'butu and Swanson watched the vehicle head off, with the former approaching Aberdeen.

"Trouble?"

Aberdeen kept his gaze on the Mako until it disappeared into the heavy downpour, then turned back in front of him.

"It's probably nothing, but it's best to be safe than sorry."

She nodded and fell back to join Swanson, filling him in. The marines kept marching through the storm, the displays in their helmets keeping them on track towards the colony.

It took the marines another four hours, marching through heavy rain and winds, many stumbling and falling in the mud, before Aberdeen called for a full stop and ordered the three Mako's to form a wall near a grouping of boulders, to keep the wind to a minimum. The fifty marines all huddled together along the vehicles and boulders. Aberdeen was sitting against a boulder thoroughly wedged in the ground, with a treegrown up around it, his Avenger on his knees as he kept watch.

He didn't like the situation his team was in, wishing again he could've had his teams land closer to the colony itself. A shadow appeared over him, and instinctively he raised his weapon... then paused as he saw it was Lawrence, her arms wide and palm up. Aberdeen lowered his weapon, motioning for her to sit. With a short nod, she sat down next to him, the constant rain making their armor gleam with a slick shine. The two were silent for a time, just enjoying each other's silent company.

"Something on your mind Lawrence?"

She frowned slightly behind her mask, then shifted her comm link to a private frequency. She made a hand gesture to Aberdeen, who sighed to himself, then he switched over to the same frequency. He then waited for her response.

"Aberdeen... we've never talked about..."

He lowered his head and sighed again.

"I thought we both agreed that we weren't going to discuss that..."

She turned to face him, emotion quite audible in her voice.

"I know... but I need to talk to you about what we did. We're both grown adults, we both wanted it... right?"

He could hear the desperation in her voice, the need for acknowledgement of their union back when they had shore leave on the Citadel. He remembered that night clearly, a night when they had both had too much to drink and ended up back in his room in one of the many apartment blocks.

"Mikayla... that night... it was something we both needed and..."

With a deep breath, she spoke quickly.

"I'm pregnant Aberdeen."

Silence came over the comm... when Aberdeen finally spoke, it was in a soft tone and his body posture reflected that.

"I see..." he looked at her "I guess that changes things... a lot. I... can't really announce my feelings for you publicly... not until after the mission."

Mikayla found she had a lump in her throat, and try as she could, she couldn't speak. Aberdeen reached over and caressed the side of her helmet.

"I will tell you this... as soon as we're back on the _Nimitz_, safe and sound, I will request of the captain to marry us." he smirked "I do have feelings for you Mikayla."

Mikayla tried to hold back her tears, but threw her arms around Aberdeen, crying in joy. As the two sat there, they were interrupted by a loud roar. Startled they both got to their feet, weapons raised. The lights on the Mako flooded the area in eerie light, the marines jumping up, battle ready. Aberdeen switched the frequency of his comm unit, back to the same channel the rest of his unit was on, motioning to Mikayla to do the same.

Swanson looked at the two, as they rejoined the others. Aberdeen looked at him.

"M'butu?"

The other N7 operative motioned to one of the Mako's, which had turned it's turret to face the direction the roar came from. One of the servicemen gasped and pointed.

"What the Hell is that!"

Aberdeen shouted over the comm to the crews in the Mako's.

"Aim your lights there! All units, aim at the shadow!"

The three turrets whirled and took aim, the lights atop the Mako's painted their target in light. Gasps of awe and shock echoed over the comms, as the lights bathed a long muscular trunk, the beams tracing upwards to the large, angular shaped head, with two large muscular claws just below it. It opened it's mouth and emitted another loud roar, causing some of the marines to drop their weapons, while one of the Mako's opened fire with it's main cannon, the blast struck the monster directly in it's face.

It reared back and then launched a spray of some sort of liquid. It landed on the canopy of one of the Mako's, causing the driver to snarl and switch to infra red detection. He was too focused on looking on the screen, he didn't notice the liquid started to eat through the canopy. It was when he noticed a breeze on his face, he looked up, just as the acid finally ate it's way through. The monster launched another spray of liquid, which struck the same Mako... right through the open canopy. The driver and co-driver screamed in agony as the acid struck their faces, burning it's way through the eyes and skin, flowing down their throats. The two marines died in agony, as the gunner aimed and fired again, along with the marines outside.

M'butu in one of the remaining Mako's opened fire with both cannon and blaster fire, her voice screaming over the comm.

"DIE YOU UGLY PIECE OF CRAP! DIE!"

The monster weathered more shots, then retracted itself back into the ground. Aberdeen motioned towards the hole in the ground, removing two grenades from his belt.

"GRENADES! IN THE HOLE!"

He, along with five other marines, threw the grenades down the hole. Turning they ran back as the ground erupted from the force of the explosives. With a cheer the marines raised their weapons high. Mikayla ran forward and helped Aberdeen to his feet, as Swanson and the others started towards the damaged Mako... only to run back, weapons raised, as the monster erupted out of the ground, bringing both of it's claws lancing downwards and pierced the damaged vehicle. One of the claws went directly through the turret, and the gunner. It's second claw struck the power core of the Mako, causing it to explode in a brilliant fireball sending shrapnel everywhere.

One piece of shrapnel flew towards Mikayla, but Aberdeen pushed her aside, taking the shrapnel to the right side of his helmet, the hot metal slicing into helmet. Crying out in pain, Aberdeen backed away, his fingers scrambling to undo the clasps holding the helmet in place. The remaining two Mako's moved away from the burning wreckage, as some of the marines helped those who were caught in the blast.

Mikayla and Swanson worked together to remove Aberdeen's damaged helmet, finally removing it and dropping it on the ground. The damage was clearly evident from the jagged cut which started from above his right eyebrow, damaging the eye itself and continuingdown his cheek and along his jaw. Applying medi-gel to the wound, Swanson watched the medicinal slow the blood flow and ease the torn flesh together. M'butu climbed out of the Mako she was in and hurried over.

"Edwardes, don't you die here, or else I'll kick your ass!"

Mikayla was glad her helmet hid her face, as Swanson helped Aberdeen to his feet, the rain plastering his hair to his face. Swanson looked at both women as he headed towards one of the remaining Mako.

"You two will take the Commander and head to the colony fast! Corporal Toombs!" he faced the younger soldier "You'll be the gunner and Servicemen Jackson and Phelps will provide support. The rest of us will gather what we can and follow ASAP!"

Jackson and Phelps assisted Aberdeen into the Mako, M'buto already in the driver's seat and Toombs in the gunner seat. Jackson leaned Aberdeen into the seat next to Mikayla as Phelps climbed in. Taking the remaining seat, he looked out the hatch at Swanson.

"Sir... splitting up isn't wise..."

Swanson nodded, the rain starting to slowly let up.

"No it isn't, but we don't have a choice. There's a medical facility at the colony and the commander needs treatment." he closed the hatch and spoke on the comm "Now get going! We'll be right behind you!"

M'butu nodded as she made the course adjustments.

"Consider us gone!"

The Mako lurched forward, tearing down the road leaving water and mud flying in it's wake. Swanson watched it go, a grim look on his face as he turned to face the remaining marines. He took note of how many had perished when the other Mako had exploded. After a quick count, he had thirty four marines left. With a sigh, he ordered the second Mako to be fully loaded with as many who could fit inside and even on the roof. Once it was loaded, he ordered the driver to follow the other Mako and get to the colony fast. Amidst grumbling from the ones who couldn't get inside or atop the Mako, he stoodfast.

The smaller group watched the Mako go down the road, disappearing into the darkness. With a sigh, he activated the light on his rifle, noting the others did the same. He faced them and spoke in a calm manner.

"I'm aware some of you must hate me now, but that is irrelevent. We're still two and a half miles from the colony, so we're going to quick march there. Make sure your HUD is set for the co-ordinates of the colony, so if you get lost, you can still head there. If you hear a rumbling, like when that monster..." he pointed to the still smouldering remains "appeared, run. Don't look back. Keep running for the colony. Understood?"

After getting a affirmative response, the two dozen marines headed down the road as fast as they could run... unaware that some distance away, five more beasts were heading towards them and the colony.

_**At the colony :**_

M'butu brought the Mako atop the rise, the road dipping down into the colony itself. It was a small facility really, numerous smaller buildings, with a large command structure in the middle. It was that building she drove towards, while Serviceman Phelps tried to raise the colony on the comm. All she got was static. She faced M'butu, a worried look on her face.

"There's still no reply Sir... there's still power, and the storm shutters are down." she pointed to where all the windows in the colony were covered by thick metal shutters, designed to protect the building and prevent access.

M'butu was nervous... she had never been this nervous before, or concerned. She glanced over her shoulder to where Aberdeen was sitting, holding a bandage against the right side of his face, the young serviceman sitting next to him, ready to assist if needed. It was then, Toombs in the gunner seat spoke.

"Sir, there's a door dead ahead. Looks secure from here."

The Mako slid to a halt, the hatch opening allowing Jackson, Toombs, Phelps and M'butu to exit the vehicle. Looking back, M'butu held her hand out, palm forward.

"Stay here Edwardes, you too Lawrence. Seal the hatch, while we go recon the place. Soon as it's clear, we'll come back to get you both."

Aberdeen, with painkillers running through his system, shook his head as he pushed his way forward and out the hatch.

"Negative Liutenant... I'll be perfectly fine." he looked at Phelps, the young soldier shaking with fear "Phelps, open the door. We need to move quickly... this mission has just gone to Hell in a hand basket!"

Mikayla slid out and kept near Aberdeen, her worried look increasing. Aberdeen was about to respond, when they heard a faint transmission over the comm. Activating it, Aberdeen was greeted to the sound of Swanson's angered voice.

"M'butu! If you can hear me, there's a dozen marines on the last Mako heading to you. When they arrive, get to safer ground immediately! The rest of us are under attack by five more of these bastards!"

Before M'butu could respond, Aberdeen beat her to it.

"Swanson! Is there any room..."

The response was sharp...

"Negative Edwardes. Already lost half of the remaining marines to the damn acid attacks and.." there was a scream over the comm followed by Swanson swearing "EAT THIS YOU FUCKS!"

There was the sound of more weaponsfire, then screaming which tapered off into a blood filled gurgle. After that, the comm roared as the monsters announced their victory... then silence. The squad was visibly upset... with Phelps starting to panic.

"We're doomed... we're fucking doomed! There's no way we'll survive!"

M'butu grabbed Phelps and shook her.

"Phelps! Calm down! This isn't helping anyone!"

Before anyone else could do anything, Phelps broke free and ran off, screaming. As she ran up the road, a dull illumination could be seen coming over the rise, as well as a rumbling. In a panic, she drew her rifle and ran over the hill, weapon firing into the light. Her shots struck the incoming Mako, striking three marines who were on top of the vehicle, killing one and wounding the others. One of her other shots had broken the canopy of the Mako, blinding the driver... who accelerated. Phelps's eyes went wide as she turned to move out of the way, but was too late as the Mako struck her hard. Phelps flew through the air, and then hit the ground hard, rolling down the embankment. She crawled to her knees, turning her head in time to see the Mako bearing right down on her. She tried to scream, but was cut short as the Mako ran over her, the wheels crushing the helmet and her head.

Aberdeen grimaced, as the others with him turned away in shock. The Mako skidded to a halt, the hatch opening as the marines on top jumped down. Aberdeen looked at them, his expression stern and he kept his gaze on the marines climbing down from the Mako, ignoring the blood pooling on the ground and the twitching body of Phelps.

"How many of you are here?"

The Gunnery Chief counted.

"Sir, only ten of use managed to get into and atop the Mako. The rest..."

M'butu finished sadly.

"Were killed by those damn overgrown worms."

Jackson looked at her.

"Surely someone else has encountered these damn things? Wouldn't the extranet have info about them?

Davis, one of the other marines pulled up his omni-tool and tried a search for info, while two marines ran forward to work on opening the door. M'butu pointed to a soldier.

"You will head back to that rise and keep an eye out. Soon as you see the disturbance along the ground's surface, alert us and get down here!"

With a nod the soldier, a young man named Adrian Peterson from Earth, turned on his heel and ran back on the hill, weapon drawn. Aberdeen headed over to the entrance to the large building, giving orders as he went, followed by the squad.

"Anders, Jones, I want a damage report of your Mako fast. Martin, run a bypass on that door now!"

Micah Anders and Andrew Jones stood at attention and saluted, along with Peterson. The three soldiers then ran off to follow their orders, as Aberdeen turned and looked back up the ridge at Peterson.

"Bishop, get up on that ridge with Peterson. You see or hear anything, report in immediately!"

The tall and quiet Stacy Bishop nodded, as she turned and ran quickly to Peterson's position. Standing around the entrance, the squad waited for Martin's bypass to finish, when a roar echoed in the night. Jackson glanced at Martin, as he kept his weapon drawn.

"Uhh, no pressure or anything Doc, but howabout opening that damn door!"

Howard "Doc" Martin, growled to himself, as his fingers flew over his omni-tool interface.

"No pressure sure... I can dig it." there was a spark from the panel, as the visible red lock on the door changed to the green unlock hologram. With a grin he watched the door slide open.

"Voila! Am I good or am I good!"

Jackson grunted as he whirled and stepped inside out of the rain, the rest of the squad following.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a damn tech genius! I'd be more impressed if you could build a time machine, go back in time and tell us NOT to come here!"

Grin broadening, 'Doc' faced him, drawing his own weapon.

"Give me a circuit board, some Eezo and a flux capacitor, and I'll have one made lickity split."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh, at the reference 'Doc' made, as the two followed the others into the command building. The power had been cut, and there was evidence of a struggle of some sort. Damage from small arms fire was readily evident as the squad made their way to the CIC. Once there, Aberdeen barked out orders.

"Martin, you and Jackson work on restoring power. Patricks, get back to the entrance and keep overwatch on Bishop and Peterson. Cover them if they need to get down fast and tell Anders and Jones I want that status report yesterday. M'butu..."

The other N7 operative raised her hand and spoke quickly.

"Sir, I'd recommend you use this time to get your wound treated in medical. I'll stay here til you return."

Before Aberdeen could respond, the lights flickered and the hum of the generator could be heard. Everyone looked at Martin, incredulous looks on their faces. He jumped to his feet, arms raised.

"I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Jackson groaned to himself and facepalmed. It was then the sound of gunfire could be heard, along with Jones shouting over the comm.

"Good news the Mako has only superficial damage. Bad news, Bishop and Peterson are blasting at anything moving! Those damn monsters are back!"

Turning on his heel, Aberdeen raced back to the entrance, shouting over the comm as the others ran behind him.

"Cover them! No more die today!" as he ran around a corner, he drew his rifle "Bishop! Peterson! Fall back! Repeat, FALL BACK!"

Running up to the entrance, they saw the second Mako's cannon open fire, the visible trail of the weaponblast streaking through the rain to strike one of the monsters. The blast illuminated Peterson and Bishop as they ran, the latter in front. Peterson stumbled and fell to the ground crying out for help. Bishop stopped and turned to help, only for her jaw to drop and she slowly backed away. Time slowed as Peterson turned around, eyes wide and stared directly into the face of one of the creatures, ichor dripping from it's mouth as it's claws slowly came forward. Peterson couldn't hear anything over the beating of his heart, as he saw one of the claws raise itself over his head...

Just as another blast from the Mako's cannon slammed into the creature's head, causing it to reel backwards. Bishop managed to overcome her fear, her training coming through, and moved. Grabbing Peterson, both marines got to their feet and ran as fast as they could, the shouts of the others coming through clear over the comm. Peterson couldn't help but think that they'd make it to safety, and allowed himself to smile.

The ground erupted behind them, as another creature erupted forth from the ground and it violently spat the acid directly on the fleeing marines. Both of them screamed as the acid washed over them, eating through their armor rapidly. In front of the eyes of the other marines, Bishop and Peterson were dissolved by the acid.

Inside the Mako, Anders shouted in anger, his hands gripping the controls of the turret as he opened fire.

"RRRAAAARRRGGGGHHH! RAT BASTARD!"

In the driver's seat, Jones accelerated the Mako away from the building, lining up to give Anders a clear shot. Both were ignoring Aberdeen's orders, full of their own anger and rage against these creatures. The weapons of the Mako kept a constant barrage on the creature, a lucky shot from the main cannon struck one of it's claws, breaking it at a jagged angle. In pain it roared and retreated back underground, along with the others who had been along the ridge, their bodies waving back and forth.

The rumbling disappeared along with the rain starting to lessen in intencity. Jones drove the Mako back to the others, both he and Anders climbing out and looking at Aberdeen. Jones cleared his throat.

"Sir, I..."

Aberdeen turned on his heel and headed inside the building, his voice cold.

"Get inside and bar the door. Everyone in the CIC, we have much to discuss."

M'butu and the others looked at each other, then started inside, Mikayla in the lead. Jackson slapped Anders on the shoulder.

"Good shooting... these things can be hurt."

The marine sighed, shoulders slumped.

"Aye... we find that out at the cost of Bishop and Peterson..."

Jackson frowned, as he entered the building, nodding to 'Doc', who sealed the doors behind them. In the CIC, Aberdeen looked at the marines left. M'butu, Mikayla, Jackson, Toombs, Jones, 'Doc' and Anders. Eight marines left out of fifty... and they had to wait four more days til they can get pickup from their ships. With a sigh, he rubbed his brow, then straightened himself.

"Here's the information we have... We have limited weapons, which are either completely ineffective or minimal in their damage output against the foes we're facing. We are located in the middle of a plain, surrounded by a ridgeline where the enemy can launch their projectile attack well outside the range of our weapons. The enemy is a large, incredibly strong and extremely hostile. It's attacks can't be stopped by the kinetic barriers of our suits or Mako's. Our only course of action as I see at this time, is as follows: we bunker down here, in the most defensible building around... and wait for pickup in four days."

The room was silent, as the gravity of the situation sunk in. M'butu looked at Aberdeen.

"Can we send a message out? See if we can get one of the ships and get them to come back?"

Aberdeen looked at 'Doc', who looked at his omni-tool. A few seconds later e looked up.

"It's possible... While the ships they were to go and search for are in neighboring systems, if we were to send a message in the next few hours, they should get it and be back in orbit in about eighteen hours or so... depending on how far away they are and how fast they can get here."

Jackson looked up.

"The _Melbourne_ is a frigate right? That should get here pretty fast... right?"

'Doc' nodded, as his fingers flew over the interface of his omni-tool.

"Yup... out of the taskforce sent here, that's the only frigate. Also, it'd be the fastest..." He looked at Aberdeen "Depending on how bad the damage, if any, there is here at the comm station and the transceiver dish on the roof, I'll have the message sent in four hours."

Aberdeen was silent, weighing the choices.

"Do it. We need to get off this rock fast." he looked at the gathered marines, a slight grimace on his face as the painkillers were starting to wear off "Jackson, you and Jones help 'Doc' out. M'butu, you, Toombs and Anders make sure we're secure. Lawrence, stay here and co-ordinate between both teams."

M'butu watched her commander, noting the pained expression on his face.

"Commander, you'd better get to medical."

He nodded, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"You have your orders... dismissed."

Jackson watched his commander, and noticed the look on Lawrence's face. He cleared his throat.

"Commander, perhaps it'd be best if Lawrence went to medical to treat your wound, while the rest of us get to work.

Aberdeen was silent, then nodded.

"Jackson, you co-ordinate between both teams."

He turned and headed off, Lawrence following behind him. Toombs and 'Doc' looked at each other.

"I bet the Commander's going to check Lawrence's tempreture."

'Doc' grinned.

"I bet he's got a large thermometer for her..."

M'butu glared at the two of them, as Jackson clenched his fist.

"The two of you have a job to do. Get to it!"

The two marines stood at attention, then hurried off, leaving the others there in CIC. Anders and Jones looked at M'butu.

"We'll go check on the rest of the building, see if we can find any trace of the colonists."

M'butu nodded, as the two left down one of the other passages. Jackson sat down at the desk, leaning back in the chair. He glanced up at the N7.

"Now, all we need to do is wait. We're safe here so what's the worse that can happen?"

_**Aboard the **_**SSV Melbourne**_** :**_

Captain Raylene McDouglas stared at the galaxy map in front of her, staring at it closely. Someting felt wrong about this whole mission, to the point she sent a request to Admiral Hackett as to the authenticity of the mission and it's parameters. The more she had thought of it, the less likely it felt right to her.

Her comm officer turned to face her.

"Captain, I have Admiral Hackett on standby for you."

Raylene nodded as she turned and headed to her quarters.

"I'll take it in my quarters." she looked at the dark skinned man, near the helm "Sisko, you have the bridge."

The commander nodded.

"Aye captain."

Soon as Raylene entered her quarters, she approached the terminal and activated it. On the screen appeared the image of Admiral Hackett appeared.

"Admiral, I hope that my fears about this mission are unfounded and apologise for taking up your valuable time and..."

The Admiral spoke quickly.

"As of this moment in time, I'm ordering the _Melbourne_ to return back to Akuze and retrieve the ground times deployed. I have also ordered the _Okinawa_, and the _Intrepid_ back to Akuze as well to assist in the retrieval. The _Valiant_ is underway to the last position of the _Nimitz_ to effect the arrest of Captain Phillip Daniels and the Executive Officer Anthony Gibson, under charges of treason."

Raylene's eyes went wide.

"T... Treason sir?"

Admiral Hackett nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Indeed. information uncovered sometime ago have been decrypted. Not completely, but enough to implicate the Captain and the Commander of being members with a black op outfit, with ties to many activities. We don't have exact information to fully state that this group is behind this incident on Akuze, but the colony there was abandoned some time ago. The marines there are heading into a trap!"

Raylene pressed a button, her XO answering.

"Captain?"

Her response was sharp.

"Lay in a course back to Akuze, maximum speed! Have the landing crafts ready for deployment, our marines need our help!"

Sisko could be heard barking orders to the helm, while Raylene faced the terminal.

"We'll be back in orbit of Akuze in 18 hours sir. Hopefully we'll be in time."

The Admiral nodded.

"God speed Captain."

_**Back, on Akuze :**_

Mikayla sighed as she pulled a tube of medi-gel out of one of the drawers. She motioned for Aberdeen to sit down on a chair, as she grabbed a bandage. She saw down next to him, gently applying the medical gel along the length of the wound.

"You were lucky you didn't lose your entire face to that shrapnel Aberdeen..."

He grunted softly, his thoughts focused on how he was going to save the remaining marines, as well as Mikayla. She looked at him and cleared her throat. Startled out of his woolgathering he faced her.

"Sorry... was thinking how we..."

Mikayla put a finger on his lips, to quiet him. She then reached down the front of her armor and pulled up her dog tags. Removing one of the tags, she placed it in his hand. Smiling she shrugged.

"Just a little something to remember me by."

Aberdeen looked at the tag, then did the same, removing one of his dog tags and gave it to her. A slight smile spread across his lips, as he placed her tag next to his on the chain around his neck. Mikayla repeated the same, and then the two of them just stared at each other. For a few moments, they stared at each other, before Mikayla remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Reaching over to the tray, she picked up a cloth and wiped some of the excess gel away. She had just finished when the whole structure shook from the combine roaring of a number of the creatures. She looked at Aberdeen, fear on her face.

"Aberdeen...?"

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her face.

"We'll make it Mikayla... I promise."

She smiled weakly, while pushing a strand of her raven colored hair from her face. The comm unit crackled and Martin's voice came forth.

"Commander! Good news and bad news. Good news, got a message out. The ships are on their way back at maximum speed. Bad news... there's about a dozen of those things outside, trying to get in!"

Aberdeen hissed as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, Mikayla joining him.

"Wonderful... Alright, all of you within the sound of my voice, get back to CIC now!"

As Aberdeen ran down the corridor, Mikayla kept pace.

"This is bad... very bad..."

Aberdeen nodded.

"I agree... and while it's pretty bad, we'll get out of this if we keep our heads."

They both ran into the CIC, seeing Jackson, Anders and M'butu there. Aberdeen counted, then looked at M'butu.

"Where's Doc, Toombs and Jones?"

Anders checked his rifle.

"Must still be at the comm station.."

M'butu glanced up, slight worry on her face.

"The comm system is down and..."

It was then, Toombs stumbled into the room, pale and gasping. He collapsed on the ground looking up at the others in the room.

"Martin and Jones... one of those things came up from under the floor, swallowed them whole along with the comm array!"

Jackson growled as he ran to the door, looking carefully down the hallway.

"These hallways are big enough for one of those fuckers to crawl up here and eat us!" he faced Aberdeen and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!"

Before Aberdeen could respond, a loud roar echoed down the hallway, along with the sound of something pulling itself along. Jackson looked down the hallway and threw himself back into the room as acid hit the wall next to where his head was. Mikayla grabbed Aberdeen's arm, and pulled him towards the passage back to medical. Nodding, he raised his assault rifle and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Medical! Get to Medical!"

M'butu, Anders, Toombs and Jackson followed them, as the roaring increased in intensity. Running down the passages, the six marines stumbled as the creatures threw themselves against the outside walls of the building. Part of the ceiling gave way, sending a large wall brace crashing down, narrowly missing Anders. With a cry he snarled.

"I tell ya, I'm too old for this shit!"

M'butu grabbed him by the shoulder, hoisting him back to his feet.

"Tell you what Anders, we survive this, and I'm yours for the night. How about that?"

The blond soldier grinned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Make it two nights and you've got a deal!"

The dark skinned woman grinned, and both starting running to catch up with the others. The corridor they were in, led them back out to where the two Mako's were parked. Aberdeen ran over and climbed into one, while Mikayla hung back near the entrance, watching nervously. Jackson and Toombs came running up to her, both panting heavily. Mikayla looked at them, eyes wide when she didn't see the remaining two marines.

"Where's Commander M'butu and Anders?"

Anders called out as they joined up with them.

"Sorry about the wait, almost got plastered by..."

One of the creatures burst out of the ground behind the Mako's. Mikayla screamed over the comm for Aberdeen, who turned and saw the creature slam it's claws into the vehicle he was in, lifting it off the ground. Inside the Mako, Aberdeen made sure he was securely strapped into the seat, once again making sure the replacement helmet he grabbed upon climbing into the vehicle was secure.

Anders, Jackson and M'butu raised their weapons and opened fire on the creature, their shots doing nothing more but to annoy it, as it roared and then with a flick of it's neck, the Mako went flying off the claw. Aberdeen glanced out of the window of the Mako, seeing the others flash by, to be replaced by a aerial view of the colony. He had no idea of how long the vehicle was flying upwards... until he felt his stomach drop. Doing another check to make sure he was secure, he watched the ground get closer, the Mako falling headfast into numerous trees. Each jarring bump sent the marine bouncing in his seat, until the seat straps snapped. Falling upwards to the roof, the top of his helmet struck the roof with enough force, that the last thing he saw before slipping into unconciousness, was finally the ground getting closer and closer...

Mikayla meanwhile, had stepped back inside the facility, pressing her body against the wall, as Toombs leapt back inside. Risking a glance out the door, she watched the creature lance M'butu with one of it's claws, lifting the N7 operative into the air, only to drop her into it's open maw. Anders screamed, picking up Toombs discarded rifle and opened fire. Inside the throat of the creature, the corrosive interior eating away at her, M'butu managed to prime two of her grenades... her last act of defiance, as the explosives blew it apart. Jackson hit the deck as the creature died, narrowly missing getting hit by one of it's claws, as the remains fell back into the hole it came from. The other claw struck Anders in his left shoulder, severing his entire arm from his body. With a death grin on his face, he looked at Jackson.

"We... got that... fucker..."

The blond soldier fell face first into the puddle of acid left from the creature's death, his body starting to dissolve due to the acidic nature of the liquid. Jackson climbed to his feet, his body weary. He glanced back at Toombs and Lawrence, Toombs huddled on the floor in fear and Lawrence...

He frowned as he watched her step forward, activating her omni-tool. With the press of a few buttons, the creatures disappeared, causing Jackson to whirl around and watch them go. Confused, he shook his head as he heard Mikayla walk up behind him.

"What the Hell is going on here Lawrence? I mean... what are these...?"

Mikayla's response was short and sharp.

"Thresher Maws. Quite territorial and incredibly viscious. The perfect guards that Cerberus is looking for."

Jackson paused. Cerberus. He had heard that name before, his head turning to face Lawrence. His eyes wide, as he saw a unit of six heavily armed soldiers step out from the building, Toombs bound and unconcious on the floor. Glancing at Lawrence, she raised her pistol and placed it at his left temple. He swallowed.

"You're not Lawrence are you?"

The woman smiled as she looked at him.

"No, I'm not. Serviceman Third Class, Mikayla Lawrence, was my deep cover identity. My employer wanted to test these creatures for possible application as natural security for bases. You and your unit was just a means to a end."

Jackson glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You used us... you betrayed the commander!"

Pausing, the woman formerly known as Mikayla Lawrence sighed softly. When she spoke, it was solely for Jackson's benefit.

"I did... But I'll let you in on a secret Jackson... I did love Aberdeen. I still do..." then her posture changed, grim determination setting in "However, this had to be done. The safety of the Human race and our dominance in the galaxy is at risk. Turians, Salarians, Asari, Elcor, Hanar and all the rest... they represent a clear and present danger to Earth and Humanity. To keep Humans safe, I will do what I must. Goodbye Marcus..."

The trigger was pulled and Marcus Jackson's head snapped to the side, blood erupting from the other side of his head as his body fell to the ground, next to Ander's body. The remaining acid started eating Jackson, like it had with Anders. Replacing her pistol on her hip, she nodded to the soldiers standing there, two picked up Toombs and they followed her to a smaller building off to the side. One of them stopped and looked in the direction the Mako had been thrown.

"Operative, what of the other marine?"

The Cerberus Operative stopped, looking in the direction indicated, a sad look on her face.

"L... leave him. I doubt he survived the crash anyway."

The soldier nodded and boarded the small ship, as the others climbed aboard. Toombs was placed inside a modified sleeper pod, as the Operative kept her gaze on the horizon, her hand fondling the two Dog Tags. With a sigh, she turned and climbed into the craft. Slowly, it lifted itself off the ground, then shot across the sky, just as the rain decided to stop, the clouds parting to allow the sun to shine down on the tortured land.

The Operative leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Once again her hand played with the Dog Tags, as she let her thoughts wander.

"I'm sorry... Aberdeen..."

_**Five hours later :**_

Three shuttles landed at the colony, dispersing security personnel. The guards scanned the area, taking note of the destruction. A squad entered the building, where they found evidence of a running gun battle. One of them noticed in the medical wing, some supplies had been used. Turning to his superior he passed on his discovery.

"Sir... whoever was here was injured. Medi-gel has been used."

The superior was none other than the Captain of the _SSV Melbourne_, Raylene McDouglas. She looked around the room, a puzzled look on her face.

"What on Earth happened here?"

One of the guards called on the comm unit for assistance, as Raylene and her detail headed down the hallway. They came to a open door, where the melted remains of Servicemen Second Class, Marcus Jackson and Micah Anders were found... amidst the blasted remains of a large subterranean creature.

One of the guards starting to dry retch, as the others took a closer look. Raylene bent down to touch some liquid, when a weary voice called out.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you Captain..."

The guards aimed their weapons at the speaker, but lowered them when Raylene nade them to. She recognised the battered and blood stained Onyx I armor of Alliance Marines, the speaker was wearing. She also took note of the jagged scar on the right side of his face, as well as more guards running up. Facing this marine, she drew herself up to her full height.

"Soldier, want to explain to me what happened here?'

He sighed and activated his omni-tool, transferring data to her omni-tool.

"That is everything... everything."

Wearily he sat down, a haunted look on his face. Raylene walked over and knelt in front of him, concern on her face.

"Where's the rest of your squad? Where's the commanding officer?"

He leaned back and laughed a bitter laugh, the scar on his face making him appear rather evil. He then looked her even in the eye.

"I _am_ the CO. Liutenant Commander Aberdeen Edwardes of the _SSV Nimitz_... and the entire unit was wiped out completely..." he leaned forward and put his head in his hands "I'm... the sole survivor..."

_**Author's Note :**_ Pretty heavy I know... like I said at the beginning, this chapter lays down a LOT of groundwork for future events I intend to have in this story. Virtual cookies to those who can name the movie for which I used as inspiration for most of this chaper (It's one of my personal favorite movies). Next chapter will focus on Elysium and have Felicity Shepard in the role of _'Lion of Elysium_'. Also, thanks to Liege Lord for correcting me on the correct spelling for Arcturus... again lol. I'll try to post the next chapter either today or tomorrow, it's 10% complete at the moment, so hopefully I'll be able to get it posted before the New Year. Please R&R.

EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL COPY. SPELLCHECKS WERE PERFORMED.


	5. Chapter 4 Felicity and Elysium

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own. now that that's out of the way, shall we continue, yes?

_**Author's Note :**_ Upon looking up Elysium and the Skillian Blitz, turns out it happened a year _before _Akuze. For some reason I thought Akuze happened _BEFORE_ Elysium. I was thinking of making this chapter occur simultaneously as the Akuze incident, however I've decided against that. So I'm using an old writing trick... yes, that's right... it's the old flashback trick lol. Just, read on and it should make sense.

Also, thanks to everyone who has left a review. Writer's have fragile ego's which need feeding on a regular basis lol.

**Hewhoislost :** I'm not gonna comment on "Lawrence" lol. I'll leave that to your imagination.

**M-Angel 05 :** Aberdeen's a tough character... I can't really comment about the rest yet. Just have to wait and see ;)

**Liege Lord :** Thanks for the advice about the spelling. Like I said in the PM, posted that last chapter at 1am in the morning lol

Anywayz... on with the story...

_**Chapter Three :**_

_**Aboard the **_**SSV Yorktown**_**, 2178**_

Liutenant Commander Felicity Shepard had just exited the female crew room aboard the cruiser, _SSV Yorktown_, heading to the crew mess. Walking into the room, she nodded in acknowledgement to one of the young liutenants, who stood at attention as she entered. Walking over to beverage dispenser, she ordered a cup of coffee and picked up a breakfast pack from a container nearby. She turned and walked back to a table, sitting down with her meal. She glanced up as more crew sauntered in for breakfast, when the chair opposite her was slid back and a man sat down.

She looked back at her meal as she opened the meal packet. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, fried mushrooms and onion. A chuckle from the man opposite her, caused her sigh, place her eating utensils down and look over at him. In front of him was just a cup of tea. She sized him up, broad shoulders, muscular build, dark brown hair down to his shoulders, short stubble on his face. However... it was the jagged scar down the right side of his face which unnerved a lot of people, but it was his right eye which really made people pale.

The occular implant glowed with a evil red light, but Shepard knew it was useful to it's bearer, allowing him to excel at being a Infiltrator specialist. She leaned forward on her elbows, her hands folded under her chin. When she was spoke, it was in a sweet yet steely tone.

"Tell me... do you really think you can keep looking the way you do and have no one of higher rank order you to 'clean up'?"

With a snort of derison, Aberdeen Edwardes waved a hand dismissively.

"After what I've been through, do you think I'll listen to what these damn jackboots would say?" he sipped his drink "I'll ONLY clean myself up, if ordered to by Admiral Hackett or Commander Anderson."

Felicity frowned, then a slight smile appeared on her face.

"What about Udina? After all, when we left the Citadel the other day, he was quite... distressed... at your appearence."

He gave a short, sharp laugh... causing many in the mess to glance over at him.

"Fel... I hate politicians. If he tried to give me an order, I'd throw him out the nearest airlock!"

She grinned, leaning back in her seat.

"Well... considering what we've gone through, I think we've got a free pass for somethings. In your case, your appearance."

Before he could respond, the liutenant who saluted Felicity earlier, had approached the table holding his own meal. Clearing his throat, he stood at attention. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Liutenant? Can we help you?"

Swallowing nervously, the young Liutenant spoke in a nervous tone.

"Ma'am, Liutenant Kaiden Alenko, request permission to join you both... Ma'am, Sir."

Aberdeen shrugged, letting Felicity make the decision. With a sigh, she motioned for Kaiden to sit down. With a look of relief on his face, he sat down, only to have a nervous look appear on his face, as Aberdeen faced him. The occular implant and visible facial scarring had a intense psychological effect on his opponents and Aberdeen used it to his advantage whenever he could, but mainly with higher ranking officers.

"Is something the matter Liutenant Alenko? You seem... nervous... yes?"

Before Kaiden could respond, Felicity spoke.

"Ignore the idiot Alenko. He's just trying to intimidate you."

As she returned to eating her meal, she swore she heard Kaiden whisper softly.

"Well... it's working..."

Aberdeen took a sip of his drink, then looked at Kaiden.

"Didn't think there was a L2 still in the Alliance. Last I heard all Biotics had upgraded to the L3 implants."

Nervously, Kaiden answered Aberdeen.

"There's still some L2's around, I'm rather fortunate than some as the only side effect I get is a severe migraine after excessive use of my biotics." he took a mouthful of water from his glass, then faced Felicity "I'm assuming you have L3 implants ma'am?"

Felicity nodded, as she finished her meal.

"I was given L2's before I had N7 training. That'd be... what... eight years ago? I upgraded to L3 a year or so ago. No side effects at all, which I'm grateful."

Kaiden was silent for a bit, the silence which Aberdeen understood. He finished his drink and left the table to get another. While he was gone, Felicity glanced at Kaiden.

"You joined us for a reason Alenko?"

The Liutenant nodded, a serious look on his face as he looked at her.

"I... I've heard the stories about... Elysium and the Skillian Blitz... I..."

Aberdeen sat down, with another cup. Taking a sip, he turned his gaze on Felicity.

"I think we've all read the 'official' report about what happened... but, what _really_ happened?" he locked his gaze on her "What didn't you put in the report?"

She returned Aberdeen's gaze.

"What didn't you put in your report about Akuze?"

Silence filled the room... everyone watching Felicity and Aberdeen. The latter sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What I left out... apart from having my entire unit wiped out by Thresher Maws... seeing friends getting dissolved in front of my eyes and not being able to do a damn thing to safe them. See the numbers dwindling constantly, the ones remaining struggling to keep sane." he paused "Not only did I lose my eye and gain this nifty scar..."

Felicity was silent, as she watched for the first time, sadness appear on her friend's face. Kaiden was unsure of what he should do, while the rest of the room kept silent. Aberdeen faced his friend.

"Let's just say, it's a story for another day... not a topic of conversation with this motley bunch of misfits in earshot." the red glow of his right eye seemed to dim slightly.

With a slight grin Felicity nodded, while Kaiden came to the realization that even a year later, the pain of what happened on Akuze still haunted Aberdeen.

"Sir... I'm sorry to bring up the past."

Aberdeen snorted as he faced Kaiden.

"Alenko... What I saw on Akuze would give anyone nightmares..." with a grin he motioned to Felicity "But what she was witness to on Elysium... that's the stuff of legends and heroes."

Felicity groaned outloud, as the attention was once again turned onto her. With a sigh she looked at him.

"Aberdeen, you're a bastard..." ignoring the sanctimonious look on his face she sipped her own drink then looked around "Alright... we've got some time to kill til Torfan, so gather round and I'll spin you a tale, the likes of which will either give immense pleasure or remorse..."

As everyone in the room drew their chairs close, Felicity began her tale...

v+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**The Year 2176 :**_

Aboard the cruiser, _SSV Constellation_, Staff Liutenant Felicity Shepard finished packing her travel bag, as two of her fellow marines looked on. Lounging on her bunk, a dark haired woman, exuding confidence and sexuality watched with a bored look on her face as Felicity went about her business. Letting out a air of exasperation, First Liutenant Isabella Richards sat up and grinned at her friend.

"Come on Fel... We've got shore leave on Elysium, so we spend all our time either on the beach or the swimming pool of the hotel we're staying at." she wore a wistful look on her face "Watching all the hunky bronze skinned beach boys doing their thing..."

Her sister, Second Liutenant Bethany Richards, rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Is that all you think about Isabella? Men, men and more men?"

With a grin Isabella shrugged.

"Well... what else is there to look at?" she paused and looked at her sister from the corner of her eye "Wait... You're going to be looking at all the females there instead aren't you?"

The pale brunette's face paled and she suddenly found something very interesting to look at on the ceiling, as Isabella teased her relentlessly. Felicity couldn't help but laugh. The banter between the two sisters always had the effect of cheering her up. Still grinning she reached over and picked up her Kessler I pistol and checked it over once again. Isabella turned to see if Felicity wanted to join in the conversation... but stopped when she saw the pistol.

"Uhh... Felicity, we're going on leave. We won't need our weapons, ya know."

Bethany watched, as Felicity placed her pistol in her bag and reached for her Avenger.

"Umm... Felicity?"

With a sigh, she faced her friends, the look on her face saying she knew what she was doing.

"Listen guys, I can't help shake this feeling that something's going to happen. It's probably nothing, but I'd rather take my weapons and not need them, than need them and not have them."

Isabella nodded slowly. Felicity's gut instincts have saved her squad numerous times in the past and she grudgingly have to admit, that if the Staff Liutenant was nervous, there was a damn good reason why. However...

"Come on Fel! Elysium is one of the safest colonies we have for crying outloud! Nothing bad is going to happen! Trust me."

Before Felicity could respond, the comm broke their conversation.

"Staff Liutenant Shepard, you have a call waiting for you from Commander Shepard."

Isabella and Bethany shared a look. Commander Hannah Shepard, Felicity's mother, making a direct vid call? While the two pondered what that meant, Felicity walked over to a nearby terminal. Pressed a button and her mother's visage appeared on the screen, a stern look on her face. The younger Shepard stood at attention and waited silently.

She didn't wait long...

"At ease Staff Liutenant, this isn't a military review." The elder Shepard then smiled "Just calling to see if you were indeed taking leave like I suggested."

Felicity smiled. Her mother had indeed berated her for not taking leave like others. She even used the 'I bet Aberdeen took leave, yet here you are, working yourself to a early grave... You won't find a good man to settle down with' line. Felicity had taunted her mother once, saying she was in a relationship with a Asari... the look on Hannah Shepard's face had made her collapse to the ground laughing.

"I am... I admit, I have felt a bit run down the last couple of months." she smiled "Guess I really should've taken leave earlier..."

Hannah chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"Then you wouldn't be you dear. Always pushing yourself further than anyone else, setting a high example for everyone to follow." She paused "I won't keep you, just call me when you get back, ok?"

Felicity nodded.

"I will mother, take care of yourself." she smiled again "Try not to bang into the Citadel next time."

Hannah rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

"Oh God... Don't remind me! I _still_ haven't heard the last of that!"

With a short laugh. Felicity leaned over the terminal. She was about to speak, when the comm blared.

"Staff Liutenant Felicity Shepard, First Liutenant Isabella Richards and Second Liutenant Bethany Richards, report to hanger deck for transport to Elysium. I repeat..."

While Isabella and Bethany grabbed their gear, Felicity once again faced the monitor, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry mother, the shuttle to Elysium is getting ready to depart..."

Hannah nodded.

"Go... have fun dear. Be prepared though for anything..."

It was the last few words which unnerved Felicity as they reminded her of her own sense of apprehension. With a final look Felicity spoke again.

"Take care mother... I love you."

Hannah smiled back at her daughter.

"I love you too dear."

The terminal shut down and folded into itself, taking up the minimum space on the desk. The younger Shepard turned and grabbed her bag, running out of the female crew quarters. Isabella and Bethany were waiting at the elevator for her, the former hitting the button to make the doors close, a evil grin on her face while Bethany sighed and shook her head. Felicity threw her bag along the deck, as she leapt onto her stomach. When the doors were about three feet from closing, her bag slid through the gap and clipped Isabella's leg, causing her to stagger. Bethany pressed herself against the wall, as Felicity slid through, colliding into Isabella and knocking her off her feet.

With the door closed, Bethany moved the bags away from the other two women, who were tangled up with each other on the floor.

"Umm... guys, come on... we're on a military vessel here."

Felicity groaned and tried to stand up, when Isabella wrapped her legs around the formers hips and pulled her back down. With a smirk, she kissed Felicity, who was still trying to get up to her feet. Bethany turned her back on the two, hearing Isabella begging and Felicity grunting. With her eyes closed she imagined the worst as she put her hands on either side of her head to shut the noise out.

"This isn't happening. I'm not here. This isn't happening. I'm not here..."

When the elevator slowly arrived on the hanger deck, with the doors sliding open, Felicity had managed to get to her feet, tucking her shirt back into her pants and glared at Isabella. The elder Richard's twin, lay on the floor, her own shirt unbuttoned and was pouting.

"Ohh Shepard... you're no fun..."

With a snarl, Felicity picked up her bag and stormed out, while Bethany helped her sister to her feet.

"Damn you Isabella! I told you, I don't roll that way!"

Grinning and running a hand through her disheveled hair, Isabella gave a short laugh as she grabbed her bag.

"Come now darling... you don't know what you're missing... two women, naked and writhing together... flesh on flesh... mmmmm," as she walked after Felicity she noticed the crew on the deck were staring at her cleavage. Smiling she waved at them "See you later BIG boys!"

The crew called out and laughed as Isabella sauntered past them, swinging her hips as she walked. Bethany and Felicity shared a look of exasperation in the shuttle, as Isabella did her thing. Soon as she stepped onto the shuttle, while wearing a mischievous grin, she took off her bra, turned and gave the entire hanger a good view of her 'assets'. Unfortunately, the captain of the _Constellation_, James Thompson, was standing there. On his face was a look of extreme displeasure, arms folded across his chest.

Felicity and Bethany stood at attention and saluted as the door slid shut. The look on Isabella's face was priceless as she slowly turned to face her friends.

"Did... Did I just flash... the captain?"

Isabella's omni-tool flashed, slowly she activated it and saw the message icon was flashing. It was from the captain. Nervous, she opened it and read it outloud.

"While your show was entertaining First Liutenant Richards, I must question your judgement on doing so, in such a blatent and open manner. Consider this leave you are now on, to be your last until I deem you truly repentant of your actions today."

Groaning Isabella sat on a bench, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm so screwed..."

Felicity grinned as she sat down on another bench, Bethany joining her. Reaching down to the floor, she picked up the discarded bra and threw it towards Isabella.

"Isabella... you brought it on yourself... still, I wonder how many crew of the _Constellation_ haven't seen your breasts... or any other part of your naked before?"

Bethany frowned, brushing a bang of hair from her face.

"That's my sister for you... thinks her 'assets' will get her whatever she wants."

Isabella had put on her bra and snorted at her sister.

"Well at least I have something to show... you, you're so plain!"

Bethany glared at her sister and so started another show of 'Richards versus Richards', as Felicity thought of it. Ignoring their bickering, she leaned against the panel, gazing out the window as Elysium came into view. Apart from having the Terrible Two with her, she had to admit that she was looking forward to this break. It could be exactly what she needed.

_**Three days later :**_

Felicity stretched her arms above her head, as she stood near the pool of the hotel she and the Richard's were staying at. Wearing a black bikini, she was glad she kept in shape. A tight muscular body, with curves in the right places, she could've been a dancer if she had of pursued a career in the performing arts. However, her body and mind were predispositioned towards the art of War. She walked towards the bar to get a drink, ignoring the looks on the faces of some of the other people near the pool, her thoughts wandering over what she should do today.

At the bar, she saw Bethany sitting there, tinking away with her omni-tool. Clad in a modest one piece swimsuit, Bethany kept her attention on her omni-tool. Felicity sat next to her, motioned to the bartender who then went to make her drink. Glancing over at the quiet Richards, she managed to peek over and had a quick look at what had her friend so engrossed. The omni-tool kept showing error or data irretrievable messages.

"Something wrong Beth?"

With a start, Bethany faced Felicity, a frown on her face.

"There is... I can't get access to any extranet sites, which aren't based on planet." she focused her attention back on her work "Even planetary sites are being hampered with interference."

The bartender returned and placed a glass of Serrice Ice Brandy in front of Felicity, who thanked and paid him. She took a sip as she heard a crowd of people walk to the pool area. Glancing over her shoulder she sighed. Only Isabella could get a large group of people fawning over her... as well as wear the 'almost nothing there' bikini she was wearing. She turned back to her drink as she heard Isabella tell them she'd be right back. Not long after that, she joined Felicity and Bethany at the bar.

"Well ladies, enjoying our relaxation?"

Felicity smiled.

"Actually... I am to be honest." she glanced at Isabella "And you, of course, are obviously enjoying all the attention."

The buxom beauty leaned back in her chair and waved to the young men who accompanied her.

"Heh... what can I say? If you've got it, flaunt it." she glanced at her sister, who was still glaring at her omni-tool "Which my sister obviously has nothing at all to offer..."

Bethany suddenly stood up, her face etched with alarm.

"Oh no, no, no, no! This is bad, very bad!"

Felicity and Isabella both looked at her with alarm, the latter leaning over and grabbed her sister on the arm.

"What? What is it?"

Isabella's answer was the screech of missiles slamming into the neighboring building, the resulting explosion sent debris flying. Felicity, Isabella and Bethany turned as one, and saw numerous landing craft flying towards the buildings, weapon ports firing. The three women threw themselves to the ground, as more missiles sailed overhead. People were running around screaming, trying to get to safety.

One of the craft flew over the hotel's pool area, a hatch opened and troops leaped out. Landing with a thud, they drew their weapons and started firing at random. Felicity got to her feet and ran towards the nearest attacker. He saw her running towards him and turned his weapon in Felicity's direction. Before he could pull the trigger, a curshing right hook slammed into his jaw, sending him backwards, the heel of Felicity's left hand stuck his nose, driving the bone directly into the man's brain. Braindead, the man stood still, a death gurgle came from his mouth, before he fell face first into the ground.

Grabbing the man's weaponry, she threw the submachinegun to Isabella, who caught it deftly with one hand. A pistol slid over to Bethany, who picked it up, the weapon unfolding into it's full form. Felicity picked up the shotgun, as she looked down at the man. Dressed in generic armor, there were no identifying marks on the man to identify him, or the attackers.

Felicity muttered to herself, as she leaned against a nearby wall, Isabella and Bethany joining her.

"I need my bag!"

Isabella grunted as she aimed her weapon and fired a burst at a Batarian, the rounds tore the alien's leg apart. A resounding shot from Bethany's pistol put an end to it's suffering, the shot striking it directly in it's chest. The three women hurried into the lobby, dodging shots from the invading forces, leaping over dead bodies. Felicity saw the elevator's doors open and a Krogan stepped out grinning as it glared at the three approaching women.

A blue glow appeared her, pulsing in intensity, urging for release. The Krogan's eyes went wide, as it slowly raised it's shotgun, but before it could fire, Felicity had lifted it into the air and sent it hurtling into a group of Batarians, Turians and Humans, sending them to the ground in a heap. Isabella laughed and fired a few shots at them, keeping them down.

"Heh, I love seeing men on their knees... makes me feel... goooood..."

Bethany shook her head as she leaped into the elevator, her hand slapping the controls to send them to the twenty-second floor. Isabella fired a few more volleys into the lobby, before she climbed in with Felicity. As the doors shut, Isabella looked through the gap and flipped the bird at two humans who rushed towards them.

"Heh heh heh."

Felicity waited for her weapon to shed it's heat, as she looked at the other two.

"We get back to our room and get our gear. Then we need to find any security or police members. Anyone who can help repel this attack!"

Bethany nodded, then paused, a thoughtful look on her face.

"If I could get to a transmitter, I might be able to send a message back to the _Constellation_, requesting help."

Isabella snorted.

"Do you really think you'd be able to get through whatever jamming signal that's being pumped into the atmosphere? You were having problems earlier trying to get to offworld extranet sites and couldn't!"

Bethany paled, while Felicity looked at them.

"It's still a plan Isabella. We get our weapons and gear, then get our butts in gear to the Alliance supply base and see if we can find a way to get a message offworld."

Unlike the elevators on Alliance vessels, the one in the hotel practically flew to their floor. The doors weren't even fully opened, before the three women pushed through and hurried down the hallway to their room. Inside, Felicity made her way to the closet, opening and removing her bag. Pulling out her standard Alliance fatigues, she dressed quickly, while Bethany and Isabella did the same. Once dressed, she drew her Kessler I pistol and Avenger I rifle from the bag, giving them a once over to make sure they were still set to her standards. Satisfied, she placed the pistol behind her back, tucked into her trousers.

Isabella and Bethany were still getting into their fatigues, when they heard the snarl of a Krogan come from down the hallway. Hurrying off, Felicty slowly leaned out the doorway, just enough to look. She saw a large Krogan, it's back covered with weaponry, as it directed it's troops to check each room.

With a hiss, Felicity leaned back in as Bethany handed her two objects. Curious she looked at the younger Richards sister who shrugged.

"Standard Alliance issue, however modified to my own personal standards. Should be quite effective."

Isabella glanced at her sister as she hefted the submachinegun.

"How effective?"

With a smile Bethany gave the thumbs up to Isabella.

"Very."

Felicty grabbed a chair in the room, placing one of the grenades onto the back of it. Walking purposely to the hallway she stepped out and stared down the corridor towards the Korgan and the rest. With a smirk, she gripped the chair tightly.

"Hey... ASSHOLES! LOOKING FOR ME!"

At once, they are turned and faced Felicity, who just smiled sweetly, before the blue aura engulfed her. Raising the chair she threw it down the hallway, biotically hurling the makeshift weapon into the Krogan. The chair shattered and fell to the ground as the Krogan laughed. One of the Batarians looked down and saw the flashing grenade, counting down.

"Uhh... boss?"

The Krogan looked at him, then down at the ground as the Batarian had indicated. He saw the grenade... and he also saw the countdown.

4... 3... 2... 1...

"Ahh shit."

The explosive did it's job, the force of which tore the Krogan and the Batarian apart as the shockwave thundered down the hallway in both directions. Felicity had thrown herself back into the room, her foot kicking the door shut, as the shockwave roared past. Isabella and Bethany managed to keep their balance... then fell to the floor as another thunderous blast shoot the whole building. Felicty scrambled to her feet and ran to the window, in time to see a Batarian craft proceed to fire into each window.

"That can't be good..." she aimed her rifle and fired, the shots shattering the glass. She looked out the window and saw that below them was the pool. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled grimly "Well, come on... we don't have time to sit on our butts!"

With that said, Felicty threw herself out the window, as the Batarians blasted the windows of the room three doors down. Isabella and Bethany looked at each other, as they heard the craft getting closer.

"Uhh... is it just me or is our fearless leader a little...?"

Bethany shocked herself and Isabella as she ran past her sister and leaped, the wind whiping her hair about her face as she fell towards the pool. Isabella looked, open eyed and slack jawed as her sister landed in the pool far below. Then the room shook, as the craft fired on the room next to her. Grimacing, Isabella made a decision...

"Ffffffff FUCK THIS!"

She threw herself out the window, just as the Batarians fired. Screaming, Isabella saw the pool getting closer and closer, when she was caught in a blue glow and lowered to the ground, Felicity leaned against the wall, the blue aura of biotics fading. Bethany hurried over to her friend, a look of concern on her face.

"You're using your biotics too much... you need to rest."

Felicity shook her head, as she leaned off the wall.

"No time to rest... we've got to get to that supply base fast!"

It was then, the shrill scream of a Alliance fighter sped overhead, launching a volley of warheads into the Batarian craft above them. Each missile slammed fiercely into armored hull, rupturing the bulkheads. Isabella ran forward screaming at them to move. Narrowly, they made their way to the beach, the Batarian craft exploded in mid air, the wreackage raining down below.

Isabella got to her feet first, bringing her weapon around and firing on a group of Batarians, who dived to cover.

Bethany helped Felicity to her feet, as two security guards from the hotel ran down to assist them, their uniforms torn and dirty. Isabella helped her sister get Felicity off the beach and back to cover, one of the security guards was torn apart by numerous shots as his companion joined the three women.

"Names Atkins, Fred Atkins. This was my first damn day on the job and this happens!"

Felicity looked at the young guard.

"Better to jump into the fire at the beginning to prevent being burned later." she looked around "We need to move and fast."

Just then, the same Alliance fighter as before, flew back over the beach. The Batarians on the beach looked up in horror, raising their rifles in a vain attempt to bring the fighter down. The Human pilot responded by firing the dual cannons as the Batarians fired. The beach erupted as the cannon fire tore into the sand, straight into the Batarians, tearing their bodies apart in orgy of gore and blood.

Bethany whistled softly as she looked at the aftermath.

"Those flyboys don't fool around..."

Felicity nodded as she jumped to her feet, holding her rifle in front of her.

"Let's move people. We've got to get to the supply base ASAP!"

The other three followed her, as she ran down the alley to the main street. An Alliance Mako screamed past, followed by three more of the vehicles, their main turrets blasting away. Fred ran over to a nearby taxi, smashing the window and climbed inside. Felicity raised an eyebrow to which Fred grinned weakly.

"Before I was in Security, I occasionally bent the law by 'borrowing' the odd vehicle or ten..."

Isabella leaned against the side of the vehicle, keeping her eyes open.

"Well... aren't you the bad guy turned good."

The taxi roared to life, with Felicity getting everyone inside. Once inside, the taxi slowly lifted itself off the ground, then flew through the air easily. Fred nervously glanced out the window, face pale as his hands gripped the seat rests tightly. Isabella looked at him sympathetically.

"Scared of heights?"

His response was a simple nod, his eyes tightly shut. The taxi sped through the streets, maintaining a height of twenty metres from the ground. With her fingers playing over the controls, the taxi flew over the suspension bridge, linking the Alliance Supply Base with the rest of the resort strip. As they flew, the burning wreckage and debris stifled any form of communication they might of had.

For ten minutes, the taxi sped along with Felicity keepingt her gaze directly in front of her, Isabella trying to calm Fred down, while Bethany worked on her omni-tool frantically. She was opening numerous hacking applications, firewall disuptors, signalboosters, etc, everything she could think of to help with what they were going to do.

Two Batarian assault shuttles flew up on either side of them, their turrets aimed in the direction of the taxi. For the first time since Felicity knew Isabella, the latter was nerouvs... _very_ nervous.

"Uhh... Felicity... we seem to be caught between a rock and a hard place here!"

Bethany and Fred looked around, eyes widening as they saw the weapons tracking them.

"We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed..."

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die..."

Felicity shut their voices out, concentrating. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the sound in the taxi faded to a dull murmur. Just as the pilots of the assault craft pulled the trigger to fire their turreted weapon, Felicity's eyes flew opened and she cut the power to the taxi. Without power, it fell towards the ground as the barrage from the assault shuttles narrowly missed the taxi and struck each other. The volleys destroyed the cockpits, killing the flight crew instantly. Both of the shuttles flew erratically, one slamming into the side of a building, erupting in a brilliant fireball. The other veered skyward, the assault team inside in a panic, as the shuttle suddenly lurched and screamed towards the ground, amidst a barrage of firepower from one of the landing craft and the troops who had disembarked.

The shuttle, with both of it's wings blasted off from the incoming weapons fire, slammed into the craft, exploding and sending debris and shrapnel everywhere as the shockwave sent the ground troops flying. Felicity had hit the drive controls just before the taxi struck the ground, sending it flying down the street barely a few metres from the ground. They saw the explosion and debris, Felicity doing her best to dodge the wreckage. Unfortunately a large piece of metal lanced the taxi, through the window, impaling itself into the back of the vehicle.

Glass had flown everywhere in the small confines of the vehicle, two pieces of which sliced through the air, slicing open Felicity's left cheek. Struggling to control the taxi as it veered left and right, due to the extra weight embedded in it, Felicity managed to bring the taxi to the ground, slamming onto the surface. However, the velocity controls were damaged and the taxi was screeching along the pavement, showers of sparks igniting behind them.

A group of civillians ran from the side of a building, gun fire whipping past them. Felicity managed to angle the screeching vehicle in line with edge of the building, just as two Krogan and some Humans stepped out and aimed their weapons at the fleeing civillians. The taxi slammed into them, sending the Krogans flying, while crushing their allies with the sheer mass of the vehicle. One of the Krogans held onto the front of the taxi and managed to snarl a threat, before the vehicle slammed into the wall of the opposite building, the metal sticking out through the windscreen, impaled the Krogan through it's headplate, sending blood pouring down the alien's face.

Jumping out of the vehicle, biotics primed, Felicity managed to grab a Krogan and lifted it into the air. It was then she saw a huge craft approach them from down the street, it's weapons firing at the fleeing group. The cannon fire tore the civillians apart, leaving just a bloody mess on the ground. Isabella, Bethany and Fred climbed out and ran to cover, screaming for Felicity to follow them. The blue aura around Felicity grew brighter, as with her teeth clenched and a look of anger on her face, she also lifted managed to lift the other Krogan and biotically launched them both into the invader. The craft staggered as both Krogan struck it's hull with enough force to be embedded into it, while the biotic turned and looked at the crashed taxi.

Her biotics still charged, she grunted as she lifted up the taxi and brought it around. Sweat was dripping down her face, her red hair plastered to her forehead, as she growled.

"Killing... innocents... unforgivable!"

With a roar, she threw the taxi through the air, using her biotics to generate more thrust. The taxi slammed into cockpit of the craft, it's power cell igniting. The explosion devastated the buildings and street, as Isabella and the others hid inside a building. It was Bethany who saw Felicity still standing in the street, a biotic barrier around her, to preotect her from the destructive aftermath.

But it was Felicity scream of rage which shook Bthany to her core. Never has she seen her friend so angry before and it terrified her. It was then she saw Felicity look over at her and she walked over to them. Warily she watched her friend as she looked at them.

"None of you are hurt?"

Isabella groaned and held the side of her head.

"Just a damn headache... Fred's unconcious though... no one grabs my breasts... unless I let them."

Felicity looked at Bethany and asked the same question with just a look. Bethany swallowed nervously.

"I'm fine... just a little shaken..."

With a nod, the redhead stood up and looked back downt the street.

"Isabella, get Bethany and Fred to the supply base now and send that message. I'm going to do what I can to delay these bastards and buy you time."

With a frown Isabella looked at her friend.

"Felicity... you can't do this alone..."

With a smile and a chuckle, Felicity started to walk down the street.

"That's the thing Isabella... I'm not alone." she looked over her shoulder as she hefted her weapon "Go... you have your orders."

Isabella and Bethany looked at each other, then faced Felicity and saluted. With a dip of her head in acknowledgement, Felicity turned and ran down the street, ducking behind cover and leaping over debris. She had to stop two times, first to help a group of civillians escape from a pack of Varren with their Krogan overseers and then a running battle against a small group of Humans and Turians.

Checking her omni-tool, she found it had taken her nearly 90 minutes to get to he main street which led straight to the suspension bridge, which she and the others had passed over a short time ago. On the other side, were the ground vehicles of the invading force, along with a plethora of troops, marching forward.

Felicity knew she had to do something, but all she had on her was her Avenger I, Kessler I and Bethany's modified grenade...

Bethany's... modified... grenade...

She looked and saw the power cells of a Alliance Mako lying on the ground, as the vehicle they belonged to was crashed into a wall. Running over quickly, Felicity slithered into the Mako, and grabbed a box of grenades, before climbing out and grabbing the power cells. She ran back to the side of the bridge support and carefully looked down. The enemy wasn't even a quarter of the way over the bridge yet, allowing her time to fulfil her plan.

Opening the grenade box, a dozen of the explosives fell out. She grabbed six of them and attached them to one of the power cells, the remainder to the other power cell. Quickly, she crouched and ran from one burnt out wreck to another until she was roughly a quarter of the way along the bridge from her end. She saw a civillian transporter, lying on it's side nearby. Taking a deep breath, she ran at full speed over to it, just as the Batarians and their allies saw her and opened fire.

Ducking behind cover, she expelled the breath she had been holding and placed one of the modified explosives against the transports own exposed power cell, before turning and making her way to the edge of it's trailer. The enemy was about halfway over the bridge now and Felicity could see that none of them were on the other side. She also saw opposite her, was another Mako, it's chasis blackened from taking a direct hit from a missile. Taking another deep breath, she ran as fast as her legs could propel her, as more shots headed in her direction. As she was almost at the Mako, a lucky shot slammed into her right thigh, sending her falling to the ground hard, the remaining modified power cell rolling out of her grasp, to rest right where she was going to place it. More gunfire slmamed into the Mako and the area around it, one shot severed one of the cables holding the bridge to the support on the side where Felicity had entered the bridge from.

Hissing throuch clenched teeth, she managed to drag herself behind the Mako and tore the sleeve off her fatigues off, tied it around her upper right thigh. With a grimace she managed to get to her feet and hobbled to the edge of the bridge. She removed from her pocket, the modified grenade of Bethany's and primed it, in her other hand she grasped the fallen cable and held on to it tightly. It was then a Turian stuck his head around the Mako wreck and saw her. His cry caused Felicity to turn and throw the grenade, as she threw herself off the bridge. She saw the grenade strike the Turian in the upper chest part of his armor and then she was falling.

She grabbed the cable with her other hand, waiting for it to go tight, when above her, all Hell broke loose. The grenade exploded, shredding the Turian apart... and setting off the modified power cell/explosive, which caused a chain reaction, setting off the other power cell/explosive on the other side of the bridge. The explosion tore the many Batarians, Humans, Turians, Krogan and the rest apart, sending their bodies flying. The heavy vehicles swerved, their pilots trying to reverse, but the bridge severely weakned and starting to collapse meant that the pilots and the crew in them had only one direction to go...

Down

The vehicles slammed into the ocean at the bottom of the cliff, as did the many Humans, Batarians and Turians amongst the invaders. Krogans in their heavy battle armor sank below the waves, even with their regenerative capabilities, drowning was something they wouldn't be able to revive from. The bridge was completely gone, leaving only the twisted support braces and blackened concrete.

As the cable went tight, Felicity swung away from the falling debris, vehicles and screaming enemies. She saw the wall of the cliff approaching her fast. Her biotics weakened, she was about to call up her last reserves, when the cable swung her up and over the edge. As soon as she was sure she was at the height of the swing, she felt the pull, indicating she was about to swing back out over the abyss. So she let go of the cable and fell. Hitting the ground hard, Felicity tried to roll with the force and ended up falling off the edge. She fell a couple of metres before she managed to grab ahold of a small ledge.

Groaning, she pulled herself up and over the edge, rolling onto her back panting. Just then, Alliance landing craft descended from the heavens, attacking other invading craft which were trying to pull out. Grinning, she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the ground, exhausted.

"Bethany and Isabella came through..."

It was then she heard someone shouting out her name. Wearily, Felicity rolled to her side and smiled as she raised her arm and waved. Running down the street towards her, with fellow Alliance soldiers behind them, Isabella, Bethany and even the security guard, Fred Atkins were gaining ground.

Felicity rolled onto her back and laughed, relief rushing forth from her. Isabella dropped to her knees next to her friend as Bethany joined them, eyes wide.

"Felicity... we saw what you did!" She pointed up to a security camera "It recorded everything, not just what you did here... but also how you helped those guards and dealt with that roving group!"

One of the medic who had arrived with the other soldiers, hurried over and opend his omni-tool.

"Severe exhaustion, superficial burns to face and arms. Right thigh, minor grazing from small arms fire." he leaned down and turned Felicity's head to the side, gently touching the area around the wound "Deep lacerations to left cheek, probably leave a scar."

Isabella grinned at the last part.

"A hot chick with a scar... that'll get the blood pumping..."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, Bethany and the Medic helping her up.

"Isabella... one of these days, you'll wake up with someone who'll treat you like a amusement park."

She grinned and slapped Felicty on the backside.

"Hell yeah... you've got a free pass to this wild ride" she winked and shaked her hips, causing some of the other soldiers to murmur amongst themselves.

A shuttle descended, landing on the road, as Captain of the _Constellation_, James Thompson, approached them. Isabella and Bethany stood at attention, with Felicity doing the same, even though her body screamed for rest. James returned the salute as Fred stepped out next to the three women.

"I understand the four of you were instrumental in defeating these forces." he looked at the security guard "Officer Atkins, you are to be commended for your actions today."

The young man beamed with pride, standing at attention. The older man turned her attention to the Richards sisters.

"First and Second Liutenant Richards... you've both done well and I've made recommendations in both of your files."

The two sisters stood straighter at attention, yet they both had smiles on their faces. Lastly the Captain faced the Staff Liutenant.

"Staff Liutenant... I thought you had planned to 'take it easy' this time?"

Felicity shrugged, a wry grin on her face.

"What can I say sir... I'm a marine, we don't plan... we improvise."

The other soldiers there all nodded in agreement, as James chuckled.

"In any case, I think you've earned yourself extended leave. Soon as you get checked over by the _Constellation's_ medical officer."

Felicity nodded, then...

"Sir, I respectfully request the same be extended to First and Second Liutenant Richards..." she paused "Also something similar for Officer Atkins."

James nodded as he scratched his beard.

"I think that can be arranged." he motioned to the shuttle behind him "As of this moment, the four of you can return to the _Constellation_. Our next stop will be the Citadel, where Ambassdor Goyle and Admiral Hackett have been informed of the events here and have seen the footage taken."

Felicity groaned slightly and looked at Bethany, who smiled meekly.

"Sorry... I was impressed with what you did so... I forwarded the footage to the Alliance..."

James smiled.

"Don't worry Shepard... you'll be fine."

Felicity nodded herself as she walked onto the shuttle, with Isabella, Bethany and Fred joining her. James and the others saluted as the door of the shuttle slid shut and the the shuttle lifted off, heading back to the _Constellation_.

_**Back in the year 2178 and in the Mess of the **_**Yorktown**_** :**_

Felicity drained her mug and placed it back on the table. Opposite her, Aberdeen was silent... still wearing that damn sly grin of his, while Kaiden wore a look of wonder on his. Everyone else in the room, wore similar looks as Kaiden's.

"That... That's incedible. You truly did save Elysium Shepard!"

Aberdeen snorted, as he checked his omni-tool.

"Meh, it's ok... I could've done better..." he ducked as Felicity threw her mug at his head "In any event, it's time this motley bunch of misfits, neanderthals and in general slack jawed yokels to get to the armory and suit up! We hit Torfan in two hours!"

Admidst groans and moans, everyone stood and made their way to the Armory. Felicity joined Aberdeen, as the two headed down the hallway, with Kaiden falling in behind them.

"Fel... I was just joking with you... "

Felicity nodded.

"I know... just remind me not to introduce you to Isabella... or Bethany for that matter. Knowing either of them, they'd try to claim you for themselves..."

Aberdeen frowned, making Felicity curse under her breath. Her friend was still grieving over the loss of his love on Akuze. Kaiden seemed to pick up on that as he hurried up to join them.

"I know you don't want to hear this Commander, but in time, you will feel better." he paused "Trust me, I know."

The three of them walked into the Armory, where the rest of the marines were getting their gear ready. Felicity opened her locker, seeing her Onyx I armor hanging inside. Removing it from the locker, she placed it on the nearby table and started to give it a thorough check, making sure the seals were intact, that it was intact and that the power core worked properly.

She had finished her check of her armor in fifteen minutes, the same amount of time it also took Aberdeen to check his own armor. They both removed from their lockers, their weapons and performed checks on them. Assault Rifle, Shotgun and Sniper Rifle. Felicity noticed Aberdeen took a little extra time to ensure the sights and upgrades for his sniper rifle were accurate.

By the time all the marines had finished their weapon and armor checks, as well as loaded the heavy weaponry aboard the land craft. All the marines, pilots and crew, even the whole personnel of the ship paused, as the mission leader, Major Kyle, spoke. His voice echoed over the comm, broadcast from the _SSV Excelsior_.

"All ships... this is Major Kyle. In twenty minutes the fleet will be in orbit of Torfan, the base where the forces which invaded Elysium two years ago are based. Intelligence has discovered that the bases are under the moon's surface, with tunnels leading aboveground. There are numerous weapon emplacements all over the surface, so the approach will be difficult. I won't lie to you... some of you will die here today, but I have confidence in you all. Remember... you are Alliance soldiers. You are here to protect the Alliance and it's interests from any foe. Good luck."

Felicity made one final check that her armor and her weapons were secure, before lifting up her helmet and securing it over her head. Aberdeen took his seat in the landing craft, his helmet fully sealed as his right 'eye' scanned the interior. Sitting next to him, Felicity sighed, as she saw Liutenant Kaiden Alenko strapped himself into his seat. Aberdeen spoke softly, his comm channel set to a private one for himself and Felicity.

"I've got a bad feeling about this drop... my gut doesn't feel right."

Felicity nodded her head slowly, as the doors to the craft sealed and it started to lift off the deck of the _Yorktown_.

"I have the same feeling... Something terrible is going to happen..."

It was then the vehicle lurched and that feeling of weightlessness washed over her. The sinking feeling in her gut increased tenfold.

"Tell you what Aberdeen... you watch my back and I'll do the same for you. Deal?"

Grinning behind his mask, Aberdeen nodded

"Sounds like a plan... let's just make sure we're both around to enjoy it!"

The landing craft joined others from the fleet over the moon of Torfan, the craft descending towards the surface, when one of the other shuttles was destroyed by incoming fire. The shuttle veered about, dodging more incoming blasts, increasing in intensity the closer it came to the surface. Surprisingly calm, Felicity was about to speak when she heard Aberdeen.

Head bowed, the scarred man starting speaking softly...

"Lo there do I see my father. Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers. Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call to me, they bid me take my place among them, in the Halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live...forever."

The others in the craft muttered their own prayers, while Felicity looked at Aberdeen, a quizzical look on her face. He smiled behind his mask.

"An old Viking Warrior's Prayer... helps focus me."

She nodded slowly... and waited. Soon, the battle of Torfan would begin and she wondered if she'd live to tell about it.

_**Author's note :**_ Another longish chapter and I apologise for not having much action in it, as my next chapter will have a LOT of combat in it and should be ready for posting at the end of the week. The Warrior's Prayer Aberdeen recites was used in the movie 'The 13th Warrior' with Antonio Banderas... a great movie and worthy of watching at least once. I would leave a bit more here, but as I've been awake for nearly eighteen hours straight, sleep is calling for me. I'll post the next chapter in a week or so. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5 Torfan

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own. now that that's out of the way, shall we continue, yes?

_**Author's Note :**_ Sorry for the late delay, I fully intended to have this chapter uploaded early last month, however being away on holiday with some 'cronies' delayed me, being in charge of organising stocktake at work, as well as a certain game called The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (however all the bugs and glitches... ugh) AS WELL as numerous rewrites. This now, is the EIGHTH rewrite, and is finally one I consider to be... acceptable (I hope you, the reader, will enjoy this chapter). While I needed a break, I don't think that was what one of my friends wanted to have happen to his leg lol. So this chapter is dedicated to that idiot. Hope you enjoy this bro!

Also, some of you may notice that some of the characters who appear in this have appeared in the Chris Roberts series, _Wing Commander_, as well as some from the movie _Aliens_, appear in this chapter as what I call 'throwaway characters' (IE: Temporary characters). Some may survive to appear later on in this story... just have to see who makes it. They are owned by their respective creators.

Aberdeen Edwardes and many of the other original characters are of my own creation and are my property.

While writing this chapter, I found listening to the following songs, helped the 'creative juices' to flow, so to speak. They also seemed to fit certain parts of the story I was writing at the time as well (Yes... the songs were replayed again and again until I got through with the part I was writing they inspired). So, for the first part, _Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone_ fit quite well I thought. For the second part, _Amon Amarth - Cry of the Black Birds. _For the base, _Skrillex - Syndicate_.

Anyway... enough of this, on with the story...

_**Chapter Five **_

Streaking through the cold of space towards the small moon of Torfan, the ships of the Systems Alliance taskforce began launching their landing craft and fighters, as they charged their own weapon systems and kinetic barriers. It was the largest fleet deployment since the Alliance's inception, even larger than the incident at Shanxi.

The _SSV Yorktown_ moved into covering position of it's three landing craft, as her five fighter craft flew in support of the slower moving transports. Aboard one of them, First Liutenant Christopher 'Maverick' Blair directed his craft through the encroaching thunderstorm of weapons fire coming from the surface, as Shepard and Edwardes leaned through the doorway from the crew compartment.

"Well Chris, seems like a walk in the park, yes?"

Blair chuckled as he made the transport dive below a burst of cannonfire, the other ships forming up alongside his.

"You know how it is Edwardes... Things like this, we live for."

Just then, a whooping cry came over the comm. as one of the _Yorktown's_ fighters unleashed a barrage of cannonfire, striking it's target with pinpoint accuracy. Shepard rolled her eyes.

"We don't need showboating Maniac."

Blair grinned as he watched the four other fighters lay down covering fire for the transports, while Todd 'Maniac' Marshall did what he does best.

"Woohoo! Chalk up more kills for the Maniac!"

Even Edwardes smiled as Shepard groaned. True, Maniac was a showoff... but he also took out three more targets.

"Well, that's Maniac for you. He does live up to his reputation."

Shepard glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"He's reckless and impulsive."

Before Blair could respond, Edwardes beat him to the punch.

"He's alive."

Shepard was about to respond, when the _Yorktown's _comm officer spoke quickly.

_"All transports, alert! Batarian fighters on approach. Escorts protect the transports at all costs! Repeat protect the transports at all costs!"_

One of the fighter pilots commented over the comm.

"Well, that just made things a lot more interesting."

Another explosion lit the sky as Maniac cried out.

"Ahh quit complaining Vagabond! After letting these four eyed freaks run rampant attacking us, I say let's take 'em out as hard and fast as we can!" his fighter banked to the right as he called out to his wingman "Catscratch and Flint, form up on me and we'll cut a path through these buzzards!"

The other two Alliance pilots, Liutenants Robin 'Flint' Peters and Troy 'Catscratch' Carter, responded and the three fighters flew ahead of the the transports, weapon ports blasting. Liutenant Winston 'Vagabond' Chang sighed as he brought his fighter around to the rear of Blair's transport.

"Well... guess that's that. Head on in Maverick, Hawk and myself will keep your rear clear."

Blair nodded as he spoke quickly to the other transports.

"Ok Paladin, Panther, divert all power to shields and engines, let's get down there fast, offload and fallback to a safe location."

Liutenants Tamara 'Panther' Farnsworth and James 'Paladin' Taggart responded in the positive, while Vagabond and Jacob 'Hawk' Manley flew their fighters behind the transports. The eight craft flew fast towards the surface, as over the comm, Shepard, Edwardes and Blair listened to reports from other Alliance landing craft... as well as the cut transmissions from others as their craft were destroyed by the intense firestorm erupting from the surface of the small moon.

Three Batarian fighters flew out from the sensor shadows of the transports, on a direct intercept course with them. Hawk noticed them and broke formation, diving straight for them.

"We've got incoming! Three of them coming out from the shadows!" he pushed forward on his controls "Vagabond! Protect the transports!"

Shepard looked out one of the viewports, with Edwardes joining her. They saw Hawk's fighter cut down one of the Batarians, as the other two broke from their attack run on the transports and focused solely on the lone Alliance fighter. Shepard whirled around and hit the comm.

"Vagabond! Go and assist Hawk now!"

Vagabond was about to move, when one of the Batarians scored a lucky strike on one of the manifolds of Hawk's fighter, just as he had destroyed the second fighter.

"Hawk! I'm on my way so..."

Hawk's gruff response said otherwise.

"Negative! Stay with the transports! I can take this jackass!"

The Alliance fighter veered to the left, narrowly avoiding the cannonfire from the Batarian. The two fighters engaged each other in a display of expert piloting... as the rest of the _Yorktown's_ landing force moved away. Glancing at his screens, Hawk allowed a small smile to spread on his face.

"They made it... "

It was then his fighter jerked spastically, under the barrage of the Batarian fighter, attacking while his attention was diverted. His kinetic barriers torn apart and numerous systems failing, Hawk snarled angrily at the Batarian as he watched it streak past him, heading after the others. Flicking a switch, he sent the remaining energy in his fighter's core into the engines and screamed towards the Batarian, blasting his cannons.

"Not on my watch!"

His shots depleted the Batarian's shields and brought them down, as he increased the thrust of his fighter beyond it's damaged capabilities. He saw the Batarian try to veer to the right and adjusted his course. He managed to activate his omni-tool, glancing at it briefly but long enough to send a message to Blair.

"Take care of yourself kid..."

Hawk's fighter slammed into the Batarian fighter, both craft erupting in a brilliant fireball which died just as quickly as it's birth. Blair noted Hawk's passing and sighed.

"We just lost Hawk..."

Shepard frowned, but kept her gaze ahead.

"Blair... we need to get on the surface now. Otherwise we'll be picked out of the sky..." she looked at him "Get us down there... NOW!"

The pilot swallowed and nodded, his hands flying over the console in front of him. Ahead of him, flew Maniac and his wingmen, as the small taskforce entered the atmosphere of Torfan. The Batarian weapon emplacements began firing at the approaching Alliance forces, whose fighters flew ahead of their transports, Maniac and his wingmen flew off to join the other fighters.

Edwardes couldn't help but let a wolfish grin appear on his face as a dry chuckle escaped his lips. Shepard glanced at him from the corner of her eye, worry evident in her gaze. Ever since Akuze, Aberdeen seemed to of let his dark side out in combat. Indeed even during martial sparring back aboard the _Yorktown,_ against the other marines, Aberdeen always sent them to the medbay for broken limbs etc.

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Aberdeen to face her. A silent message passed between the two of them, and with a sigh, Aberdeen nodded slowly at her. Speaking in a soft tone so only she could hear, he spoke softly.

"Thanks Fel..."

With a slight smile of acknowledgement, Shepard turned her attention back out the viewport of the transport. She could see the transports from the other ships following their landing vectors, when one of them exploded in a fireball due to the Batarian barrage. With a curse, she faced Blair.

"Get us down there now Blair! We..."

It was then the comm. spoke, and it was a voice both Shepard and Edwardes hadn't heard in a long time, causing Aberdeen to groan outloud with Felicity joining him. It was the voice of their old squadmember, now promoted by Major Kyle as commander of the land forces, Commander Hilary Jenkins.

"Listen up marines! We are to take the main bunker _at all costs!_ I don't care how many casualties we take, we _MUST_ take that bunker! Squads from the _Intrepid, Excelsior, Hood, Kittyhawk, Saratoga_ and _Lexington_ will head straight for the main entrance and take it." he paused, which allowed Aberdeen time to speak.

"Are you crazy! They'll be landing directly in front of the damn base, and every Batarian weapon will be on them! They'll be cut down!"

Jenkins's response was short and sharp.

"If that's how you feel _Yorktown_, then your squad shall deal with the anti aircraft turrets and emplacements, with no fighter support! YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS _YORKTOWN_ MARINES!"

The remaining _Yorktown_ fighter, piloted by Vagabond, was given orders to fall back and assist the other ground teams. Being who he was, Winston decided to ignore it and stay where he was.

"You can court martial me if I survive this, but I won't leave my squad!"

Aberdeen was about to respond, when two more Alliance landing craft were destroyed, Shepard noticing how they were losing so many craft.

"Tracers... they're firing tracers, so they can lock on them with their emplacements!" she whirled and look back into the crew compartment "All of you, ready yourselves! We're going in hot!"

Blair had relayed Shepard's observation to the rest of the fleet, and couldn't restrain the smile on his face as his old friend 'Paladin' spoke in his cockney East London accent.

"Ahh daan't worry China Plate, we'll keck dees Batarians from 'ere ter de ends av de traverse, or me name aint James Tag..."

The landing craft Blair was piloting, rocked by the sudden explosion of the lander next to his... the one his friend James Taggart was piloting. Now, there was nothing there...

"Paladin? James? DAMMIT!"

Aberdeen and Felicity both shared a look, as Christopher managed to control his emotions and focused on his task at hand. The pilot of the second lander, 'Panther', contacted the first.

"Paladin's lander had the heavy weapons squads aboard!"

Shepard looked over at the second lander as she spoke.

"We know! Deploy your Mako's now Panther! Their retro's will slow their descent from this height! We can't lose them as they're our only heavy firepower now!" she pressed a button on the console "Vagabond! Fly cover for the Mako's! They'll be sitting ducks until they land!"

Vagabond's response was quick as he saw Panther's lander open it's rear doors, and the first of the three Mako's aboard rolled out.

"Affirmative. Maniac, Flint and Catscratch are on their way back to provide support for the landers. Good luck!"

The fighter veered off and matched the same speed of descent of the three Mako's as they fell towards the surface. Panther was about to report her lander was empty, when a volley of Batarian fire, tore into her first aft engine's manifold and housing, causing it to explode. Spiralling away from the remaining lander, she fought the controls and increased the output of the remaining three engines, flying on a direct course with the main weapon emplacement of the Batarians. Edwardes watched Panther's course... his occular implant already tracing the landers crash point.

"She's not going to make it." he paused "She's laid a course directly for the emplacement!"

Blair, ignoring him, shouted into the comm.

"Tamara! Pull back to the _Yorktown_! Don't do this!"

The weaponsfire increased in intensity, peppering the shields of Panther's craft, taking small bites out of them.

"Sorry Chris... not going to happen. I'm going to take this five hundred and fifty tonne piece of metal and ram it down their four eyed throats!"

It was then, the main turret of the emplacement had targeted the lander and fired, it's blast destroying what was left of the craft's shields and rupturing the hull in multiple places. A Batarian sniper took aim and fired three times, each hit striking the the lander's pilot compartment, shattering the screen in front of Panther, sending hardened plastic all over the interior. Some of the shards bit deep into Panther's face and arms, who snarled and brought the lander back on course. Glancing at the monitor, she saw that she was eight hundred metres from target when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw her flightsuit was stained with blood and was finding it hard to breathe.

The same Batarian sniper who took out the canopy of the pilot's compartment, scored a lucky shot directly in the Human's chest. With a whoop of triumph, he jumped up cheering... unaware that while she was fatally wounded, Tamara Farnsworth smiled weakly, her eyelids closing slowly as the emplacement got closer and closer...

"Eat... this..."

The lander struck the emplacement with savage force and ferocity, the resulting explosion destroying all the Batarians and their equipment, even managing to damage the base's kinectic defense grid, causing it to collapse. Alliance landing craft, which had landed as per Commander Jenkins's orders and landed in front of the base with the rear of the transports facing the base so to provide cover for their cargo, had their marines charge forth with weapons blasting.

With the loss of their defenses, the Batarians were at a loss as for what to do, until a Alliance Heavy Weapon team fired five missiles into the main entrance, destroying it completely. Soon, Alliance Marines and Batarian Pirates and their allies were clashing together in close quarter's combat.

Meanwhile, above them the Alliance ships engaged the orbiting Pirate fleet. Ships like the destroyer, _SSV Taiconderoga,_ and cruiser, _SSV Brisbane, _relentlessly launched a barrage of weaponry against the Batarians, who responded in kind. One Batarian dreadnaught and destroyer converged on the Alliance carrier, the _SSV Nottingham_. The carrier fought valiantly, but was destroyed with all hands under the bristling barrage from both Batarian vessels.

On the surface, the remaining landing craft from the _SSV Yorktown_, landed safely as the three Mako's from Panther's lander, rolled up to provide cover support for the troops to disembark. With her assault rifle in her hands, Shepard barked out orders to the _Yorktown's_ marines.

"First squad, take point! Second and Third squad's provide cover support! Squad leaders, keep your squads focused and alive!" she glared at the nearby Mako "Atchinson! Keep your eyes peeled for enemy tanks!"

Christopher Blair, started down the ramp, wielding a assault rifle, when Aberdeen stopped him.

"Chris... you're not a marine. Stay here with the Lander and leave this to us."

Blair shook his head.

"No, I have basic firearms training and I can..."

Shepard turned her gaze onto him and he froze. When she spoke, it was in a calm yet no nonsense tone.

"Blair, remain with the Lander and stay on standby. We may need to evacuate fast and we'll need you to be ready. Understood?"

With a sigh, Blair nodded and walked back up the ramp. At the top, he looked back over his shoulder, a somber look on his face.

"Be careful."

Aberdeen smiled.

"Hey... it's me."

Blair groaned, as did Shepard while Edwardes walked back to the marines gathered nearby. He glanced at Shepard, flicking his comm. over to their private frequency.

"Fel... considering his state of mind at losing three of his friends..."

Shepard nodded and sighed.

"You're right... let's go make sure that no more die."

The squads dispersed, while her own squad of ten fell in behind her, their own weapons drawn. As they moved forward, one of the landing craft from the _SSV Farragut_, exploded before it could land, spraying debris all over the landscape.

"Well, isn't this just peachy!" Aberdeen snorted as he knelt behind a boulder, as a shielded Batarian weapon turret slid up out of the ground, it's kinetic barriers glistening in the light as it swiveled to aim in the direction of the _Yorktown's_ marines "Those four eyed bastards have decided to use a sledgehammer to swat flies!"

Felicty threw herself to her stomach, as the turret fired, the explosive projectile striking the marine squad behind hers. The Alliance marine comm net, roared with the screams of the dying and injured marines of her Second Squad, causing Felicity to snarl and get to her feet, firing her rifle at a group of Batarians who had pinned down one of her squads.

"Very droll Edwardes! How about you do something worthwhile and go snipe those bastards!"

Grinning wolfishly, Aberdeen drew his Reaper I Sniper Rifle, taking aim at the turret. The scope adjusted itself automatically and he spied the cables from the turret, running back to it's power cell supply. He spoke quickly and calmly.

"Better tell the squads to bunker down... I'm about to light that fat boy up!"

Felicity grunted as she ducked back behind cover, thumbing her comm to the Marine comm frequency.

"All squads in sector 13, take cover! Take cover!"

Aberdeen made sure his scope was set properly, took aim again and zeroed in on the power cell.

"... Bang!"

The shot flew straight and true, striking the power cell directly, causing it to explode in a brilliant flash. With the destruction of it's power cell, the charge inside the turret itself exploded, another brilliant more brighter flash of light ignited on the surface. Aberdeen grinned as he looked at the others, just as the body of one of the turret's crew, slammed into the ground in front of Felicity, Kaiden and the others. Everyone looked at the sniper, who just shrugged.

"You want results... you get results."

Felicity kept her gaze on him.

"When this is over... you and I, are going to have a nice long talk, understand?"

Still grinning Aberdeen turned and looked over the terrain.

"Yes Ma'am... as long as you bring the whips and chains this time."

Kaiden and the others all pretended to be doing something else, as Felicity's face went red and she stalked over to Aberdeen, anger evident in every step.

"Edwardes... I swear I'll...!"

Aberdeen saw the tracer dot lock on her helmet and he threw himself at her, taking both of them to the ground hard, as the sniper shot struck Corporal Smith in the visor of her helmet, killing her immediately. Even with Aberdeen atop her body, Felicity snarled into the comm.

"FIRST SQUAD! FLUSH OUT THAT DAMN SNIPER!"

Over the comm came the First Squad's affirmative, as they moved out, weapons ready as the remaining Batarian turret teams opened fire with small arms. Kaiden biotically lifted up a dozen small rocks and hurled them over the heads of the first squad, causing the Batarians to duck behind cover and allowed the Alliance marines the time they needed to close in on them.

Aberdeen gave Kaiden a thumb's up at his biotic display while the First Squad took out the Batarians.

"Alenko, very nice."

The Biotic grinned as he knelt behind a boulder, taking a breather.

"Thanks... but, I think the Commander would like to stand up... or at the least look more... 'commanding'..."

Aberdeen looked down at Felicity, who was glaring daggers into him. With a short laugh, Aberdeen climbed off of Felicity, holding his hand down to her. Muttering, she accepted his help as he pulled her to her feet. A marine handed to Felicity her dropped Avenger I rifle, as she glared at the grinning sniper.

"When we survive this..."

Aberdeen whirled and fired a shot, striking a Batarian Infiltrator inbetween all four of it's eyes, causing Shepard and the others to dive behind cover. Still grinning, Aberdeen knelt next to Felicity.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy it... but for now, let's keep the sweet talk out of this, ok?"

Before she could respond, one of the Mako's exploded, showering the area with debris as a Batarian squad appeared over a nearby ridge, concentrating their fire on the remaining two Mako's. Serviceman second class, Jake Atchinson, swiveled his Mako's turret and opened fire on the ridge, with the _Yorktown's_ third squad of marines joined in. The remaining Mako moved away from the other vehicle and squad, climbing over a small ridge, coming to a stop next to the remaining lander and opened fire on the aliens.

The Batarians retreated behind cover, caught in a crossfire between the two Mako's and squad of marines. Shepard watched as Edwardes drew his sniper rifle and set himself up to assist the others. It was then she heard the incoming whine of a fighter, shouted over the comm. as she hit the ground, Edwardes and the others joining her.

"Marines! Get to cover! _DOUBLE TIME!_"

Jake heard his Squad Commander's orders, then he saw the cause of them. Bringing his turret to bear, he opened fire on the approaching Batarian fighter, not realising that Flint had her fighter coming up behind the Batarian. The alien brought his fighter up in a powered climb and made it out of the valley unscathed. Unfortunately, Flint was unable to do the same and only just managed to his the ejection sequence, catapulting her out of her fighter as it crashed into Atchinson's Mako, the engine cores of both vehicles erupted. Atchinson, his co driver, his Mako and the Third Squad were incinerated in a blistering burst of energy.

"Oh shit..."

Edwardes turned his gaze onto what had caused Alenko to utter his exclamation. The sniper frowned as he saw three marines stagger out of the inferno, armor melting and flames licking away at them as their screams and pleas echoed over the comm. net. Raising his rifle, he took aim and fired three times. Each shot struck one of the burning marines through the narrow visor of their helmets, between their eyes, ending their suffering immediately.

With a snarl, Shepard whirled to face her remaining marines.

"First Squad report!"

Serviceman First Class Shane O'Reily, in charge of First Squad reported.

"Taken oyt de Batarians 'ere Commander an' we're bunkered down overlookin' de main entrance. Lots av dead bodies 'ere... Alliance an' Batarian."

Edwardes, Shepard and Alenko shared a look. They knew this fight was going to be tough, but not like this. It was then a whoop came over the comm., causing them to look up as Maniac blasted two more Batarians as he flew overhead, Catscratch trying to keep up. It was then a figure appeared over a ridge, limping towards them. The marines trained their weapons on the figure, who stumbled and fell down the ridge, a trail of dust left in their wake as they tumbled to the ground. Edwardes lowered his weapon, his ocular implant allowing him to identify the figure.

"Dietrich! Front and center! Medical assistance needed!" he hurried forward as the medical corpman ran forward, her medical satchel held ready, with Shepard and the others following. Kneeling next to the figure, Edwardes gently turned them over to reveal the Alliance pilot Liutenant Robin Peters. He looked at the medic who ran her omni-tool over the wounded pilot.

"Multiple fractures and broken ribs, right tibula broken in half, punctured lung... She should be dead Commander..."

Shepard activated the comm.

"Blair... we've found Peters. She's injured severely. Get here now!"

Blair's response was quick, while Dietrich finished administering a field application of medi-gel to stabilise the pilot's condition. Edwardes looked at Shepard, the red glow from his implant small...

"When we get out of this... I'm going to kill Jenkins."

Another marine, Serviceman Second Class Ricco Frost, added.

"I'll help, sir."

Shepard saw Blair jogging up to them, as she faced the others.

"Ok... Edwardes, Alenko, Frost, Hudson, Hicks, Vasquez, Drake, Crowe and Wierzbowski, we'll head to the base with support from First Squad. Dietrich and Blair will get Peters back to the _Yorktown_ for medical attention." she faced Blair, who arrived and was helping Dietrich lift Peters off the ground as Shepard made sure her comm. was set to the fighters comm. line "Maniac, Catscratch and Vagabond will provide cover support for you back to the ship. Understand me Maniac? No showboating!"

Flying above them, Maniac rolled his eyes as he spoke his reply.

"Roger that ma'am. You heard the lady Catscratch, Vagabond... we get to cover Maverick's ass again."

Vagabond sighed as he brought his fighter in low and set to hover over the remaining lander, as Blair and Dietrich hurried aboard with the wounded Peters. He looked over and saw Shepard and the others head off towards the base.

"Be safe..."

_**Later :**_

After joining up with O'Reilly and his squad, Shepard looked over the entrance of the Batarian base, her brow knitted in thought. By her count, at least a hundred Alliance marine bodies littered the ground, along with a similar number of Batarian corpses, all twisted together in some bizarre and gory medley of life and death. Alenko was visibly pale as he looked down on the carnage, as were many of the other marines. O'Reilly looked at Shepard, a professional look on his face.

"If that's waaat it looks loike outside... it'll be worse inside de base commander." he looked at her "Chucker we really 'av ter enter dare? Oi mean... de possibility av waaat cud 'appen..."

Nodding slowly, even Shepard was having second thoughts about their orders, when Edwardes started to make his way down to where the bodies lay. With a curse, she followed him, ordering First Squad to remain on the ridge and provide cover, until the area was secure. Alenko stepped forward and grabbed Edwardes's arm, as he was bending down to remove a ML-44 Missile Launcher from the back of a dead marine.

"Wait! We can't take from the dead!"

Ignoring the Biotic, Edwardes removed the heavy weapon from the deceased marine then looked at him.

"Alenko... we'll need heavy weapons inside that base. The heavy weapons which were assigned to us, were lost when the Lander they were in with their team members was shot down. These marines don't need their weapons, we will." he turned to Vasquez and threw the missile launcher to her "Vasquez, field requisition heavy weapons for the entire squad."

After catching the weapon and with a nod, the Serviceman First Class made her way among the dead, collecting weapons. Shepard strode toward Edwardes and Alenko, the latter looking to her to support his case.

"Commander, please..."

Shepard raised her hand and Alenko quieted quickly, as she looked at Edwardes.

"Edwardes... I'm in command of this squad, not you. Remember that." she looked at Alenko, pointedly ignoring Aberdeen rolling his eyes "On the other hand, he is right. We'll need those weapons Alenko."

With a grimace on his face, Alenko nodded slowly.

"I... understand Commander. Doesn't mean I have to like the idea of robbing from the dead."

Serviceman First Class Drake glanced over at the three of them and snorted.

"The liutenant is a pussy."

Hudson and Frost nodded in agreement as Hicks walked over.

"Doesn't matter... Shepard's the boss. We follow her lead."

While the marines spoke, Shepard took Edwardes aside and spoke in a quiet yet fierce tone.

"Aberdeen... I know you've led squads before, but here _I'm_ in command. True we're the same rank, but..."

He raised his hand to silence her.

"We both know why you were put in command Shepard. Command isn't sure of my mental state after Akuze and probably will never grant me my own command." he regarded her with sympathy "I was meaning to tell you after this mission, but I'm resigining my commission. I still have... problems... with what happened on Akuze and the aftermath."

In shock, Shepard found she couldn't speak... but moved when Drake shouted out. Two wounded Batarians stumbled out from the base, raising their weapons on the Alliance marines but were cut down by the combined firepower of Alliance weaponry. Shepard looked over at O'Reilly and his squad.

"O'Reilly, take point with your squad, fifty metres in. Move!"

With a nod, the Irishman bellowed orders to his squad as they moved.

"Gran' so yer lot, yer 'eard de Commander. We 'av a job, so let's git it done an' den back ter de ship for sum downtime!"

First squad moved out, with weapons drawn and entered the base, while the remaining marines readied their weapons and assembled near the base's entrance. Alenko and the others glanced back at Shepard and Edwardes who shared a few more words... and ended with Edwardes saluting stiffly to Shepard and then marching towards them, anger clearly evident in his posture and gait. With a sigh and shake of her head, Shepard followed, drawing her own weapon.

It was then, Commander Hilary Jenkins's voice came over the comm.

_"Shepard! Has your squad secured the base yet?"_

Grimace on her face, Shepard responded as her squad entered the base.

"We're entering the base now. Multiple casualties, both Alliance and Batarian. We have yet to..."

_"Damn you Shepard! You're taking too long to get that base secure! The Major and myself will be landing in an hour! You have that long to secure that base and eliminate ALL Batarian threats! You have your orders, Jenkins out!"_

Shepard waited to hear Edwardes make some comment... but was treated to silence as the Infiltrator descended into the base, Hicks and Hudson flanking him. Alenko walked over to her, clearing his throat.

"Ma'am... I'm sure things will work out after this mission... umm... afterall, the two of you are quite... err... the couple, if I may be so bold as to say."

She shook her head, smiling, and entered the base with the other marines. When she spoke, it was softly and for Alenko's ears only.

"Aberdeen has his own way of relieving tension in stressful situations, hence our interaction earlier." she glanced at him "I am in no romantic situation with him, or anyone currently."

Alenko paled... but there seemed to be sort of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Oh, I see. I apologise for my assumption ma'am... "

Before Shepard could respond, O'Reilly's hectic voice came over the comm.

"Commander! We've foun' clique av aboyt a dozen batarians! We're set up an' are engagin' de enemy nigh! If they use their 'eavy weapons, we're fucked! We nade backup nigh, thar's too many for de six av us ter bleedin well 'andle!"

Looking on her omni-tool, Shepard located O'Reilly's squad on her map.

"Edwardes! Take Hicks, Drake, Vasquez and Hudson, and get to O'Reilly's position now!" she looked at Alenko "Alenko, you and the others are with me, we'll make our way around to this walkway and get the enemy in a crossfire."

The marines dispersed, following her orders. Edwardes gave Shepard a look, then headed off down a passageway, his squad with him. Shepard turned and made her way down a adjoining corridor, Alenko and the others with her.

Hurrying through the corridors, Hicks drew his Scimitar I and blasted a Batarian who had leaped out from a crawlspace, the weapons blast tearing the Batarian's head from his body, spraying blood all over the wall. Hudson fired his assault rifle into the crawlspace, screaming in frustration.

"They're coming out of the god damn walls! Fuckers!" he looked at the dead Batarian and fired again and again at the body "Fucking die!"

Vasquez grabbed Hudson, slamming her fist into his jaw, sending him to the floor.

"Snap out of it! We need you sane... not fucked up!"

Drake pulled Hudson back to his feet, when a volley of fire rained down the corridor, forcing the marines to dive for cover. O'Reilly and another marine came running back down the corridor, firing their weapons behind them as Edwardes grabbed O'Reilly and pulled him behind cover as Hicks did the same for the other marine.

"O'Reilly, where's the rest of your squad?"

The Irishman grimaced as he applied some medi-gel to a wound on his upper arm.

"De bastards were dug in tight an' tuk oyt Addams, Banner an' Bixby before they cud even a go! Cooper's bake wus taken aff by shrapnel while Cuoco an' meself bugged oyt!"

Hicks knelt next to Edwardes, replacing his shotgun with his assault rifle.

"We're gonna get caught in a death trap Commander... orders?"

Edwardes grinned as he withdrew off his belt, two circular devices. Hicks grinned as the others made sure they were behind cover. Priming them, Edwardes threw them both down the corridor, while shouting over the comm.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Both grenades attached themselves on a small ledge, the Batarians were using as cover and exploded, rendering the ledge into rubble, shredding the Batarians hiding behind it. In the adjoining corridor, Shepard threw herself to the ground with the rest of her squad doing the same. With a grimace she stood and entered the wrecked room, just as Edwardes and his squad entered.

"Edwardes... no grenades in confined spaces!"

He shrugged as Hudson ran past him towards a locked door.

"You want results, you get results."

With a roll of her eyes, Shepard looked over at the marine by the door.

"How's the bypass?"

Hudson wiped the perspiration from his brow as he studied his omni-tool.

"Heh, I'll get through this piece of cake!"

The lock on the door changed from red to green... then back to red again. With a curse, Hudson tried again and got the same result.

"Sonova..." he looked back at Edwardes "Those grenades frakked this door man!"

While Edwardes fixed a death glare on Hudson, Alenko looked around the room.

"Looks like that door is the only one to go further into the base Commander..."

Shepard paused, then glanced at Vasquez or more specifically, the ML-77 Missile Launcher on her back.

"Hudson, fall back. Vasquez, make us a door."

Hudson turned and saw the latino marine grinning as she aimed the weapon at the door. With a yelp, Hudson threw himself to the ground as the missile slammed into the door, showering the room with dust and shards of metal. Drake snarled as a piece had bitten into his forearm, yanking it out as Frost applied some medi-gel.

"Damn girl... should've waited for us to get back in the corridor before firing!"

Vasquez grinned and repeated what Edwardes had said to Shepard.

"You want results, you get results."

With a grin Edwardes stepped forward, his omni-tool raised and took a scan of the other side of the door.

"Looks like this is the way to Ops... as well as medical." he paused "There's a large number of the enemy in medical... no surprises there to be honest."

Shepard stepped next to him, her gaze on his omni-tool display.

"Looks like there's a Turian by himself next to medical." she paused "He may know something... Edwardes, take your squad and secure medical and the Turian. The rest of us will head to Ops and secure the database."

With a nod, Edwardes stepped forward with his squad following behind him. O'Reilly leaned over to Alenko.

"Ah've 'eard stories aboyt Commander Edwardes... they say 'e's killed members av every race in de universe. they say 'e's eaten de 'earts av a krogan an' bathed in de blud av a thresher maw... whatever dohs things are." He paused to get his breath "They say... yer man sacrificed 'is unit on Akuze... lef dem al' ter die jist so yer man cud save 'imself."

Before Alenko could respond, Shepard had whirled around, grabbed O'Reilly and slammed him against the wall. When she spoke, her tone was ice cold.

"Have a care O'Reilly... I've known Edwardes far longer than anyone else. He's a N7 like myself, and whereas you were still in basic training back on Earth during the Akuze incident, I was at Arcturus when Edwardes was brought there for debriefing. I heard his report and saw how haunted he was because of what happened there." She paused "If I ever hear you say anything against Edwardes again... I will end you myself! Are we clear?

Swallowing, O'Reilly nodded slowly.

"Aye Commander... yer won't 'ear me say anythin' aboyt Edwardes again... promise."

With a nod, she let him go and headed through the door, Alenko and the others following her. Rubbing the back of his neck, O'Reilly muttered to himself.

"Seems ter me de Commander is 'ot for de damn cyclops! Damn freak..."

_**Outside Medical :**_

Hicks leaned against the doorframe, Frost opposite him, with Edwardes, Drake and Vasquez with their weapons drawn and aimed at the door. With a nod from Edwardes, Frost hit the activation panel for the door and it slid open, allowing the marines to rush in weapons aimed... at injured Batarians, Turians and others. Hicks growled as he counted six Human mercenaries in the room and kept his weapon trained on them.

Edwardes walked over to the Doctor, the Turian standing his ground. In his most authorative tone, Edwardes spoke.

"Doctor, the Turian prisoner in the next room. Info dump, now."

The Turian's face was unreadable, his arms folded across his chest.

"I am Doctor Arta Herron, Medical License ID# Af4..."

Edwardes placed the business end of his rifle under the Turian's chin. With his smug look starting to crumble, the Turian glanced nervously towards the locked door.

"Over there... You won't be able to break in, as the code to the lock is in Ops..."

Vasquez hefted her missile launcher, grinning.

"No problem Commander... I've got my skeleton key here." she grinned evilly "Of course... there is the chance the missile may go awry and strike some of the wounded..."

The Turian doctor's eyes and mandibles went wide as he raised his arms and shouted.

"WAIT! THAT..." he swallowed nervously "That... won't be needed. I... I have the code..."

With a smirk, Vasquez holsteredthe heavy weapon, as Edwardes and Hicks followed the doctor towards the door. Sighing, the doctor unlocked the door.

"Never should've captured that C-Sec... causes nothing but trouble..."

Edwardes and Hicks shared a look, as they understood what that meant. C-Sec, Citadel Security, don't usually get involved in cases outside of the Citadel unless it was somehow tied to a crime on the Citadel itself. If so, that meant there was a possibility that someone on the Citadel was linked to this pirate group in some manner.

The door slid open, revealing a haggard looking Turian, sitting on the floor behind a kinetic barrier. Glancing up, he regarded the doctor and two Alliance Marines with disdain. With a dry chuckle he spoke in a raspy tone.

"Well... look at what we have here. A traitor and two apes from a backwater planet, who's race is making noise of wanting more when they haven't even shown that they are worthy of joining the Galactic community."

Hicks drew his weapon on the Turian, his face twisted in anger.

"I dare you to say that again Skullface!"

The Turian threw his head back and laughed, his mandibles twitching with mirth, infuriating Hicks even more. Edwardes stepped forward, his omni-tool freeing the Turian from the cell he was in. With a wary look on his face, the Turian slowly stood and stepped out in front of the two Humans and the Turian doctor. Without warning he lashed out with his fist, striking the doctor in the jaw, sending the hapless Turian crashing to the ground.

Edwardes motioned for Hicks to leave him and the Turian alone, the latter not happy but followed his commander's orders. Left alone, Edwardes faced the Turian, arms folded across his chest. The Turian turned and faced him, curiosity on his face.

"Something I can do for you... ape?"

Edwardes was silent for a few more seconds.

"Who are you?"

Silence came from the Turian as he regarded the Human carefully. Mandibles clicked together and the silence grew palpable, until he made a decision.

"Very well... Detective First Class Ingmar Vakarian, C-Sec."

With a nod, Edwardes allowed a thin lipped smile to spread over his face.

"Liutenant Commander Aberdeen Edwardes, Alliance Marines."

Ingmar dipped his head, acknowleding the Human.

"Well met. I can assume you are wondering why a C-Sec Detective is being held here in a Batarian enclave." he paused "My current case, involved weapons trafficking through the Citadel from the Terminus systems. I managed to track the shipments here, and managed to infiltrate this facility. Unfortunately, I was captured by these damn pirates and... left to their tender mercies."

Edwardes glanced over his omni-tool, a scan revealed numerous fractures both of Ingmar's arms amongst other injuries.

"It would seem the kind doctor here, actually does know something of the arts of healing..."

Ingmar snorted to himself as he headed out of the room, with Edwardes behind him.

"He was a sadist... He took a perverse pleasure in inflicting his brand of 'treatment' on patients."

Both the C-Sec Detective and Alliance Marine entered medical, the other Alliance marines keeping watch on the wounded Batarians, Turians and a few Human mercenaries. Upon seeing Ingmar, Vazquez drew her Assault Rifle on him.

"One wrong move Skullface..."

Before Ingmar could respond, Edwardes spoke up.

"Stand down Vazquez... C-Sec is cleared."

At the mention of Citadel Security, Vazquez lowered her weapon, but kept her gaze on the Turian, as a heavily bandaged Turian leaned forward on his medical bunk, hissed at spat on the floor in front of Ingmar. Mandibles flexed, he regarded his fellow Turian with disdain.

"My, my... what bad bedside manners you have."

The wounded Turian hissed again.

"Damn C-Sec garbage! Should've killed you when we had the chance!"

Ingmar strode past him, following Edwardes and the other marines who fell in behind their commander. At the door to medical, he turned and looked back at the one who spoke to him.

"Yes, you should've."

_**Outside Opertions:**_

Shepard and her squad assembled in the hallway outside the base's Op centre, weapons drawn and ready to breach the entrance. Glancing at Alenko, she spoke quietly.

"Run a scan... are there any lifeforms inside?"

With a nod, Alenko activated his omni-tool and raised it in direction of the door. A few seconds passed, he then looked at the holographic screen.

"Five Batarians, three Turians and a Krogan inside the room Commander."

O'Reilly hefted a M-100 Grenade Launcher, and grinned evilly.

"Aye Commander... we'll be ready 'ere an' let our wee lads 'ere chucker de blatherin' at muzzle velocity!" his grin turned wolfish "Oi'm gonna enjoy meself 'ere an' 'oy!"

She gave him a scathing look, her rifle in hand.

"No excessive damage O'Reilly. You take out that Krogan... the rest of you, non fatal shots only. We need information from them, and won't get it if they're dead."

The Irishman frowned...

"Aye Commander... take oyt de krogan an' naw more 'party shots' raun."

Shepard looked at Alenko, who nodded and positioned himself near O'Reilly as the rest of the squad readied themselves. With a nod to Crowe, the young engineer knelt near the side of the door, his omni-tool out as he worked quickly. He looked up at Shepard and nodded.

With a grim look on her face, she readied herself and her rifle, the others following her lead. She gave a short not to Crowe, who made the final adjustment and the door slid open. O'Reilly leaped in, aiming the heavy weapon at the Krogan, who was slowly turning around to face them.

"Well 'eeloo 'dere ganky! 'ope yer enjoy me party maker!"

The Krogan's eyes went wide as the Irishman fired three missiles in quick succession, all three of them striking the Krogan, rupturing his armor and shredding his flesh, blood and gore spraying over the room.

One of the Turians fired his rifle, with his fellows joining. The combined firepower from the Turians and Batarians, easily ruptured the Irishman's kinectic barrier, tearing into his armor and caused him to flail around spastically. His body fell to the ground, blood pouring from the many wounds. Unfortunately, he still had the missile launcher in his hand and when his body hit the ground, his finger twitched the sensitve trigger... launching the loaded warhead behind the nearby console, directly into the crouched marines, Cuoco and Frost. Eyes wide and with a scream, the missile struck them and exploded, showering shrapnel, debris as well as bloodied bits of armor and limbs all over the room.

With a snarl, Shepard whirled and using her Biotics lifted the three Turians and hurled them into the wall with destructive force. Armor cracked, bones shattered and the lifeless bodies fell to the ground as the blue biotic glow around Shepard seemed to spread to Alenko, who with his own biotics, tore the weapons out of the hands of two of the Batarians, as Wierzbowski and Crowe fired their weapons. Two of the remaining Batarians fell backwards onto consoles, bodies bristling with numerous shots and blood dripping forth. One of the Batarians grabbed another, as the last Batarian provided covering fire.

Crowe activated his omni-tool and while his fingers flew over the display, as Wierzbowski fired his assault rifle at the retreating Batarians, who were heading towards a closing door. Shepard watched and was waiting for her time to strike, when she something which gave her pause. One of the Batarian officers, shoved the other backwards, drawing his sidearm and fired. The younger officer convulsed as each shot bit into his unprotected body. Crowe stood and launched an Incendiary blast at the retreating Batarians, the blast spashed on the door as it closed, the other two Batarians safe from the approaching Alliance forces.

Alenko drew his pistol and leaped over the console he and Shepard were behind, landing in front of the dying Batarian, weapon focused on him. Shepard, Crowe and Wierzbowski joined him, their own weapons drawn. Gasping for breath, the dying Batarian looked up into the faces of the marines, a chuckles escaping his lips.

"I... I knew this day... was coming... The attack... on Mindoir and... then Elyisum... It was... in... inevit..."

He then started coughing severely, blood spitting out of his mouth. Shepard knelt down and applied was about to appy some medi-gel, when the sound of feet running down the corridor could be heard. Weapons ready, the Alliance marines readied themselves... when Edwardes voice came into the room from the hallway.

"Shepard... medical is clear and secure. We have the Turian with us."

Shepard lowered her weapon, as Edwardes stuck his head around the doorframe, then entered with his squad and Turian with him. Taking a quick glance around the room, Edwardes took note of the dead bodies of three Turians, a Krogan, two Batarians and the remains of Cuoco and Frost. He approached Shepard, placing his weapon on his back.

"Medical is full of wounded Batarians, Turians and Human mercenaries. There were a couple of other species there, but not many." he paused as he glanced at the wounded Batarian "All in various state of injury. No weapons in there either and the door is sealed and coded to Alliance seal programming."

Shepard nodded then turned her attention back to the Batarian on the ground, kneeling in front of him.

"We can help you..."

He shook his head, gasping.

"No... Don't... deserve... it... /gasp/... Deserve... death..." he raised his right arm, and his omni-tool flashed into being "Take... /cough, cough/... take data... Find my... brother... Make... Balak... paaayyy..."

The Batarian's head slumped forward, a death rattle sounding from his chest as one last gasp escaped his lips. Shepard bowed her head, then looked over the data she received from the dead Batarian. The data, while encrypted, had numerous information files, but two shook Shepard to her core. Two files labled "Elyisum" and "Mindoir". She glanced at Edwardes, who was talking to the Turian. Clearing her throat she stood and walked over to them, while the other marines went around Operations.

Meanwhile outside the base, a Alliance transport touched down, it's doors opening and dispersing Alliance marines. With them, was Commander Hilary Jenkins. With a snarl on his face, he barked orders to his troopers as he stalked towards the entrance.

"Find me that idiot Shepard and her incompetant troops now! She's probably gotten herself killed... stupid woman."

One of his troopers stepped forward, his omni-tool open.

"Sir, with the enemies shields down, I've been able to scan the interior of the base. There's a large number of nonhumans in one area, could be massing for a suicide attack."

Jenkins snorted as he entered the base, his troopers following.

"Obviously Shepard is incapable of command. I'll have her demoted over this."

Following the corridor, they found the remains of the blasted door and dead Batarians, as well as the bodies of O'Reilly's squad. Jenkins drew his sidearm, as the other Alliance troopers drew up near the door to medical. A Alliance Engineer came forward and ran a bypass, the door unlocked and slid open revealing the wounded Batarians, Turians and Human Mercenaries.

The Turian doctor hissed as he saw the marines, but quickly became subservient as he noticed the marines were different from the other ones. Nervous, he stood and held his hand palm forward to show he was unarmed as he approached.

"My name is Terick Granaar... I'm the station doctor here and..."

Jenkins raised his pistol and fired, the shot blasting the back of the doctor's head explosively open and showering brains, blood and gore over some of the nearby patients. Replacing his pistol with his assault rifle, he raised it and looked over the wounded and terrified patients. The young Engineer who breached the door looked at him, worry on her face.

"Commander... these people are wounded and incapable of fighting! We can't..."

Turning, Jenkins rammed the butt of his rifle into her sternum, causing her to fall to her knees gasping. The other troopers remained silent, as Jenkins pointed his rifle into the face of the Engineer, who with eyes wide, tried to move away from her Commander.

"Never... talk back to me... " he whirled and opened fire. With each shot from his assault rifle, struck one of the patients. Screams and cries for mercy echoed out of medical, as Jenkins proceeded to gun down all the wounded. His troopers fell back out of medical, a Soldier helping the Engineer to her feet and away, as Jenkins laughter echoed over the comm. and his rifle continued to fire.

In Operations, Shepard looked up, faint sounds of weaponfire could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"What the..? Wierzbowski, Crowe, take point. Vazquez, Drake cover our rears. The rest of you, move!"

Wierzbowski and Crowe left Operations first, while the others prepped themselves and followed, out into the corridor, Ingmar with them carrying Edwardes's pistol in his hand. Crowe and Wierzbowski, about a minute ahead of Shepard and the others, ran along the corridor, the lights flickering and dying as they rounded the corner to medical and saw the marine unit of Commander Jenkins there, weapons aimed on them. Wierzbowski smiled and lowered his weapon.

"Hey, are we..."

Jenkins and his marines, looked down the corridor at the two shadowy figures. Jenkins spoke one word, and four of his marines responded with lightning efficiency.

"Fire."

The four marines aimed and fired their rifles, the shots tearing the kinetic barriers of Crowe and Wierzbowski to zero and shredded their armor before they could even lower their weapons. The two fell forward, dead before they hit the ground.

Shepard and the others heard the rifle fire and heard Wierzbowski and Crowe's voices scream over the comm. Drake snarled as he drew his assault rifle.

"What the fuck man?"

It was then Shepard heard Jenkins voice over the comm., telling his men to check and secure the dead. Edwardes knelt near the corner's edge, and saw the bodies of Wierzbowski and Crowe, laying in their own blood on the ground. Glancing back at Shepard, he watched her give him the go ahead to whatever he was planning. Leaning close to the edge, he saw two shadows approaching. Waiting for the last moment, Edwardes lashed out with his right leg, catching one of the 'shadows' in the stomach, causing them to double over. The remaining 'shadow' brought it's weapon up, only to have it snatched out of it's hands and the butt end smashed into the 'shadows' helmet.

Shepard and Alenko leaped around the corner, both combining their biotics into a biotic push of such magnitude, it hit Jenkins and the rest of his unit, sending them sprawling down the corridor and into medical. With a withering right hook, Edwardes sent the 'shadow' he had hard into the wall, while Vazquez, Drake, Hudson and Hicks ran down the corridor with their weapons drawn... then came short. Hicks saw the armor of the 'enemy' and whirled back to face Shepard.

"Shepard! They're Alliance!"

Vazquez snorted as she hefted her assault rifle, looking with disdain at the Alliance marines struggling to their feet.

"They're from the _Commanders_ squad..."

Through narrowed eyes, Shepard strode down the corridor, as Jenkins pulled himself to his feet. As she drew close she prepared herself to verbally berate the idiot commander, when she passed the door to medical and stopped in her tracks. Taking a few steps inside, Shepard's face went white, as did Edwardes and Ingmar's when they joined her.

Inside were the bodies of the wounded patients, bodies all twisted and contorted during death throes. Ingmar's gaze went to the Turian doctor, the entire rear of his skull gone with bits of his brain around the exit crater. The C-Sec Detective looked back at Jenkins, who had his weapon drawn and pointed at him. With eyes narrowed, he spoke in a cold tone.

"Better make sure you don't miss _Commander_."

Jenkins mouth twisted into a savage grin.

"Damn Skulls... think you're so special, so above the true Human! Humans are the ones who will inherit the universe, not scum like..."

Ingmar's hand lashed out and grasped the arrogant Human by the throat and lifted him off his feet, while Shepard and the marines with her, drew their weapons and aimed them at Jenkins's men, who in turn did the same.

Ingmar growled as he glared at Jenkins, his grip tightening.

"You murdered these people in cold blood! They were wounded... under the Citadel Negotiations Pact of 2295, all prisoners and non combatants will _NOT_ be harmed and any circumstances! You just violated that act!"

One of Jenkins men, placed the barrel of his rifle against the side of Ingmar's head and was shouting at him to let Jenkins go. Jenkins managed to spit in Ingmar's face and in a tone of defiance spoke.

"Get your damn filthy claws off me, you damn dirty alien!"

It was then a clear, authortive voice called out, causing everyone to stop and look.

"_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE !_"

Everyone turned... and saw a Human Major standing there, with a small squad of marines with him. Shepard, Edwardes and the others are stood at attention and saluted... while Ingmar dropped Jenkins unceremoniously on the ground. The Human Major stepped forward, as Jenkins climbed to his feet and drew his sidearm, aiming it at Ingmar's face.

"Filthy scum! How dare you touch me! I'm going to..."

It was then Shepard moved, using her biotics to remove the weapon from Jenkins hands, grasping it in her own hand.

"_Commander_ Jenkins... Major Kyle has arrived and is after a sitrep."

Jenkins snarled, having not noticed the Major was there.

"_I_ am in Command here Shepard! _NOT_ Kyle! You will do exactly as _I_ say, and I order you to kill this filthy alien!"

Ingmar stepped forward and headbutted Jenkins, sending the hapless Human to the ground again.

"I am a Turian... Remember that _Ape!_"

Before Jenkins could respond, two of Major Kyle's men grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Kyle glanced at him and shook his head sadly.

"Commander... I feel responsible for what happened here. Against my better judgment, I put you in command when clearly you were not ready for a command position..." he looked sadly at Jenkins "Footage of what you have committed here, I've already seen and have passed on to Command. I'm surprised you made it into N7 training with your attitude and psyche profile."

Jenkins snarled again, his face twisted into a visage of anger.

"WHO? Who betrayed me!"

The young Engineer, who Jenkins struck, stepped forward, clearing her throat.

"Serviceman Second Class, Kaylee Tam. I had my omni-tool record what happened here and then transmitted it back to the fleet... as per my orders from Admiral Hackett."

Before Jenkins could respond, Major Kyle faced Shepard, Edwardes and Ingmar.

"Shepard, Edwardes... you've done well against the odds. After debriefing, you and the remainder of your squad is on R&R."

Shepard nodded as did Edwardes, but then she remembered...

"Major... a pilot who flew cover for our squads was injured. A Liutenant Robin Peters... did she make it?"

The Major allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"They got her back to the _Yorktown_ in time and to medical. She'll be fine." he then faced Ingmar "I believe introductions are in order..."

Ingmar nodded and dipped his head in acknowledgment. He knew that what he was about to say would be a surprise to them all...

"More of a reintroduction Major..." his posture stiffened "Ingmar Vakarian, of the Citadel Special Tactics and Recon Division."

Eyes went wide, even Jenkins, when they heard that. Everyone knew what a SPECTRE was, what they did and who they reported to. A SPECTRE here... meant that the Citadel Council was somehow involved in this mess. Major Kyle nodded, taking in the information.

"Understood. Command told me a SPECTRE would be onhand during this mission."

Ingmar nodded then motioned to medical, with the Major following his gaze.

"Commander Jenkins here has committed War Crimes against the Citadel Convention Act of 2156, and under authority of the Citadel Council and SPECTRE's, I am hereby arresting him for his crimes."

Major Kyle looked back over his shoulder at Jenkins and nodded again.

"He also needs to answer the same charges in a Alliance court eventually."

Ingmar nodded, then turned and walked towards Jenkins and the Marines holding him. With acknowledgment from Major Kyle, the marines led Jenkins away, with Ingmar following them. Jenkins voice was cursing them all as he was taken out of earshot and out of the base.

With a sigh, Major Kyle faced Shepard, Edwardes and the others.

"This whole mission has been a disaster from the start... Of the combined fleet... only seven ships survived. All the marines who died... the pilots... " he looked back into medical "Those who surrendered..."

Shepard and Edwardes shared a look, before she spoke.

"Major... we have information that this particular group while responsible for the attack on Elyisum, they were also part of the raid on Mindoir in 2170." she paused "I've uploaded the data to the fleet for decryption."

Major Kyle nodded, his gaze looking over the dead.

"Shepard... Edwardes... take your squad back to the _Yorktown_."

Saluting Shepard turned and barked orders to her squad. Edwardes, Hicks, Hudson and Drake had collected the bodies of Wierzbowski and Crowe and carried them away, while Shepard and the others headed to Operations to retrieve what they could of Cuoco, O'Reilly and Frost. As they left, the Major looked at the marines with him and spoke softly.

"Leave me be... Go and patrol the rest of the base."

Saluting the marines turned and headed off, leaving him standing in the doorway to medical, alone with his thoughts.

"... what have I done...?"

_**Later, aboard the **_**Yorktown **_**:**_

With their weapons and armor stored in the Armory, and thier dead laid to rest to be returned to their families, Shepard and her squad were in the cafeteria, reflecting on the events of the day. Even the pilots who fought with them, were there as well, silently acknowledging them as they entered. Sipping his drink, Aberdeen looked at Felicity, taking note of the weariness on her face and in her posture. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sighing she looked at him and smiled softly.

Kaiden joined them at their table, holding a cup of tea in his hand. Sitting down, the three of them were silent, each with their own thoughts. Slowly, the others joined them at the table, silent acknowledgements as each joined.

For a time the silence remained... until Hudson spoke.

"Uhh... I've been thinking. What's going to happen now? With us I mean...?"

Drake snorted as he took a mouthful of his drink.

"We do what we do best. Kick ass and take names! Hoo Rah!"

Grins appeared on their faces, even Hudson's, who raised his cup in mock salute to him.

"True... true... but after today... I mean...it was a total disaster..."

Blair grunted as he nodded in agreement.

"We lost a lot of good people... a lot of good people..."

Hicks nodded.

"It was a success, but the cost was too high." he glanced at Shepard "What do you think Commander?"

Felicity was silent, as she stared into her cup.

"We honor our fallen... return them to their families." she then stared at them all "Then we make damn sure a fuckup like this never happens again!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, looks of determination on their faces. Aberdeen was silent, removing his hand from Felicity's shoulder and grasping his cup with both hands. Felicity knew what he was about to say, and knew that the others would be upset about his decision. But that's what it was: Aberdeen's decision and his alone.

Clearing his throat, he activated his omni-tool, selected the file and transmitted it to Alliance Command, addressed to Admiral Hackett. He then took a sip of his drink, then looked around the faces of the group of people he was sitting with.

"... I've resigned my commission, effective immediately, from the Systems Alliance."

Vazquez dropped her cup as she heard his statement, the others in shock as well. Chang leaned forward, staring at Aberdeen.

"Because of Akuze?"

Aberdeen nodded at him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke...

"It's no secret that Command has issues of... trust... regarding myself and my actions. As I was the sole survivor, some in Command feel I had something to do with the disaster or orchestrated all the deaths there." he snorted "There's even a theory that I was in contact with some sort of extremist black ops group who were behind it all."

Carter jumped to his feet, hands on the table and a look of outrage on his face.

"What? That's garbage... sir. Anyone who knows you, knows that..."

Felicity gave the young pilot a look, who sat down sheepishly. Aberdeen continued.

"I appreciate all your thoughts on this... but the fact is, that the majority of those in Command have little to no faith in me and because of this, I'll never go higher than what I am now the longer I stay here." he paused to collect his thoughts "As soon as the _Yorktown_ docks with Arcturus, I'll be disembarking for the last time. Don't know where I'll go or what I'll do... but I'll do it my way."

He stood, raising his cup.

"It's been an honor to know you and serve with you here. I'm honored to not just call you teammates... but also my friends."

Felicity stood, raised her cup and smiled at him.

"I've known you for some time Aberdeen... You'll always be my friend, no matter how far apart we are."

Kaiden stood, as did Blair, both raising their cups and echoing similar sentiments. Soon, everyone at the table was standing, their voices raised with similar words. Looking around their faces, Aberdeen smiled as he knew no matter what happened in the future, this group of people, even if seperated would do well.

Eventually, everyone left the cafeteria... leaving only Aberdeen and Felicity in the room, the former standing in front of one of the many windows in the cafeteria, with Felicity by his side. Felicity sighed and shook her head.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Frowning slightly, Aberdeen spoke.

"To be honest... probably not. But it's something I have to do." he looked at her "No matter what happens, if you ever need me... I'll find you. I give you my word..."

With a smile she nodded, and the two of them embraced each other in a friendly embrace. At that moment, as far as Felicity was concerned, everything was alright with the galaxy.

... However, she had no idea how her life would change just a few years later...

_**Author's Note :**_ Finally... took me awhile to get this chapter how I wanted it. The dialogue of Paladin and O'Reilly, I found a dialect translator online for Irish and Cockney dialect for their responses. I'll more than likely be using similar dialect translators for other characters in the story in later chapters. Next chapter... will be a short chapter, just a few shots at events which hapen in the intervening years from Torfan to the beginning of the game. There will be some... humorous moments, but will focus mainly on Felicity Shepard and Aberdeen Edwardes. I hope you've all enjoyed the prequel to my story and are ready for the rest of the ride. Next chapter shall be up hopefully sooner than this one. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 6 On Approach to Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mass Effect or the characters from said licensing. They are owned by BioWare/EA. Only the original characters which appear in this fanfic, and are of my own creation, I own. now that that's out of the way, shall we continue, yes?

_**Author's Note :**_ Aberdeen Edwardes and many of the other original characters are of my own creation and are my property.

I apologise for the extreme lateness of a update. I've been hospitalised twice this year (April and June) and with work and other RL commitments, I haven't been able to spend much time writing and this story has had to be shelved temporarily. However, I've spent a considerable amount of time to get this to where it's presentable, so please enjoy.

Also, I'll be using a 'time skip' to jump through the years between the aftermath of Torfan to the Eden Prime incident, so the _NEXT_chapter will be the start of the main story from the game.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter**_ **_Six_**

.

.

_**Eighteen months after the Torfan Reprisal :**_

.

.

Arcturas Station. The seat of power for the Systems Alliance. Training academy for the N7 program for Alliance marines. Many hopefuls are sent to participate in the grueling program, and from them, only a few are molded into the Alliance's elite marines.

Commander David Anderson smiled to himself, as he leaned on the railing overlooking the Promenade, watching all the people scurry around. Since Torfan, the Alliance fleet manufacturers had been working overtime to rebuild the losses. Hence the Boot Camps on Earth have been on a recruiting drive, to bolster their ranks.

True, he mused, that the need for troops was always high, it's always best to prepare for what the future held.

He was jolted from his woolgathering by his omni-tool flashing. Glancing at it, he saw he had a message waiting for him from Admiral Hackett. Quickly he opened the message, and a smile crept on his face as he read the missive.

.

.

**Date: 18th March, 2179**

**To: Commander Anderson, David; Arcturus Station, Arcturus Sector**

**From: Admiral Hackett, Steven; SSV Lexington, Third Fleet, Sol Sector**

**RE: New instructor for N7 Program**

_David, the new instructor shall arrive on the 27th of March at 1030 hours. I expect you'll have no problem with this one and due to their reputation, should get things settled down and start to get recruits put straight. As this will be their first posting to a non combat theatre, there will be a period of adjustment, however I feel that the Commander will persevere and weather this like any other form of 'combat'. _

_I have a colleague on the Citadel keeping an eye on a '_spare_' as a just in case measure. Citadel Security is different that the Alliance Military, however I was able to pull some strings and with SPECTRE Vakarian's assistance, everything seems so far to be working well._

_As you know... the trial of former Commander, Hilary Jenkins, will be starting in two weeks time. I have it on good authority, that with all the evidence and testimony submitted against him, the penal colony on Earth, New Zealand, will be his home for the next innumerable lifetimes._

_This is nothing against you of course old friend, however I would request that you remain at Arcturas and keep an eye on developments there. We can ill afford another Hilary Jenkins, another Torfan or Akuze._

_Also, we've managed to decrypt a small portion of that data you received from former Commander Aberdeen Edwardes. We now have a name for this group: Cerberus, a human-survivalist paramilitary group led by the enigmatic _Illusive Man_. We have no other information about their leader or their organizational structure at this time. However, I have data teams slicing through the encryption layers, but the amount here is a joint project coming up at the shipyards and I want you on site to oversee the Alliance's portion of said project. The costs involved for this project, while quite substantial, are required to get the it completed as soon as possible._

_Take care of yourself, old friend,_

_Stephen Hacket, Admiral_

_SSV Lexington, Third Fleet, Sol Sector_

.

.

David read the message another time, then after glancing at the time, shut his omni-tool down and headed towards Customs. No sooner had he stepped out of the elevator to the ground floor of the Promenade, the doors to Customs checkpoint 004 slid open, revealing a strong figure standing there.

Her dark red hair hanging down onto her shoulders, her green eyes seemed to glisten as she studied her surroundings. Clad in Alliance parade dress, she cut a impressive figure... even the scar on her left cheek seemed to fit with the overall package. Here was a soldier who had experienced some of the evil of the universe, and survived.

Walking over, David stopped in front of her and offered his hand in greeting.

"Shepard! It's good to see you again, after all these years."

With a smile on her face, she grasped his hand and shook it.

"That it has Anderson, I see you've been enjoying yourself with your nice, cushy office job."

A short laugh escaped his lips, his own smile broadening.

"We all have to take these jobs at least once in our careers. Sooner you do it, the better in my opinion." he motioned for her to follow him and the two headed off together, talking about inconsequential matters and the like.

Entering another elevator, the doors closed and as it sped off towards it's destination, Shepard spoke.

"I heard Jenkins's trial is coming up. Am I correct to assume I'll be a witness for the Prosecution?"

David nodded as the elevator continued on it's way.

"Not only yourself, but Major Kyle, your squad from the _Yorktown_... I've even heard word that there is a attempt to locate that SPECTRE who assisted you on Torfan."

Shepard nodded slowly, then remained silent, her gaze looking out one of the windows of the elevator. Arcturus never ceased to amaze her with it's size. True the Citadel was far larger in size, the fact that Arcturus was made by Humans for Humans was sunk in everytime she stepped foot onto the station.

Finally the elevator stopped on the level of the living quarters, the doors sliding open. David let Shepard exit first, then he followed. Upon entering the room, Shepard placed her bags on the bed and walked over to the window. Looking out into the darkness of space, she felt she could get lost in the darkness... that eventually she would be out there... drifting...

David cleared his throat, as she turned to look at him.

"You'll be required to be at your first class tomorrow morning at 0800. Orientation."

Shepard nodded, then spoke in a soft tone.

"Has word been sent to Aberdeen to attend?"

David paused, then faced her.

"I believe word has been sent to him on the Citadel... apparently he and his partner have a heavy caseload for C-Sec, so there is no confirmation if he'll attend or not." he paused "However, with all the testimony and video evidence, I say there's a good chance of conviction."

Shepard was silent, and David took that moment to leave. As the door slid shut, she sat down on the edge of her bunk. Her thoughts went back to the last time she saw her old friend, here at Arcturas over a year ago.

"I wish... things had been different..."

.

.

_**On the Citadel :**_

.

.

The C-Sec aircar screamed past oncoming traffic, narrowly missing other aircars, as it's driver kept it chasing the airvan, whose doors were open and it's occupants were firing their weapons back at their pursuers. With a curse, the driver managed to avoid hitting a newscar, who was foolish enough to try and follow them. Grins appeared on the faces of both C-Sec officers, the Turian waved at them as the driver of the newscar peeled off to a safer distance... while the female reporter was fuming.

"Heh, that'll teach that Al-Jilani and Westerlund News to get in our way." the Turian then returned his gaze back towards the Airvan they were chasing "Just... be a little more careful partner. We don't have military grade kinetic barriers on this thing!"

The Human grunted as he jerked the controls hard to the right, barely missing a headon collision with a Airtruck.

"I'm _not_ letting these bastards get away Garrus! They've killed four C-Sec officers as well as wounded a dozen innocent civilians. Can you tell me, we're to let them get away with that?!"

Garrus Vakarian frowned, then made sure his safety harness was secure, as the Aircar suddenly dove a hundred feet towards the Wards. One of the criminals leaned out of the Airvan with a assault rifle and fired. The rifle barrage slammed into the roof of the C-Sec Aircar, destroying the lights and siren and shattering the screen. Garrus hit a button on the side of his seat, causing the backrest to slide backwards, having him on his back. His partner did the same, both missed being hit by the barrage.

Seats sliding back up to their default position, the driver growled and hit the accelerator control, causing the Aircar to roar back into the traffic, after their target. Two other C-Sec pursuit vehicles flew up on either side of them, lights and sirens flaring. Garrus glanced over at the driver of one, the Salarian driver nodding at them.

"Looks like Pallin called in for reinforcements... It would appear he doesn't trust us to get the job done Aberdeen."

With a snort, Aberdeen Edwardes engaged the thrusters, causing the Aircar to 'jump' over a oncoming Aircar.

"I'd give anything for a damn siren right about now!"

From the neck of Garrus's armor, a slim microphone slid up. The Turian leaned and stuck his head out the window and made a sound like a siren, amplified by the mic. Aberdeen chuckled as miraculously, Garrus's improvised siren was working.

One of the C-Sec Pursuit vehicles pulled ahead, the Salarian driver's voice echoing via a loudspeaker, ordering the criminals to land. Their response was lethal, as the back doors of the airvan opened, and three of the criminals fired their assault rifles. The lethal bursts tore through the canopy of the Pursuit vehicle, shredding the driver and his partner apart.

Cursing, Aberdeen hit the accelerator, causing his aircar to leap forward towards the criminals. The other C-Sec aircar came up alongside the airvan and slammed into it's side, causing one of the criminals to fall out the open door on the other side, screaming as he fell only to be slammed into the front of another Airvan. Aberdeen and Garrus grimaced, as if they could hear the thugs body slamming into the screen of said vehicle. The Turian spoke in a low tone.

"Alright... these bastards need to be stopped before anymore get hurt... "

The one eyed Human nodded as he made some quick adjustments on the control console, causing the Aircar to surge through the traffic.

"Don't worry Garrus... they're NOT getting away..."

One of the thugs, drew forth from a bag a grenade and primed it. The C-Sec aircar slammed into the side of the vehicle again, as the primed grenade was thrown, attaching itself to the front of the C-Sec vehicle. Horror on their faces as Aberdeen and Garrus watched, as the second C-Sec pursuit vehicle exploded in a shower of flames and twisted metal, raining down onto the wards below. The criminals whooped and cheered... only to curse as the remaining pursuit vehicle slammed it's undercarriage on the roof of theirs. The jolt sent one of the thugs flying out the open side door of the airvan, screaming as he fell to his death.

"Looks like these fools don't intend on giving up partner." Garrus drew his sidearm, making sure the cell was fully charged "You know, this is going to end bad, right?"

The human was silent, a grim look on his face. Garrus nodded slowly and returned his gaze onto the fleeing criminals, who had managed to slink forward. The rear doors opened and as two of the criminals drew their weapons, Garrus opened fire. Two shots rang out, taking the knees out of one of them. The other criminal fired his assault rifle and Aberdeen jerked the controls, swinging the aircar away from the barrage as he drew his own weapon and fired once. Garrus snorted, then remembered his partner's occular implant.

Functioning in a similar way to his own visor, Aberdeen's implant had a few extra 'military' features, as he received in during his time in the Alliance. Thanks to the zoom feature, Aberdeen's shot caught the criminal in the ball socket joint of his shoulder, spinning him to the floor of the van hard. Garrus shook his head, chuckling.

"One shot Aberdeen? Sure you're not getting a bit, as you Humans say, cocky?"

With a grin, the Human glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"When you're good..."

The criminal Garrus shot, had managed to grab a missile launcher from one of the boxes inside the van, and painfully sat up raising the weapon and aiming it at Aberdeen and Garrus. Another feature of Aberdeen's implant came into play, allowing him to see the tracking laser. Garrus also saw the laser and both of them saw the missile launch, screaming towards them.

Cursing, Aberdeen brought the aircar in a steep, powered climb with the missile streaking after them. The remaining criminals cheered again and the airvan continued on the way. Meanwhile, Garrus glanced behind them and saw the missile still behind them.

"You... do have a plan, right partner?"

Aberdeen glanced at the contols, pressing a few buttons.

"Hey... It's me."

Garrus rolled his eyes, then grabbed the seat rest, as the aircar spun around in midair and then started it's downward spiral. The missile swerved after them, inching closer and closer with every second. The Turian already located the fleeing criminals and nodded to his partner, who brought their vehicle closer to their target.

The aircar swooped in low, scraping the top of the airvan, sending sparks everywhere. One of the remaining criminals looked out the backdoor and saw the missile streaking directly towards them.

"Uhh... guys...?"

The other criminals looked back, eyes wide. The leader sighed as the missile streaked towards them.

"Oh F..."

.

.

_**2181, Arcturas Station**_

.

.

For the past two years, Felicity Shepard had trained new N7 recruits alongside David Anderson and other instructors. While on one hand, it was tedious and boring when compared to other things she had done, Felicity did understand why it was required of her to do this. To pass on some of the knowledge she gained to others, to hopefully better prepare the next generation of N7 graduates.

With a sigh, she continued walking along the promenade of the massive Alliance station, her thoughts on her class and honestly wondering if it was all worth it. While she had a feeling that some of what she was teaching was sinking into the heads of some of them, she couldn't shake the thought that some regarded her solely as a figurehead due to her past merits and that she didn't truly know what _was_ out there in the vastness of space.

Then there was those who regarded her with disdain and weren't even hiding their thoughts about it. One in particular, was of Asian descent and had initially been in the same N7 class as herself. However, he had been dismissed from the program for 'excessively hostile and beligerent bahaviour' to others in his class. Only his extraordinary combat skills, which far eclipsed even her own abilities, kept him in the Alliance military.

That was something which puzzled her as she leaned on the second floor railing, looking down at the members of her training unit, this individual in particular. Someone was backing this character, to keep him in the N7 program. A frown appeared on her face as her gaze locked onto the recruit, who at this time was berating two others, before turning and stalking away.

"What is so special about you Leng... ? Who is your Devil... ?"

A strong, calm voice spoke out next to her.

"That is something I've been wondering myself for sometime Commander."

Felicity turned, then stood at attention, saluting the officer next to her. With a wry smile, Admiral Steven Hackett returned the salute with a nod, before returning his gaze back over the crowd below, Felicity's own gaze following his own.

"Recruit Kai Leng is not the sort of candidate I would normally expect to see in this program, yet the powers that be want him here." he paused "I've seen his scores... as well as your recommendation for his removal from the program Shepard."

With a look of disdain on her face, she nodded in agreement.

"There are reasons for my recommendation sir... "

Hackett nodded slowly.

"I understand Shepard, believe me I do. I've reviewed Leng's file multiple times, even his psychological profile. Extreme sociopathic and xenophobic tendencies, severe anti social behaviour..."

Shepard added in a tight tone.

"Not to mention his over confidence... the practical training last week, ended with two recruits being hospitalised and another three being sent back to Earth for more thorough medical care." she paused "Considering the injuries they sustained, I'm doubtful that Recruit Campbell will ever walk again unless it's with some sort of prosthesis."

The Admiral sighed, then turned and walked along the pathway, with Shepard keeping pace next to him.

"Someone wants Leng to complete training here... so, we'll allow that for now. While it will look to his benefactor that we are 'oblivious' to Leng tendencies... I will have a investigation into Leng, his background and anything else we can find." with a slight pause he added "I personally have reason to believe that whoever this benefactor is, that there's ties to earlier events... like Akuze."

Shepard stiffened at the mention of Akuze, causing Hackett to glance at her. With a start, she shook her head and followed along.

"Commander?"

"It's nothing sir... just woolgathering."

With a nod, Hackett continued on his way. He decided to change the topic...

"I understand you'll be taking your leave on Elysiumm, Shepard. You're not going back for some hero worship I hope."

A dry chuckle escaped her lips, as she smiled.

"No sir... however, I won't need to worry about reserving accomodation and such. I guess being a savior does have it's benefits."

Hackett smiled.

"Indeed it does Commander, indeed it does."

The doors to a nearby elevator opened and Captain David Anderson stepped forth, heading directly towards them, a grim countenance on his face. After saluting the Admiral, he spoke in a tight tone.

"Admiral, Shepard... We've just received news from New Zealand. Former Commander, Hilary Jenkins, has escaped from the Queenstown Penal Facility with outside assistance." he raised his omni-tool, as a window appeared "This is the only footage we have... "

The footage showed prisoners in the exercise yard of the penal facility as a transport vehicle entered and stopped near the yard itself. A prison guard approached and was then sent flying backwards by assault rifle fire. The doors to the transport erupted as white armored troopers leaped forth, weapons drawn and firing at the guards and any hapless prisoner to get in their way.

The troopers surrounded Jenkins as a white Kodiak Shuttle descended and landed near them. As the troopers and Jenkins were hustled into the shuttle, the former Commander faced the camera and gave the 'one fingered salute', before a trooper fired their rifle, the burst destroying the camera completely.

Hackett's face was dark as he watched the footage, Shepard's own visage matching his. David looked at them both.

"Sensors detected the shuttle left atmo at full burn, docking with an unmarked transport which then fled towards the Pluto relay and jumping before any of our ships could close in." he paused "One of the troopers was wounded by a prison guard and apprehended, unfortunately they committed suicide before questioning could begin. Investigations are underway as to who these troopers were and why they took Jenkins."

Hackett faced Anderson.

"I want all footage and eye witness reports sent immediately to my terminal." His gaze fell onto Shepard "Keep an eye on Leng at all times. If he does just one thing..."

Shepard stood at attention.

"I will inform you immediately and have Leng removed and place into isolation until your arrival sir."

Hackett nodded, then turned and headed towards the elevator. As he stepped inside and faced Shepard, Anderson joined him.

"Be vigilant Shepard. Something else is afoot here, something in the shadows... and it has it's eyes on Leng."

The doors slid shut, leaving Shepard standing on the walkway, alone with her thoughts. She walked back over to the railing, looking below at the crowds milling about. Once again, she found herself yearning for the days before she joined the Alliance, in blissful ignorance...

... all the while, unaware that she was being watched. A female Alliance officer glanced at Shepard, while speaking softly into a communicator.

"It would seem that suspicion is rising of Recruit Kai Leng by his superiors, especially his commanding officer, one Commander Felicity Shepard. Nothing confirmed so far, but it's obvious that he's on their alert boards."

A calm, authoritive voice answered here.

"Understood Operative. Keep Recruit Leng under observation and forward all files on Commander Shepard. I have a feeling she'll become useful to our future endeavors."

"I understand sir." The Operative paused "Sir... the 'possible' on the Citadel?"

Far away, hidden in the shadows, her superior took a slow drag on a cigarette, letting the nicotene fill his lungs. Expelling the smoke in a slow exhale, he looked at a nearby screen, showing the file on the person in question.

"He is unsuitable for our needs. To unpredictable and uncontrollable." he faced the file of Shepard "Shepard though... could be malleable enough to mold into what we need. However, that is not the purpose of your mission. Ensure Leng succeeds at the N7 Program, then we will work out a extraction mission to remove him from Alliance hands."

He cut the connection and stared at the two files in front of him. Commander Felicity Shepard's file was full of the regular commendations and praise from other officers, especially regarding not just the Elysium incident but also on Torfan. The other file, intrigued him though...

"I dislike mysteries, and you Mr. Edwardes are a enigma... and I will unravel you in time."

.

.

_**2182, C-Sec Headquarters**_

.

.

Citadel Security, or C-Sec for short, was charged with keeping the peace on the Citadel, the Galactic hub of the universe. Members of this force were highly trained and came from either military backgrounds in their own forces or the police forces of their homeworlds. Some, like Garrus Vakarian, were Legacy: Their parents were members before them and in the case of the senior Vakarian, left large shoes for Garrus to fill.

As it was, he was sitting in front of Executor Pallin's desk, being verbally berated alongside his Human partner for another case they were put in charge of, going explosively out of control.

"I don't believe this! The amount of complaints and charges to C-Sec are astronomical!" Pallin glared at the two officers "Since the two of you have been here, the last three years have been a nightmare!"

Aberdeen Edwardes, former Alliance Commander and partner to Garrus, cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, you can't say we don't get results chief."

Pallin's mandibles clicked together with annoyance.

"Yes, yes, your arrest records are exemplary. Your cases are always completed in a relatively fast frame of time..." he picked up two datapads and threw them onto the far side of the table "but I swear... does trouble go following the two of you?"

Garrus decided to speak up before Aberdeen could get a word in.

"Not really sir..."

The Human spoke up, a gleam in his natural eye.

"Trouble pretty much knows where we are all the time."

The Executor's face darkened as he faced Aberdeen, anger rushing to the fore, ready to erupt.

"Really _Detective_, well would you care to explain the excessive amount of collateral damage your last case caused!? Over one hundred and eighty-six million credits! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!?"

Garrus and Aberdeen shared a look, then both faced Pallin and said simultaneously, in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Enthusiasm, sir."

Pallin's eyes went wide as he took a deep breath...

"GET OUT! OUT! BOTH OF YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING FIRED! GET OUT... NOW!"

Aberdeen and Garrus both made their way to the door, with the Human stopping and leaning back into the office, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Sir, those flashing eyes, clacking mandibles... and that little bit of spittle at the corner of your mouth... you are UGLY when you're angry."

The Human quickly stepped out of the doorway as a datapad was sent cartwheeling out the door, narrowly missing Garrus. He chuckled as he fell in next to the Human, heading out of the office.

"You know Aberdeen... one of these days..."

Aberdeen snorted as he climbed into his squadcar, Garrus climbing in the other side.

"I know, I know... until then, I'm gonna just be me."

The Aircar lifted itself off the deck and flew out of the C-Sec hanger bay, merging into the traffic. Garrus glanced at his partner.

"Still... have to admit, we've done a little bit too much in the last three years..."

With a shrug, Aberdeen brought the Aircar on a course heading to the nearby Achera Ward's Restaurant district. Garrus smirked as he glanced at Aberdeen.

"Heading again to Saturn's? What is it with you and the meals there?"

Before Aberdeen could respond, the comm. came to life.

**_All units, please respond to the Jangyur Apartment complex in the Ichris Wards. Reports of a 10-89 in progress. Repeat: All units, please respond..._**

Garrus paused, recalling what the 10-89 meant, when Aberdeen jerked the controls, causing the aircar to veer away from Achera Ward and on a direct course towards the Ichris Ward.

"It's a bomb threat Garrus. Dinner'll have to wait, duty calls."

The Turian pretended to groan in annoyance.

"But Mum... I'm hungry!"

Aberdeen couldn't keep back the chuckle.

"Keep that up, and there'll be no dessert for you!"

Garrus grinned as his partner drove the aircar to it's destination. Minutes later, the glow of other C-Sec vehicles could be seen in the distance, the Apartment complex towering above the other buildings surrounding it. Aberdeen set their vehicle down next to another C-Sec aircar, he and Garrus climbing out and making their way over to the nearby officer who was looking at them with a look of exasperation on her face.

"Oh no, not you two... listen, we don't need you here as we have the situation under control. We're waiting for the bomb specialists to arrive so..."

Aberdeen held his hand up, which caused the Asari officer to pause.

"We're not here to cause trouble, but rather to assist officer. Have all the civillians been evacuated from the building?"

Relief appeared on her face as she continued.

"Of course Detective, evacuation is coming along, but rather slowly. Not many here believe there is a bomb on site to be honest..."

Garrus regarded her cooly.

"Have you seen the bomb officer?"

She paused again... and shook her head in the negative. Garrus and Aberdeen both groaned, then a barrage of questions came forth, directly at the Asari.

"Do you know how much time is left?"

"Do you know what make up it is?"

"Do you know if it's a collapsible circuit or otherwise?"

"Do you know if it's set for a remote detonation?"

"Do you know if it's motion activated?

"Do you know anything at all?"

Before the Asari could formulate a response, Aberdeen turned on his heel and stalked towards the complex, Garrus by his side as they left the bewildered Asari standing there. Garrus spoke quietly to his partner.

"Little harsh..."

With a snort, Aberdeen entered the building and headed to the comm. unit.

"Maybe... but how often does one get to bring one of those sanctimonious Asari tumbling back to ground?"

Garrus chuckled as he watched Aberdeen use his omni-tool to activate the building comm. system.

"True..."

Aberdeen cleared his throat, then spoke as his voice echoed throughout the building.

*_ATTENTION ALL BUILDING OCCUPANTS! UNDER DIRECT ORDER FROM C-SEC DETECTIVES, YOU ARE HEREBY ORDERED TO EVACUATE THIS COMPLEX NOW, IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND PROTECTION. FAILURE TO COMPLY... Well... let's not go near that, yes?_*

Garrus raised an eyeridge at Aberdeen, who just shrugged.

"If it works..."

Five minutes later, the entire complex was empty and the two detectives were standing next to the Asari officer, still waiting for the bomb specialists from C-Sec to arrive. Garrus snarled as he closed down his omni-tool.

"They've been caught up in Tayseri Ward... they'll be here in another ten minutes."

Aberdeen turned and headed back towards the complex, causing the Asari officer to call out.

"Detective! You can't go in there! The building is clear!"

Garrus looked at her and sighed.

"He's probably just going to do one more sweep of the building, to make sure it's completely empty."

The Turian hurried after his partner and once they were both inside, he noticed Aberdeen was headed straight to the Aircar garage. One thing he couldn't understand, was why the garage of this complex was located in the basement. Something to look into he thought.

Aberdeen had entered the elevator, with Garrus and ten seconds later, the doors opened out to the garage. Garrus pointed to the suspect vehicle and both C-Sec detectives headed over to it.

Omni-tool's active, they both scanned the vehicle, with Aberdeen finding the device. Gingerly slicing open the leather of the rear seat, the device was revealed. Slowly the outer casing was removed and he let out a low whistle.

"Whew... shaped charged, directed to expel the explosive force straight upwards... looks like military grade explosives. Garrus?"

Garrus leaned over, letting his eyepiece scan the device.

"It's Batarian. Standard wiring setup, usual timed device, usually used by extremists." he looked at Aberdeen "Ok, the threat is real and confirmed, with a ten minute countdown... let's get out of here and..."

Aberdeen cracked his knuckles.

"I can crack this."

Garrus's face fell, then he spoke.

"Surely you can't be serious Aberdeen... this is a Batarian explosive, used by their zealots to inspire terror and instill fear in their victims! This needs to be handled by a professional!"

Aberdeen reached over, and was about to scan with his omni-tool, but stopped. Garrus looked at him.

"What?"

Aberdeen pointed to a small grey box, flashing with three green lights.

"Whoa... whoever made this was a smart bastard. Try to disarm it with a omni-tool, that scanner will set the explosive off. Evil, evil, evil..." he rolled up his sleeves and removed a small cutting tool from his belt "Ok, have to do this the old fashioned way..."

Garrus's eyes widened as he watched his partner reached forward and slowly part the wires. Time seemed to stretch as Aberdeen found the main control wires...

"Well... three wires Garrus. Red, Green and Blue... Want to guess which wire to cut?"

Before Garrus could respond, he saw the cutting tool approach the Green wire... and then both jumped as there was a thud on the roof of the vehicle. Garrus kept his gaze on the tool as Aberdeen slowly brought the tool away, revealing the Green wire whole and uncut.

Both of them slowly stood up and looked on top of the vehicle, where a terran feline sat there. Garrus raised an eyeridge.

"What is that?"

Aberdeen frowned then headed back to the bomb.

"It's a cat Garrus, a terran pet."

Garrus slowly lowered himself back to look at the bomb.

"A... Aberdeen? Partner? Let's... let's leave this for the professionals..."

His partner reached in with the cutting tool.

"Nah, I've got this. Red, Green or Blue... Let's see... It's got... to be... this..."

Aberdeen cut the Blue wire, then leaned back. Garrus, eyes closed, was waiting...

"... no boom?"

His partner snorted as he leaned on his left elbow on the door frame.

"Nah, no boom... told ya I could do it..." he paused as his gaze wandered over the timer, and saw the time starting to speed up, counting down at three times the normal speed.

He leaned back and looked at Garrus.

"Garrus?"

His partner opened his eyes, unaware he closed them.

"Heh, yeah?"

Aberdeen rubbed his nose, then said in a urgent tone...

"_GRAB THE CAT!_"

Outside, the Asari Officer who had been talking to the two detectives, had finished a count on her omni-tool and all the civilians had been evacuated beyond the estimated danger zone and had taken a sigh of relief...

... when the entrance doors to the complex slid open, the two detectives (one of whom was carrying a small furry animal) came running out, screaming for everyone to MOVE... She was about to respond, when the ground shook and the muffled sound of a explosion could be heard. She looked up eyes wide as the building shook drastically.

The explosive had destroyed the buildings supports, as well as erupting through the roof of the garage, dispersing it's destructive force upwards through the structure. Halfway through it's rampage, a second explosion was heard, both destructive forces collided with each other. The force of both explosions destroyed the complex, fortunately, the majority of falling debris was vaporised in the combined explosion... dust and small debris raining outwards onto other buildings and the combined C-Sec and Civilians below. Soon the entire ward was choked with the dust, blinding the populace.

Coughing and spluttering, Aberdeen and Garrus were crouched behind a C-Sec aircar, the latter holding onto the terrified cat. They looked up and saw the C-Sec bomb specialists arrive, their airvan landing nearby. The commanding officer, a Salarian named Kharas Solin stepped down and motioned to the Asari officer, who hurried over.

"Officer..." Kharas looked around then faced her "Where are they?"

She pointed over to where Aberdeen and Garrus were, Kharas gave them a withering look... then he and his men started to clap their hands at the two Detectives. Soon, all the other C-Sec officers had joined in. It was then Aberdeen looked around the side of the aircar at where the building once stood, swallowed, then leaned back. He then said the one word, that Garrus feared more than any other.

"Oops."

Garrus looked at him, a frown on his face.

"Right... oops..." he sighed "I do NOT need this shit..."

.

.

_**2183, Arcturas**_

.

.

Commander Felicity Shepard groaned as the hot water from her shower rained down onto her head, her eyes close as she enjoyed the feeling. Yesterday had been her last day as a N7 Instructor, with her being assigned to a new position as Executive Officer aboard a new Alliance vessel, the_ SSV Normandy SR-1_.

The _Normandy_ was a prototype "deep scout" frigate, first of the eponymous _Normandy_ class, co-developed by the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy with the sponsorship of the Citadel Council. It's captain, Captain David Anderson, had initially oversaw the development and construction of the vessel, as well as continue to gather information when he could into the 'liberation' of former Alliance Commander, Hilary Jenkins.

She sighed as she turned around in the shower cubicle, letting the hot water cascade over her shoulders and down her back. Taking the sponge and lathering it up with soap, she finished cleaning herself and with reluctance, turned the hot water off and stepped out of the cubicle. Grasping the nearby towel, she proceeded to dry herself, as her thoughts wandered over the events which led her to where she is now.

All the training, both the basic and then the N7 training had shaped her into the efficient soldier she is now. Clenching her right hand, she raised it so it was level with her eyes... as the blue biotic glow surrounded her fist. With her L3 implants, she was qualified as being in the top three percent of skilled biotics in the Alliance.

Dispeling the biotic field, she used her hand to wipe the steam from the mirror, revealing her face. She gingerly traced the jagged scar her index finger, caused from the battle on Elysium. It was then she thought of Torfan and the lives lost there. Her green eyes sparkled in contrast to her long red hair and the freckles on her face. To some of her recruits she had overheard their... comments... about her.

A woman with her beauty should not be a soldier, and should be at home or on the Citadel etc. There were also other, far more derogatory comments about her, that she used her looks to get 'ahead'. Those comments annoyed her, but she didn't let them stop her from doing her duty. She was a soldier and would do what was expected of any officer in the Systems Alliance.

She was lost in thought, when the comm. unit by her bed rang. Wrapping her towel around her body, she walked out of the small bathroom, her left hand glowing blue as she used a small amount of her biotics to answer the beeping device. Audio message only, as Captain Anderson's voice came forth.

"Shepard, just calling to remind you to be at the _Normandy's_ berth in one hour. I've sent a crate to your quarters... with some old friends inside."

Stifling a yawn, she turned and walked over to the dresser and pressed a button. A section of the wall slid open, revealing her dress uniform, standard attire and casual attire. She was reached for her standard attire, when her door chimed. Frowning slightly due to the fact she only had a towel to cover her, she stalked towards the door and palmed the panel. Sliding open to reveal a young corpsman holding a crate in his hands.

"Commander Shepard, ma'am?"

Grimacing slightly she nodded, keeping one arm firmly gripping the towel around her body.

"Yes corpsman, I take it that's from Captain Anderson?"

The corpsman nodded, as he tried not to stare at the Commander and was being unsuccessful. Something Shepard had found out ever since she joined the Alliance, she experienced the unwanted attention from many others in the force. Only one man treated her not just as a soldier, but an equal. She looked at the corpsman, who was still standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"Corpsman, you may bring the crate inside now."

Stuttering a affirmative he brought the crate in and placed in on the floor, taking a good look around the room, and then letting his eyes drop onto the bed. Shepard's eyes narrowed as she watched him, and the vulgar look on his face as he looked at her bed. Enough was enough and her biotics flared, the blue glow appearing around the corpsman as he was 'Pulled' out of the room and dumped into the hallway. Shaking his head he looked up to Shepard, who was standing near the door looking at him, a blue biotic field surrounding her.

"Be careful next time corpsman... Instead of removing you from my quarters, I may just use a Singularity on you..."

With a yelp, the corpsman pulled himself to his feet, saluted and ran off. Smirking, Shepard turned and walked back inside her room, the door closing behind her. Standing in front of the crate, she keyed open the lock. Sliding open to reveal it's contents and Shepard paused, before reaching inside and drawing forth her Predator Pistol. When she became a instructor, her armor and weapons were put into storage, until the day came when she'd need them again.

Placing the Predator on the bed, she turned and looked inside the crate and removed the second weapon, her Lancer Assault Rifle. Running a quick check over the weapon, she placed it next to her pistol. She then reach into the crate again, she lifted out her Onyx I power armor.

Memories came back to her as she held the armor in her hands, both the good and bad. Overwhelmed by them, she almost missed her alarm, set to go off twenty minutes before she was due at the _Normandy's_ berth. Plenty of time for her to get dressed and pack her few possessions away for transport to her new posting.

Fifteen minutes later, her dress uniform, casual attire and few possessions were all packed away in the same crate her armor and weapons were in, Felicity Shepard stood and looked at herself in the holographic mirror. The armor hugged her figure perfectly, as she turned to her side and looked at her reflection. Slim and athletic build, she had to admit, she kept herself in good shape.

The door chimed and upon answering, a female corpsman stood there. Nodding in satisfaction, Shepard told her to take her crate to the _Normandy's_ berth and have it stored aboard. Saluting, the corpsman did exactly as she was told, once again leaving Shepard alone in her quarters.

Picking up her weapons, she placed them in their magnetic clamps on her armor. Then she reached down and picked up her helmet. Looking at it in her hands, she tilted it to the side and checked it over. As she was satisfied with the helment being secure, she placed it on the magnetic clamp on her right hip and, after giving the room one final look over, turned and left it behind.

Elsewhere on the station the Terran Ambassador, Donnel Udina, stood looking over the datapads in front of him. Standing on the opposite side of the table, were Admiral Steven Hackett and Captain David Anderson. The datapads themselves, contained data of multiple officers in the Alliance and were being considered for a high profile position, one which the Alliance had been pushing for, ever since Humanity became aware of the large galactic community. Admiral Hackett frowned as he looked at a datapad, before dropping it back on the table.

"None of these are suitable... "

The Ambassador picked up one.

"Well, what about Shepard? She's a spacer. Lived aboard starships most of her life."

Captain Anderson wore a thoughtful look on his face as he considered what he was about to say. He personally wanted one person only to be in line for this position, and Udina had mentioned her name as a possible.

"Military service runs in the family. Both her parents were in the navy."

Admiral Hackett nodded in agreement.

"She proved herself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

Anderson leaned forward over the desk, looking at Udina.

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing."

The Ambassor studied Shepard's datapad, reading over the file.

"Well, we can't question her courage.."

The Captain locked his gaze on Udina.

"Humanity needs a hero, and Shepard's the best we've got!"

A minute passed, before Udina looked up at both Hackett and Anderson, a decision made.

"I'll make the call."

.

.

.

.

_**Author's Note :**_

I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times as I wasn't happy with how it was turning out. Now, after all this time, I've decided to finally upload it. TBH, I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I guess that's just my paranoia flaring up. Once again I apologise for the long delay... but as I said above, it was due to circumstances beyond my control.

Currently, I'm working on the next chapter, the 'Eden Prime' incident and I'm going to attempt to get it ready and uploaded before New Year's Eve. I'm actually going to replay the games from ME1 and it's DLC, to ME2 and it's DLC into ME3 and it's DLC (Here's hoping the rumored 4th SP DLC is out by then so I can include that as well), so this is going to take quite sometime to plan and write out. Please bare with me and I hope you'll stay and enjoy the ride.

Please R&R and favorite if you like what you've read so far, or even just leave some feedback, so I know that this is being read and people's opinions about the story as it's progresses. Thank you.


End file.
